You're my weakness
by Caitlin141414
Summary: Alison DiLaurentis is a 800 year old vampire, who moves to Rosewood with Cece & Noel, Emily Fields is a 16 and a human. What will happen when their lives collide? Vampire are mostly like the ones from TVD however no vervain, being invited into the house before they can come in either or heightened emotions & humanity switch too & some can control elements: Fire, water, air, earth
1. Chapter 1- Girl in the coffee shop

**Summary: Alison DiLaurentis is a 800 year old vampire, who moves to Rosewood with Cece Drake and Noel Kahn, whilst Emily Fields is a 16 year old human. What will happen when their lives collide? Mainly Emison. The vampire are mostly like the ones from TVD however no vervain or the whole being invited into the house before they can come in either and some vampires can control the elements: air, water, earth and fire.**

* * *

**Welcome to my newest story which is quite different from my other one but I felt like I wanted to put a supernatural spin on it whilst still being PLL and Emison. I hope you guys like it and I will be doing a chapter a week or so maybe twice a week, I don't know. So if you do enjoy then please either follow, favorite and review or maybe even all three if you want.**

* * *

Alison felt the car come to a stop. She looked at her two friends almost family, Cece Drake and Noel Kahn, who shrugged at her. Alison may be an 800 year old vampire but Cece and Noel were around 200 years old, vampires of course, who were turned by Alison back in the 19th century. The older vampire looked down at her hand to find the daylight ring and to see it was still there, it was. The daylight ring was made of gold and silver which intertwined to make a ring shape and in the center was a circler blue stone, which was of course lapis lazuli, with the DiLaurentis crest craved inside of it. "Miss DiLaurentis we have arrived." Duncan, a random human boy of the streets of their last town who was compelled to do whatever they said which in this case was drive them to Rosewood, said looking back at the three vampires sat in the large back seat area of the car.

"Very well, now Duncan I want you to park the car and then go and get a taxi to our old home and bring all of our boxes in my black BMW m4 convertible by 6pm sharp." Alison instructed making the human nod at each instruction. He also blinked a few times as the compulsion takes full affect. Duncan got out of the car to open the door for his vampire masters, which he does very quickly. The vampires get out of the car and saw their new home in front of them.

The house was big, with a few windows and a decking building up to the door (**The DiLaurentis house**) "Ali what ages are we going with again?" Noel asked his friend who smirked at him.

"You and me are 18 and Cece is 21. Come on Noel we always go with these ages which we were turned at more or less." Alison said meaning how she was really turned at 16 but she would have to go to school to blend in better and how that wasn't what she wanted she went older so to everyone's knowledge she was 18 years old.

"You did change your age to 21 last time Ali." Cece defended making Alison roll her eyes

"Lets go inside and I felt like being 21 last time, I could always go with my real age but that would attract hunters and wolves." I say sarcastically making them snigger. Once they got inside of their new house Alison got a carving for warm human blood and regretted sending Duncan off so soon. Alison sighed knowing also that the blood bags were back at their old home and the ones in the car were empty. So the only thing that could help with the hunger , other than animal blood which she was never going to drink, is coffee. "I'm going to go grab a coffee from that coffee shop, want one?" Alison asked to the other two vampires

"No I'm fine." Cece said and Alison looked at Noel

"Yeah okay but only if you go and get it for me." Noel said lazily making Alison rolls her eyes at him. She walks to the car which they came in, which was a white Audi A1, opening it. The front of the car smelt of human but she wasn't surprised how a human had been driving in the front of the car for a while. The vampire put the keys into the car and the engine let out a roar before it speed off and out of the driveway.

Emily Fields was sat with her 3 best friends, Spencer, Aria and Hanna, talking about Aria's newest date with her boyfriend Ezra in the Brew. Emily did work there but how it was 3pm on a Saturday no one really came here plus she wasn't the only one working there today. "Emily I need to go take some stuff out can you take over?" Connor, her co-worker, asked with a straight face. The brunette nodded as Connor walked off with a bag in his right hand.

Emily sighed looking at her friends "I'll be back in a minute." Emily waved a hand goodbye walking to the counter. When she got there she found a very irritated blonde tapping her long nails against the wood making a tapping noise like a woodpecker would. The human felt her heartbeat quicken and her hands start sweating at the blonde's beauty however the blonde hadn't seen her yet.

Alison was getting very annoyed at how long she had been waiting granted it had only been about one minute but she was impatient. Then she heard a fast heartbeat and she turned her hand to look at the human who it belonged too. A insult died on her tongue when she saw the human which made her whole world do a somersault. "Do I know you?" Alison asked tapping her fingers even more raising a eyebrow.

"No...No I don't think so." Emily stuttered rubbing the back of her neck.

"Never mind, doesn't matter." Alison easy lied, she knew what this was and she didn't like it one bit, "I'll take two lattes to go." The vampire ordered grabbing her purse getting out a ten dollar bill. Emily heart was quickening by tenfold with every word that Alison said, why was she having this effect on her, yes she was pretty but she had been around pretty girls before but she wasn't just pretty she was stunning with her blonde basically golden locks, piecing blue eyes which felt like they were looking into your soul and those kissable lips which were the perfect shade of red.

Once the coffees were ready she turned back around to see the blonde on her phone "Your coffees are done, that will be 5.50." Emily tore the vampires gaze away from her phone even though Alison hadn't let all of her attention fall of the human.

She handed the note over "Keep the change and I'm Alison by the way." Alison took the coffees and smiled sincerely.

"Emily, have a good day." Emily smiled back feeling her heartbeat quicken even more if it was even possible when Alison smiled at her. Alison walked out of the coffee shop getting into her car knowing one thing and one thing only she had to protect Emily with her life because with one look at Emily Alison knew she was the one that the legends talked about that a vampire will see and fall instantly in love with with one glace and nothing in the whole world was more important, visa versa with both human and vampire affected.

Emily felt like she could finally breathe as soon as Alison left. The human walked back over to her friends but her mind was mostly somewhere else, she wanted to know more about Alison, she wanted to get to know her but Emily knew that was never going to happen. "That took longer than normal." Spencer observed snapping Emily out of her trance

"Did it? It felt too short." Emily replied truthfully it felt like no time had passed and her mind wondered back to the beautiful blonde.

"Em I've never seen you so out of it, what happened?" Aria asked concerned

"Nothing just a normal sale and I'm just thinking about my date with Paige later." Emily simply lied, now feeling bad for looking and thinking of any other person other than her girlfriend but Emily had never felt anything like that before, it was a instant connection which was intense to say the least. The way the expression changed from irritated to something which she couldn't read fully with one look at Emily.

"What are you two crazy kids doing?" Hanna teased wanting more information about the date which was real but wasn't what Emily cared about right now.

"I don't know Paige is surprising me." Emily shifted uncomfortably hating lying but they wouldn't get it, it was impossible they probably never felt like this before and would call her stupid for even thinking it was anything but a simple conversation which it probably was and she was just being delusional as normal.

"How romantic!" Aria squealed making Emily rolls her eyes.

**7pm, later that day**

Emily was talking down the streets of Philly alone after her and Paige had gotten into another fight after their date. It was mostly about Emily not even caring that she was here and was just daydreaming which was true, Alison had poisoned her mind all day. Then she heard a noise from the near by alleyway. Two guys came out with smirks laced on their faces. "Yum Henry look what we have here a little human all alone." The first man said making the other chuckle.

The other one, Henry, was behind her within a flash of a eye "Your right George she will be tasty." Henry moved the hair near Emily's neck away taking a big whiff of her scent. Emily was frozen with fear not knowing what the hell these two men wanted with her. Then Henry's face changed with dark veins under his eyes and sharp needle like incisors and the same with the other one.

Then a ball of fire came out of no where near George's feet "What the hell!" He exclaimed then the fire made a ring around George up to his neck. Henry let go of Emily to find the fire had made the DiLaurentis crest on the nearest wall meaning a DiLaurentis with the gene was here protecting the human. "It's a DiLaurentis." George shouted at his friend

"Or maybe they are just trying to scare us. Come out big scary DiLaurentis vampire or we will kill this human." Henry threatened, bad move. Then Alison dropped with a smirk.

"Now boys you have five seconds to run or me Alison DiLaurentis is going to kill you." Alison snapped avoiding any eye contact with Emily who was in shock. The name it's self stuck fear in the other two vampire's eyes because no only was the DiLaurentis clan the most feared but she was the heir to the leadership after her mother. They were gone within a second into the darkness saying sorry as they left. Emily looked at Alison with a open mouth "Yes Emily I am a vampire like those douche bags but I am so much better. Yes I did just save your life and you need to order a taxi and go home." Then the vampire flashed away out of sight not letting Emily have a second look.

**The next day**

Alison didn't leave Emily alone at all last night, she made sure that the human got home whilst keeping a safe distance. To be truthful Alison wanted to get to know Emily without talking even though she knew Emily was feeling the same way it was different because she had loved many a time over her 800 years but they always ended up in betrayal and heart break, always, so Alison had a few trust issues with love. Any way if she didn't Emily would have been made into a human blood bag however Emily knew of her vampirism which wasn't good. The vampire had also let Duncan go back to his sad little human life after he got back with their stuff and her car which was very convenient to say the least.

Alison was lying on the grass in the backyard just letting her vampire hearing take over until she found something reliant or interesting but nothing had so it was more just relaxing. Then something came from next door more a voice and she knew it better than any, Emily's voice. She started to listen in out of curiosity. "So Em what was the fight with Paige about?" A girl asked

"Just that I wasn't paying full attention too her, do you think she is overreacting Spencer because I do?" Emily said and Alison knew that was a lie, Emily's brain was probably trying to make sense of last night.

"Were you paying attention to her?" Spencer asked, Alison knew the answer no Emily wasn't because the magic of whatever it's called which made this happen made everything that Emily felt for anyone else feel less important or strong.

"No." Emily admitted making Alison smirk taking a slip of her drink

"Okay you have been off since yesterday after that girl brought a coffee, what happened Em?" Spencer asked with concern filling voice. Well Spencer Emily has just experienced a thing called love at first sight with a vampire so yeah she will be a little off, Alison thought chuckling at her comment.

"I can't get her out of my mind, every time I try it works for a second then she's back right at the front of my mind, I have a good thing going with Paige but it just feeling insignificant and I have no idea why. We talked for about 2 minutes, all I know about her is that she is Alison DiLaurentis. That's it." Emily half lies about the whole only knowing Alison's full name but to be honest she wasn't sure if it was real.

"Emily did you just say DiLaurentis, Alison DiLaurentis?" Spencer clarifies and Emily nods "She's bad news just stay away." Spencer warns making both Alison and Emily's blood boil at the slight thought of staying away.

"You mean how she is a vampire." Emily states shocking the smarter girl "Yeah I know two vampires attacked me last night and Alison saved me with mention of her name and her heir ship to a clan." Alison stands up moving to the gate separating the two gardens but stops before either of them can see her.

"Do you know what the hell is happening between you two!" Spencer shouts snapping Alison who jumps over the wall quickly.

"Do you hunter?" Alison asks shocking both of them but not looking at Emily only Spencer.

Spencer finally gets her words out "Yes, you and your evil kind compel humans into loving you so you can kill them because you are sick." Spencer pushes the vampire who swallows the anger she is feeling.

"Alison why are you here?" Emily chokes out looking at the blonde who turns to face her. Instantly all of the anger goes away with one look at Emily

"I live next door and I heard my name then your friend was getting this whole situation wrong so I'm here to set it straight. This whole thing is because of a witch who wanted to give all vampires a weakness so each vampire is given a human who with one look fall in love with and the same for said human. That Spencer is what is happening, Emily is my weakness."

**Yeah I wanted Emily to know early because I felt like it and the whole vampire weakness thing I didn't mean for it but it was right at the moment so I went with it. More on the DiLaurentis clan, what gene vampires are, the whole weakness thing, the hunter clans, werewolf packs and witch covens and who is in them. If you enjoyed review, follow and favorite! If you have any ideas or questions private message me or review and I will respond as soon as possible. To next time **

**-Caitlin **


	2. Chapter 2- Do you want to know or go?

**Thank you for all of your amazing support of 15 follows, 9 favourites and 6 reviews which I am going to be responding too at the bottom of this chapter. Please keep up all of the amazing support which you have been doing so well and I am doing two a week so it won't be too short each chapter and I can enjoy it more as a writer. **

* * *

As soon as the vampire stopped talking she was gone with a blink of an eye. Alison was frustrated for many reasons, one she lived next door to a hunter, two she was in love and it was out of her bloody control and three the person she was in love with has perfectly human. Alison fell into the couch putting her head into a pillow which covered her face and let out a scream which died as soon as it hit the pillow. Noel walked downstairs to see what is up with the older vampire. "Ali what's wrong?" Noel asked sitting next to her

"Well we live next door to hunters and I found the human which I will love for the rest of my life." Alison explained running her fingers through her hair.

Noel looked at her with wide eyes "Wait when did you find the human?" Noel knew how much Alison would be hating this and how she didn't have control over it.

"The coffee shop yesterday, that's what I was doing last night plus I had to save her from two vampires so she also knows of my being a vampire too." Then a burning hunger hit her because of her not feeding since the day before last so a feed was in order. "I'm going to go feed be back in a hour." Alison said quickly standing up leaving the house before Noel could say another word.

Emily didn't know why every time Alison stopped a pipe bomb she flashed off straight after but had to talk to Alison like right now. Then the human remembered that the blonde had said she lived next door to Spencer so she was leaning against a car which she hoped belonged to Alison, she was right because the vampire came rushing out of the house spotting Emily within a second. "Emily what are you doing here?" Alison asked really not wanting to be stopped right now with her blood lust getting worse by the second.

"I need to talk to you about this, I am confused yesterday I wasn't in love with a vampire really I thought they were only bedtime stories and I want answers!" Emily demanded crossing her arms which was pretty cute in Alison's opinion.

Alison nodded in agreement "You are right but when I tell you, I am going to give you a choice either I can make you forget ever seeing me and you will stop loving me or you can keep knowing me and we will work this out." Alison proposed and Emily felt a pain in her chest thinking about not knowing Alison.

"Okay but I want every question answered." Alison smirked but didn't want to answer right now because she was starving.

"Under one condition you come back in one hour because I am hungry and I get very irritable when I'm hungry." Alison said and Emily looked conflicted

"Fine." Emily nodded putting her hands into her pockets walking away knowing she had to allow Alison to feed without giving her a lecture about it because she would rather Alison feed on someone than die herself.

Emily continued walking down the roads of Rosewood for another 45 minutes just wanting some quite time to think however that wasn't going to happen because she heard "Emily wait up!" It was Paige. Paige quickly caught up grabbing Emily's arm so she couldn't walk away like last night. "So I've called you but you didn't answer so I guess your still mad at me." Emily really didn't want to talk about this, to be honest she would rather be talking to Alison but of course the blonde had to feed.

Emily shrugged then started wondering if Alison could hear them talking and if so was she listening in "No I could have a lot on my mind." She shortly answered continuing walking to specifically no where.

Paige was still hot on her tail like normal "Like what you can tell me Emily I love you." Paige made Emily stop in her turned to look at Paige feeling guilty for something that she didn't have control over. If Emily was honest she was never fully in love with Paige but did care about her.

"You don't and can't get it." Emily muttered in a small voice which was just able to hear.

"If you love me than you will tell me." Paige said touching Emily's left upper arm but the brunette knew that she just had to walk away from Paige, yes they had a good thing going but she made for someone else, to give a broken winged angel hope for the future.

"That's the problem I don't love and can't love you." Emily says but to her surprise Paige doesn't seem shocked.

"You told me about how you are in love with a murderous, soulless, evil vampire called Alison DiLaurentis, I know Spencer told me." Paige seemed mad but not at Emily but at Alison for wreaking the love of her life even if Emily didn't see their relationship that way of course Paige did. Emily was stood their shocked however a blonde women who looked a bit like Alison appeared.

"Now can you stop talking crap about my best friend which isn't here to defend herself, can you do that little wolf?" Cece smirks at the reaction of the werewolf and human, who she suspects is Alison's.

"Wait your a werewolf?" Emily asks her now ex-girlfriend

"Yup can't you smell her? Wet dog mixed with really cheap perfume, gross." The vampire taunts but Emily feels her blood start boiling because Paige calls she loves her but never told her this.

"Can you stop making fun of me in front of my girlfriend?" The werewolf snaps at Cece making her chuckle

Before anyone else can talk Emily speaks up "Ex-girlfriend, I am your ex-girlfriend." Paige stands there shocked from head to toe

"You would rather be with a slutty, evil, psychopath than me!" Paige shouts however a car goes to a halt parking quickly near us making a noise like a screeching cat.

The door to the black BMW opens and Cece is wearing a giant smirk. Alison gets out of the car making Emily's heart rate quicken by tenfold. Paige mutters something rude about the older vampire but no one takes notice. Alison's eyes fall on Emily first who she quickly flashes a smile at then to Cece than lastly Paige, her eyes flashes back and forth between them all until she gets what's going on "Let me guess Emily kind of told you and you told her you knew from Spencer than you started to talk shit like most wolves do so Cece came over and revealed you as a Lycanthrope which is true than you in your rage called me a psychopath right?" Alison observed keeping her attention Paige but every once and a while it would land on Emily.

"How did you know all of that?" Emily asked in wonder making Alison look at her again

"I have great guessing skills, sweetie." Alison winks at Emily making her smile. Paige is in raged and if she doesn't calm down there is a chance she might turn into her wolf form. Alison sees this and whispers to Emily "I think I should go or your ex will start ripping my face off with her claws so meet me at my house once you have gotten rid of her." Alison dismissed the urge to kiss Emily's neck right there right now as she stood back up straight signalling to Cece to get into the car. The vampires get into the car and speed of quickly, out of sight.

Paige and Emily stood there awkwardly look at each other trying to think of the right thing to say but nothing came to either of them. However before either could respond Aria approaches them "How are you two doing?" Aria asked not knowing anything about what the hell has just happened between them.

"Horrible." Paige muttered with anger filling her voice

"What happened?" Aria asked always the concerned one

"I just had my heart taken out of my chest ripped out and torn into tiny pieces." Paige said making Emily feel that guilt again but knew whatever she felt for Alison was five times stronger.

Aria looked between the two in complete confusion "We broke up Aria." Emily clarified not wanting to talk to either of two, all she wanted was answers not stupid questions about why she broke up with Paige, who also lied to her about being a werewolf which seemed to piss her off more. So Emily just stormed off and was thankful she wasn't followed. It took about 10 minutes of walking to get to the DiLaurentis property which is where Alison was currently living and was next door to the house of one of the biggest hunter family in Rosewood which was unnerving to both vampires and hunters alike.

Emily knocked on the big wooden door of the house which was opened, after 5 to 10 seconds, by a boy with brown hair and quite tanned skin who was smirking. "You must be Emily, I'm Noel." He smirked even more after he finished talking, he had a type of arrogance about him.

"Noel move out of the bloody way or I am going to rip your balls off." Alison threatened and Noel turned around to see his friend smiling innocently. Then within a flash of an eye he was behind Alison who responded by grabbing his left arm and slamming him against the nearest all putting pressure expertly onto his left arm and shoulder making him hiss in pain.

Cece came down the stairs with an amused look on her face "Noel when will you ever learn not to attack a vampire who has the gene and is a lot older than you?" Cece asked with a short laugh as Alison let go of him and the vampires started laughing.

"Can you two just go away whilst I talk to Emily?" Alison asked walking towards a very confused Emily with a smile. "You know they are just showing off, kind of like 5 year old's." Alison whispered to the human who giggled, again Alison dismissed the urge to kiss the brunette, not because she was scared Emily wouldn't kiss her back, it was pretty obvious she would but more she wanted perfect timing for their first kiss. Alison invited Emily in with a jester with she took walking in cautiously.

Cece rolled her eyes dragging Noel with her as they left the house "By the way Emily ask about how evil Alison is because she is pretty evil." Noel teased before he left.

"Bastard!" Alison shouted back at him and it had more meaning because of them being from a time when it had more meaning than just a insult, well it always really was but had a real meaning behind it. A car drove out of the driveway meaning the other two had left listening distance for normal vampires. "Do you want to sit down or just stand there looking at me with a confused expression?" Alison asked making Emily let out a faint laugh. They both sat down not too close but not to far away either but they both wanted to be a lot closer than what they were however they didn't move either. "So what do you want to know first?" Alison started the conversation which was bound to happen.

* * *

**So here is the part where I respond to your reviews:**

**Che- Thank you for your support and well Alison is a vampire and Spencer is a vampire hunter so of course they don't like each other but they might change has Emison get more serious**

**Guest- So I have never read Supernatural little liars so if I seem to be copying them to you than I am sorry but I am using my own brand of ideas and I knew I would probably be questioned about me copying other people but I am not so if you feel that way than just don't read the story if you are going to hate.**

**Guest- I am so happy you 'Love it!'**

**Drea82581- I'll try to keep up the good work but if it slips than tell me, okay.**

**Leon7272- No your amazing!**

**Emisonfeels2- I hope this was quick enough of a update and I think you are as amazing or even more**


	3. Chapter 3- Knowing

**Welcome back and Oh my god we found out who A is also they won't be in this story by the way because I don't know much about them or what their relationships with people are. We are on 23 follows, 14 favorites and 15 reviews which I will be replying to at the bottom. If you enjoy then follow, favorite or review!**

* * *

Emily racked through every question which she had and decided to ask the simplest question which she had "How old are you Alison?" Alison smirked as she let out a chuckle at how predictable the human was being.

"Well I was born in 1193," Alison paused to see Emily's reaction which was mostly shocked and that did amuse Alison a bit before she continued answering the question which Emily had asked "So that would make me 822 years old." To say Alison wasn't enjoying herself would be a lie but not too much because this was a pretty serious conservation they were having.

"Where did you grow up?" Emily wanted to know this because she was interested in the question and wanted to know every single thing about the blonde who was clearly enjoying herself and letting it show.

"Italy. My father was a lord, we lived in a big castle with hundreds of servants, my life was good for those days. I was betrothed to the eldest son of another lord in Italy, I can't remember his name for the life of me. Then we let a bloody orphan from England come and stay with us. The orphan was really a vampire, his name was Alfred. He fell love with me very quickly and compelled me to love him back." Alison wanted to tell the story before it was eventually asked by Emily. Her eyes showed but also anger in them as Alison started talking again "Alfred turned my family and I into vampires, he knew a witch that made us daylight rings, so we can walk in the sun." The vampire pointed at the daylight ring on her right hand and Emily's fingers brushed feeling fireworks go off when their skin touched. Their eyes quickly locked but before anything could happen the look broke.

Alison continued with her story "Little did he know compulsion wore off when we turn so the fake love which I had for him turned into pure hared. I acted like I still loved him for 1 year when I learnt that I have the gene and how to control it." Emily was wondering what the gene was and why Alison had it so she asked.

"What's the gene?"

"Well I am twice as strong and fast as normal vampires my age. I can control fire, water, air and earth. I can also only die from a stake made of the wood of Ley's whitebeam tree, which is fortunately for me very rare. We can undo compulsion from vampires without the gene." Alison listed feeling quite smug about her being a gene vampire.

"So what happened to Alfred?" Emily asked wanting to get on with the story which Emily was telling than another question popped up before the vampire could answer "Also what's the DiLaurentis clan?" The question made Alison smirk even more.

"I killed him because he killed my father because my father didn't want me to leave with Alfred, they fought about it like in a fight ending up with my father's heart across the room. When he told me, I was livid and I let my anger take control as I set him on fire." Alison saw a mix of emotions in Emily's eyes but mostly there was anger and pity in them which Alison hated. "After that we turned a lot people and a few had, have, the gene. We gave daylight rings to the ones we trusted which formed the inner circle of the DiLaurentis clan, they turned more and more humans into vampires. In 200 years we were a highly feared vampire clan, we moved to England and stayed there until the new world was found." Alison explained feeling a weight life off her chest as she told more and more of the truth which felt amazing.

"You and the clan turned people then went to the US?" Emily quickly generalized in a questioning tone.

Alison nodded "We lived in Boston, help build it really. I left the clan's protection when I was 400 years old however I was still the heir to the clan after my mother even through I have an older brother he doesn't have the gene so I am the heir. After 200 years of traveling around Europe I went back to Italy where I meet a human Cece Drake and Noel Kahn who lived in the village near my childhood home. We became quick friend and when they asked me to turn them, I did." Emily saw a side of Alison which was human, almost human.

"Is anyone else supernatural who I should know about?" Emily asked and the blonde frowned a little but it shortly went away

"Well there is Cece, Noel and I who are the only vampires, of my knowledge, in Rosewood. There is a wolf pack which Paige belongs too and many more who I am pretty sure hate me more than anything in the world. A hunters guild which is lead by the Hastings who I live next door to but they aren't stupid so they won't attack unless they are sure no one will die. A witch coven who I want to make a alliance with because of them being powerful and don't hate vampires, that much." Alison was being truthful Cece was setting up a meeting with the head of the coven for as soon as possible.

"How do you turn supernatural and what can each of them do?" Emily felt like she needed to know this if she was going to dive into the supernatural, well more like date someone who was but she also knows she will become a target for Alison's many enemies plus Emily knows sooner or later she will consider turning into a vampire for an eternity with Alison.

"Us vampires can compel, it's basically mind control so drink holy water which does burn us to the touch. We are fast and strong which increases over the years after our transformation. We can heal humans with our blood however if you die with it in your system than you will become a vampire, well be in transition, then after you've awakened you have to feed on human blood otherwise you will die within 24 hour of your awakening. Sunlight can burn us, a wooden stake through the heart kills normal vampires, decapitation of the head will do it too same with the heart being ripped out. Oh and we heal really fast." The vampire explained than paused as she moved onto talking about the werewolves.

Emily nodded which was meaning for her to continue "Werewolves can turn at will into their wolf form. Their venom can kill us quickly but their blood is the cure so I keep a few doses of blood with me at all times. Wolves are born that way and activates once they are ready. Oh and they are easily angered and that fuels their transformation. Silver and wolfsbane burns to the touch for them. Plus they are killed with silver through the heart or head, decapitation, broken neck, too much wolfsbane in their system and heart being ripped out." Emily had a look of realization and let out a quite chuckle "What?" Alison asked in complete confusion.

"I just realized why Paige never came to my house for dinner when my dad was home." Alison raised a eye brow not knowing what she means "Okay so when ever my dad comes home we use our silver wear." Alison rolled her eyes and Emily pushed her softly then pretended to be offended. Alison chuckled as she lightly pushed her back. However Emily groaned in pain which was fake.

"Oh my god are you okay?" Alison asked with her voice full of concern for the human who she believed she had hurt. Emily buried herself in the couch when Alison bent over her, her face inches from Emily's. Their eyes locked for the second time. The brunette's eyes drifted to Alison's lips then back up to her blue eyes, Alison did the same. Their lips meet in a slow and passionate kiss which set both of the girls bodies on fire. Their lips moved in sync and their foreheads touched. The kiss broke but their foreheads were still touching and both of their eyes opened staring into each others. "Are you okay?" Alison asked again wanting, needing to kiss Emily again like a drug.

"I've never been better." Emily stated feeling the exact same thing as the blonde who smiled

"Good." Their lips meet again but not in a soft kiss more in a heated one. Desire and lust was flowing through the kiss and Alison bit Emily's bottom lip, with human teeth, making her moan into Alison's mouth. Her tongue entered the human's mouth exploring it. Their body's were tingling from head to toe as the kiss deepened even more. Then there was a loud, angry knock on the door which made them both jump and the kiss broke, both of them groaned in frustration. The air smelt of werewolf which Alison could smell from a mile away "Wolf." Alison muttered as soon as she got the scent. The vampire stood up moving to the door and she opened it slowly to find Paige, another wolf and the pack's Alpha, Caleb Rivers, stood there with pissed off expressions "Now now why are wolves knocking at my front door?" Alison smirked drumming her fingers against the wooden door frame.

* * *

**Jessica851- I am honored that you went out of what you normally read for this story and please tell me what you think**

**EvilAngel666- Thanks for your support**

**Guest- I love that you liked it and I hope this was soon enough**

**EvilAngel666- You reviewed twice which I am so thankful for and yes there will be and Caleb is my wolf pack alpha, the witch coven is unknown for now**

**Guest- I hope you enjoyed this one as much as you did the last**

**Leon7272- I am hoping you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last**

**David Fishwick- Thanks for your amazing support**

**Drea82581- Was this good enough or was it bad, tell me about it please. Thanks for your continued support**

**Mem714714- Thanks and no characters from TVD are going to be in this plus I am not stopping until I feel like stopping and I won't be doing that any time soon**


	4. Chapter 4- Bitten or Smitten

**The support on this story is amazing, 39 follows, 17 favorites and 23 reviews. Please keep it up and all reviews will be answered and commented on next chapter if you put one on for this chapter.**

* * *

Alison knew her tapping her fingers would annoy the werewolves but it was entertaining to her so she kept doing it. "Alison." Caleb started keeping his voice calm until Alison stopped him mid sentence with a finger. They seem to not like that but Alison didn't care one bit.

"Only people I like can call me Alison, you and your mutts can call me Miss DiLaurentis." She saw the pack tense when she used the word mutts to descried them and her showing them little respect to their alpha made them a little mad too. 'Wolves are so easy to manipulate.' Alison thought making her smirk grow even bigger.

"No need to be a bitch!" Paige snapped trying to get under the vampires skin, unsuccessful which made Alison laugh at her. To be honest Paige was even more pissed at Alison than before she got here, if that was even possible.

The other wolf looked at bit older, about 21 to 26 give or take a few years, spoke "Paige shut up!" He snapped, Paige was taken about by what he just said to her, turning his attention back to Alison who was chuckling "Miss DiLaurentis, I am Ezra Fitz and I know who you are and what you are able to do." He spoke calmly and respectfully knowing the best way to handle the vampire was that way for everyone's sake.

Emily stood up seeing that two of her best friends boyfriends were werewolves feeling anger fill her from head to toe at how either they were lying to her friends or her "Wait are you two werewolves as well?" She asked in frustration then turned to Alison "Why didn't you tell me?"

The blonde rolled her eyes "I don't know who you know Emily other than the other teenagers you were with yesterday at the coffee shop." She answered blandly and Emily knew it was true.

"Emily you should go this isn't anything that you need to be bothered with." Caleb advised knowing something bad was probably going to happen.

"Fine," Emily huffed then she pointed at Alison who was smirking "and Alison we aren't done." She then walked out. Alison was left a bit confused at what Emily was getting at, was it the whole make out session or then question or maybe both however she didn't show it at all just kept smirking.

"What are you two doing?" Paige snapped showing pure hatred and anger towards the vampire. God Paige hated this one Emily smelt of vampire and that meant that she had been way to close to the she-bitch called Alison DiLaurentis, Two Alison got to talk to the love of her life and she couldn't do anything about it.

"None of your business, little girl." Alison wasn't making a challenge with the comment, it was just words. This angered the werewolf even more knowing what that meant.

"Paige go back to the camp, now!" Caleb ordered using the whole alpha order commands which no wolf could get around. Paige shot once last death glare at Alison before she left in a huff. "Like Ezra said we know what you can do and who you are in the supernatural world. We don't want to pick a fight with the DiLaurentis clan however we won't let you hurt any human in Rosewood." Caleb started crossing his arms across his chest.

Alison chuckled "No you will leave my friends and I alone. You will not mess with my relationship with Emily. You will not mess with my feeding on humans and we won't can any problems however if you do anyone of these things I will retaliate and you don't want that, do you?" Alison corrected flashing a deadly smile and look onto the wolves. She saw anger bubbling in the alpha wolf and he was close to turning.

Alison quickly within a millisecond put Caleb in a hold where with one movement his neck would snap which stopped either from moving or turning. "I can break his neck with a little pressure of his jaw." Some pressure was put on and he let out a hiss of pain "Do we have a deal?" The wolves traded a look

"No!" Ezra snapped and then Caleb's teeth bite down on Alison's forearm breaking the hold. Then a gust of wind knocked them both over quickly dropping them as a ring of fire surrounded the wolves.

Alison knew wolf venom was in her bloodstream but she wouldn't die from it so it wasn't a problem. "Know you have another chance to chance to rethink my offer." Alison felt the affects starting to take effect but she shock it off. "You see Emily would be pissed if I killed you both so here's your second chance but I won't give you a third." Alison warned and felt her becoming weaker by the second.

"Fine we won't mess with you and your business." Caleb gives in knowing if he doesn't the two heads of the wolf pack will be killed right there and then. The flames decreased and the two wolves almost sprinted away. Alison felt all of her body want to break as they were out of sight and hearing from using her elemental control.

**Emily's prov**

I knew that if I left Alison there then something bad would happen so she turned back around. Once she got there she saw Alison leaning against a car holding her arm. Then she collapsed. I felt my heart stop and I ran over to Alison. Who was out cold, I saw the blood flowing from her arm. Why wasn't it healing? "Alison can you hear me?" I pleaded and no response. Is she dead? No no no, Alison isn't dead. I feel tears start spilling from my eyes "Alison!" I scoop her head onto my lap.

She started groaning in pain and I have no idea why "Wake up, please." I plead in a whisper knowing I am full on crying. She isn't dead, no she cant be dead. What the hell is wrong? Her eyes flicker open fixing on me but it's not the look which I normally get. It's cold and deadly. Alison pins me to the ground and I am paralysed with fear. Veins come under her eyes, the blue eyes which she has go red, fangs come out "Alison what are you doing?" I mange to get out and she snaps out of it flying back hitting her head hard against a car.

Her face goes back to normal realizing what just happened "Oh my god Emily fuck, I'm so sorry." I see tears start forming in her eyes. The distance which she is keeping isn't going any closer maybe even a little further away. I am shocked at how vulnerable is she right now.

"It's fine, I'm fine." I try moving closer but she only moves further away scared that she might hurt me again. "You won't hurt me again, I trust you." I state moving closer to her but she shakes her head moving back until she pinned against the fence and I reach her. I still see blood flowing from her arm. I touch her other arm and her skin is as cold as ice.

She cant even look at me ashamed of what just happened "Look at me please." I touch her chin pulling her face to look at me. Our eyes lock and I see sorrow and pain in them. I bring my lips to Alison's in a soft and comforting kiss, which she returns after a second.

The kiss breaks after a few seconds "Caleb bit me." She admits and I feel anger flow through me at Hanna's stupid boyfriend. "I won't die but I need wolf blood to hell. In the kitchen in the corner cabinet there is mini fridge, in there on the door there are a few vials of it." I quickly nod standing up running inside of the house.

I found the blood quite quickly and get back to Alison within seconds of grabbing a vial. I hand her it and she quickly checks it is right, thankful it is, then downs it. I see the wound on her arm start healing within seconds of the blood being taken. We stand back up and she smiles at me "Thank you and I am so sorry for the whole attacking you thing. I was out cold and I smelt human blood, I didn't know it was you." Her voice hitches letting the pain show again. I pull her into a hug thankful she is alright. "I'm so sorry, i will get it if you want to forget." She whispers into my left shoulder where her head in buried

I feel think my heart is going to break at how much pain she is in right now "I will never want to forget you because I can't even think about not knowing you without wanting to throw up." I say truthfully "I will always love you."

I feel a wet patch on my shoulder from tears which she has shred onto it. "I will love you against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness happiness, against all discouragement which could be." I say into her ear, quoting Charles Dickens but its just so perfect at this moment to not.

* * *

**I cried writing that last part, I didn't have anything like that planned with the whole ending but I just went with it by the way I am writing this at 2am and this was only meant to be part of the story but I got sucked in. I know in the show Alison said the whole quote but it just felt so right for Emily to do it this time. This chapter was really just showing you how strong the whole spell is, Alison who is a vampire who has probably never cared about a human life never mind hurting them has been brought to sobbing with even the thought of doing so. **

**By the way was I the only one a little disappointed with the final of season 5. Like the person who A is, it's clever but not really that shocking. Also Marlene said we will get our answers within the first 10 episodes of season 6 then there will be a 4 year time jump plus we have seen A without the mask before. P.S don't put who A is in the reviews because someone who is living under a rock hasn't seen it yet so respect them that's why I haven't used she/he/it/bitch's, favorite quote by Hanna ever, name yet.**

* * *

**Guest: Thanks for your amazing comment and I won't be stopping anytime soon**

**Jessica851: Well I am so happy you love it so much and I am loving your support on the story by the way I think it's mine too**

**Drea82581: Yeah last time they kissed in this one they had this they made me cry from what happen, did it make you cry? I'm so happy you took a chance on this story, I hope you continue to like it**

**Mem714714: I kind of am too :)**

**Leon7272: I wanted to go longer but then the whole ending happened and I had to end it there, it was just perfect. I am doing a big one next chapter.**

**Guest: I will do and thanks for the support**

**InLoveWithEmison: They are getting closer and closer each chapter **

**xXxAngelStormxXx: Well with the whole Cece and Noel, they might date people. I don't know but the only people who will get effected by the weakness spell is Ali and Em. Ezra is another wolf and still a lot more to come. **


	5. Chapter 5- I love her more

**So every time I have started writing half way through I changed my mind and put it aside which is mostly because I am lazy so I don't like to think to much even though I do. I have deleted and redone the start about 10 times so that is why it has taken so long. I've not even got onto the crazy amount of support on this fan fiction with 47 follows, 22 favorites and 28 reviews, that's amazing and I am so grateful for it all so please keep it up if you enjoy this story or chapter!**

* * *

Alison pulled her head up to allow her's and Emily's eyes to meet which they did very quickly. "Il mio amore per te è infinito." Alison whispered in flaunt Italian. She smirked at how Emily was confused at her Italian.

"What does the mean?" Emily whispered back still with her arms tightly around the blonde's waist and Alison's arms wrapped out her neck keeping them both close. To be honest the brunette found it a bit of a turn on when the blonde spoke in her native tongue.

"My love for you is infinite." Alison replied then her phone started ringing with a ring tone which meant one person was calling her. "Don't make a sound." Alison instructed breaking the embrace standing a few steps back. She took a deep breathe and answered the phone "Hello mother," Alison's voice was calm as she greeted Jessica DiLaurentis over the phone. Emily's eyes widened and Alison put her ring finger to her lips as a signal not to speak right now.

"Are you alone?" Jessica asked having something private to tell her only daughter.

"Yes I am alone," Alison easily lied "what is the matter?"

The leader of the DiLaurentis clan took a deep breathe "Your brother is on a course of destruction towards you and has killed any vampire I have sent after him." Jessica began feeling disappointment from her only son and first born just wishing he was more like his sister however Jason wasn't anything like Alison. Alison could be cunning, smart, powerful and a good leader whilst Jason made stupid choices, weak and more of foot solider, that was why he wasn't the heir well him also not having the gene made it easier to decide.

"Where is Jason?" Alison asked annoyed at her older brother who had always been the weaker of the two even before they were vampires.

"A mile of Rosewood at the lost woods inn, I have vampires on him." Jessica told Alison who ran her fingers through her golden locks in raged with her brother's behavior even through she loved her brother he could be an moron sometimes.

Alison shook her head "Why is he such a failure? He's a bloody DiLaurentis not a bloody human teenager. I'll go get Jason." Alison ranted pacing back and forth. "Who knows of this?" Alison asked concerned for her family's reputation.

"The inner circle, us and royal guards." Jessica told her daughter. The inner circle was the trusted few in the DiLaurentis clan and the royal guards were the guards of the DiLaurentis and the inner circle of the clan.

"So are you doing Alison?" Jessica asked not talking to her daughter for almost 5 years, which may seem a long time to a human but to a vampire it was like a week.

"Can everyone hear you or me right now?" Alison asked making sure she wouldn't be heard by anyone who could endanger Emily how she knew he mom needed to know.

"No one can hear us." Jessica shortly answered wanting to know what is wrong with her daughter or causing her trouble.

She locked eye contact with Emily on least time before walking out of eye shot "I found it, my weakness, mom and I don't know what to do help me please." Alison pleaded knowing if Emily heard she might be hurt by the way she explained it which wasn't the best way but she didn't know what to do and knew her mother would help out.

Jessica exhaled in frustration "Ali it will be fine, who knows?" Jessica said sounding like a mother which rarely happened but she was worried.

"Noel, Cece but the wolves and hunters know, a wolf is her ex and a hunter is her best friend." Alison saw Emily eyeing her concerned seeing the panic which was consuming the blonde.

Emily mouthed to Alison "Are you okay?" Alison smiled at how much Emily cared and nodded in response.

"I'm sending down 5 royal guards with wolves, hunters and your weakness. I am not leaving your well being to chance." Jessica stated and waited for Alison to protest but she didn't actually she knew it was a good idea

"Thank you and mother make sure they have the gene, I want to have some fun with the wolves and hunters." Alison was smirking and heard her mother chuckle quietly

"They will be there within 2 hours, goodbye Alison." Jessica was concerned for both of her children now.

"Goodbye mother." Alison ended the call walking back over towards Emily who was still concerned. Emily opened her mouth to talk when Alison grabbed her by the waist pulling her closer again "Now where were we?" Alison said seductively into Emily's ear sending a shiver down the human's spine.

Alison smirked at the reaction of the human "You were speaking Italian and I was about to kiss you." Emily replied bringing her lips to Alison's who happily kissed her back. Emily's arms were wrapped around Alison's neck. The kiss broke so they could breathe, well Alison didn't need to breathe but it was a habit and Emily definitely did.

Alison wrapped a piece of Emily's jet black hair around her finger "Sei così bella." Alison knew it turned the human on so why not keep speaking in Italian.

Emily pecked the vampire's lips before speaking "What does that one mean?" Alison smiled and yes she knew about her brother causing trouble for her and her family but she couldn't pull away

"Your so beautiful." Alison purred kissing the corner of Emily's mouth. Then Alison heard a car pulling into the drive and knew it was Cece and Noel coming back to wreak her fun. "They seriously have the worst timing ever." Alison groaned breaking the embrace tuning to her friends.

Noel jumped out of the car "Wow Alison breaking out the Italian, that only happens when your super pissed off or trying too hard." Noel taunted and Alison rolled her eyes.

"Okay you two," she pointed at Noel and Cece "stay here and if Jason or the royal guard show up than call me." Alison said and they seemed confused about both things however Alison didn't answer "and Emily don't come here until I say it's safe," Alison knew all three of the people around her were confused but didn't really care. "Pass me your phone." Alison quickly said and Emily obliged. The vampire punched her phone number into the phone handing it back "if you need me than call or text." She smiled at her "Goodbye." Alison was gone within another second.

Once the vampire got to where her brother was she heard a stick snap and flipped the figure over who was attacking her at vampire speed. Alison saw her brother who was shocked to see it was her and smiled. Alison returned the smile pulling him up and into a hug. "Hey Jas." Alison hadn't seen her brother in about 20 years. He spun her around in excitement of seeing his little sister. They had grown very close when they turned into vampires after their father's death.

"Ali, I knew you were around here and I guess mother told you of my actions but she doesn't get it!" They parted as Jason talked.

"Jas what's wrong?" Ali asked concerned for her brother who was the only person who fully reminded her of her life before vampirism.

"I lost Sara, a group of wolves attack her when I was talking to mother on the phone." Jason has tears welling up in his eyes just thinking about it. Alison pulled him into another hug thinking about his that happened to Emily because Sara was Jason's weakness who he turned back in the 60's.

"God Jason I didn't know, I can't even think about that happening to me without wanting to ball." Alison knew Jason was crying.

"You can't imagine it until you've found it." Jason then had a thought about if his sister had "Have you?" Jason asked and Alison nodded at her brother.

"A few days ago." Jason smiled knowing how amazing the feeling is than felt his grief again about Sara. "Let's go back to mine."

Emily decided to home after Alison left to go do get her brother, which Emily could work out during the time when she could hear the blonde. Emily then remember she had school tomorrow where she knew Spencer would get in a argument with her about Alison then Paige would want to talk to her at swim practice. How the hell was she meant to listen to her teachers blabber on about history, a book, maths or whatever they would try to teach her. Emily found her four best friends sat on the decking of her house waiting for her. Emily decided to turn around walking the other way even if they didn't know about Alison, well except Spencer she couldn't talk to her right now. "Em don't you dare ignore us!" Spencer shouted and they quickly caught up with her.

"I don't want a bloody lecture Spencer." Emily snapped crossing her arms turning back to her house followed by the other girls.

"Well your getting one." Hanna said "Did you know less than an hour ago she had Caleb in a position where she could of killed him?" Emily felt in raged at the mention of Caleb after he bit Alison.

"Then he bit her causing her to collapse right in front of my eyes." Emily retorted and then they all shared a look.

"She has killed thousands of people." Aria added

"Saved thousands as well including me." The swimmer was happy with her defense of the vampire who was getting belittled right now. Yes Alison would be a monster and Emily knew that but if Alison was truly a monster than she wouldn't of cried into her shoulder like she had done less than half an hour ago just at the thought of her hurting Emily, kissed her with such softness and passion, looked at her in the way she does, cared about her well being and who couldn't love Alison when she speaking in Italian.

Spencer was getting frustrated "Do you even know her?" Spencer asked

"Yes I do, I know more about her with a few conversations than you do from the stupid ghost stories which surround her and her family." Emily was getting annoyed with her friends and them trying to make her hate Alison, which was never going to happen. "So what are you all?"

Aria spoke first "Hanna and Spencer are hunters, I'm a witch but my family isn't in the coven who are vampire lovers." Emily felt betrayed by them for not tell her about any of this.

"Why didn't anyone tell me!" Emily shouted having enough of the lies and secrets. Then she realized up to now the only person to her knowledge who hadn't lied to her was Alison so why should she hate her.

They shared a of how to handle this "You didn't need to know and we were just looking out for you and still are." Hanna said and they all felt guilty for not telling Emily but they wanted to keep Emily safe even though now that was in vein. "We love you Em, you are more than my best friend, you are my sister." Hanna added truthfully fully knowing Emily was super annoyed at all of them.

"I love you all too but I love Alison even more." Emily felt emotionally drained right now from a day of her fight with Paige, Alison and her break down, her anger at almost everyone who she was close to before Alison and being scared of her whole world. They all looked down at their shoes for a second "If you want to keep our friendship you will just shut up about how much you hate Alison because if you make me choose I will always choose her." The human just had enough of this and didn't want another word of it.

"Fine." They all said in unison not wanting to lose Emily because they knew Emily wasn't lying the love which she felt for Alison so they just had to suck it up or lose Emily, maybe forever, to Alison.

* * *

**Leon7272- Next chapter I promise but I wanted to add more drama for this one, sorry.**

**Don't Mess With My Emison- I am so honored that you love this story so much. To be honest I am so happy you think that about my writing and please keep up your amazing support.**

**Guest- The triple great is just great XD (I'm not funny, so sorry)**

**Kenz- Thank you so much and I hope you continue to enjoy the story**

**Guest- So happy you are enjoying it and please keep it up**

* * *

**So do you guys want more of Alison talking in Italian or should I just stop with that? Next chapter will be looking more in depth of the whole different groups of people of Rosewood. With Wolves, Hunters, the vampire hating and vampire loving witch covens and the DiLaurentis clan then of course some Emison here and there. **

**If you have enjoyed this chapter or if you are a newcomer to the story than first welcome, my name is Caitlin, than follow, favorite and review which you can of course do if you aren't a newcomer. I'm going shut up now. Goodbye until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6- Oh brother

**Thanks for all of the support and we are now on 48 follows, 23 favorites and 33 reviews which is just crazy for the 6th chapter of this story. This is the longest chapter which I have wrote for this story so I hope you enjoy and It's basically all Emison. Warning sexual content so we are now a M rating.**

* * *

Alison and Jason were walking back to the house due to the fact Alison ran here, of course using vampire speed. They were about about 5 minutes away and had been talking about what they had done in the last 20 years. Then Alison spotted Emily's friends who were glaring at her. Jason picked it up very quickly "Hunters or wolves?" Jason wondered with a grin

Alison smirked "The blonde and the tallest are hunters whilst the other is a witch who is part of the coven who hates us." Alison had only recently found his information out and was planning on tell Emily. "Oh and Emily's best friends as well." Alison chuckled and saw they were walking towards them. They seemed annoyed to say the least "What can I do for you three?" Alison asked and Jason chuckled quietly.

"Promise us something." Spencer started having a pair hand on a steak in case Alison tried anything. The vampire shrugged "Don't you ever turn your back on Emily and keep her safe." Spencer knew if she told Alison to stay away then Emily would find out and they would say goodbye to her friendship with Emily.

"My sister isn't an idiot and we both can tell you have your hand on a streak to attack if this get too bad." Jason didn't need to call Alison as his sister but it just told them who he is. They shared a look of concern and Alison chuckled at their fear.

"I won't kill you unless you force my hand, you have Emily to thank for that." Alison saw rage bubbling in their eyes at the mention of Emily and their relationship. Then Alison's phone started ringing and she answered it.

"Alison?" She knew it was Emily very quickly

"The one and only." Alison saw she was angering the three non-vampires with her answering the phone in the middle of a conversation.

"I kind of need you right now, I feel like my life is falling apart and your the only person who hasn't lied to me." Alison knew Emily was either crying or had just stopped by the tone of her voice. Alison felt her heart break at thinking of Emily sat in her room or somewhere crying.

She looked at Jason who had heard the conversation "Of course, where are you?" Alison made a sign for her brother to start walking with her totally ignoring the three others who seemed frustrated with her.

"My house, do you know where it is?" Emily rested her head against the wall feeling another tear roll from her eyes and down her cheek.

"Yeah that night where you found out, I didn't leave you totally alone." Alison admitted and her brother snickered at her earning a playful push and a fake glare. Emily couldn't help but smile at Alison's efforts to protect her.

"Okay, see you when you get here." Emily said weakly and sadly.

"I will be there as soon as." Alison promised and Emily ended the call after Alison had finished talking.  
"Jace I'm so sorry but I have to but I will be back as soon as possible." Alison knew Jason understand but felt like she needed to say sorry any way.

"I will tell Cece and Noel where you are and the royal guards will just have to trust me when I say you are fine." Jason told her sister who smiled at him. They both nodded in a silent goodbye before going in different directions.

Emily was sat on her window sit with her knees up to her chest and her arms around her knees keeping them there. She didn't know how long ago she had called Alison, I could of been a minute or 10 minutes for all she knew. Then there was a knock at the door and knew if it was Alison then she could hear her and if not than she didn't care. She muttered come in or something like that. Another knock came but it was from her bedroom door this time "Emily can I come in?" Alison asked opening the door and waiting in the doorframe. Emily just simply nodded and the blonde came inside.

She didn't know whether or not to pulling Emily into a hug or just let her talk. "What's the matter?" Alison asked squatting so she was at eye level with Emily.

Emily wanted Alison to pull her into an embrace and tell her words of comfort but the blonde had done neither yet. "People who I've known my whole life and trusted with it have been lying to be my whole life." Emily moved so Alison could sit down quickly looking from the space to Alison sending a message.

Alison obliged sitting next to the human who quickly fell against her and onto her chest. Alison responded by wrapping her arms around Emily protectively. "I will never lie to you." Alison promised knowing it will be hard to keep but knew it was what Emily needed in her life.

Emily closed her eyes and muttered "Good." Alison kissed the top of Emily's head. The brunette looked about up at the blonde who had been rubbing the top of her life forearm for a while. Emily couldn't help but to capture Alison's lips with her own in a slow kiss which drained all of the bad things away from her mind. However Emily soon turned it from something sweet and innocent to something lustful and heated which caught the vampire off guard momentally but she recovered why quickly.

Emily started to straddle Alison sitting on her lap which was different for the blonde who she was always the one in control but it was a bit of a turn on for Alison. The kiss broke so Emily could breathe "Em...ily I don't know if this is a good idea. You aren't in a good mind set and..." Alison trailed off not knowing if she could call Emily, Em yet.

Emily put her mouth to Alison's ear "Then put me in a good mind set and you can call me Em all you want as long as I can call you Ali." Emily whispered seductively kissing her earlobe than her jawline making Alison quietly moan in pleasure.

"The only people who can call me Ali are those who I love or those I trust. Emily my dare you fall into both without doubt." Their lips came back together and Alison's fingers were running through Emily's hair. Emily started to nibble on the bottom lip which caused Alison to let out a moan into the other girl's mouth, the brunette took the opportunity to let her tongue enter Alison's mouth. Their tongued danced together for a while.

Alison knew that the place where they are right now isn't the best place. So she pulled Emily even closer and vamped over to the bed which also made the swap who was on top. Emily noticed as soon as she felt the soft fabric of her bed. Emily broke the kiss momentarily and their eyes meet "You moved us without even stopping kissing me, impressive." Alison chuckled at the comment peaking her lips on more time before talking.

"Em are you sure you want this?" Alison asked, of course Alison did but the human might not.

Emily took Alison's face in the hands "I want every single part of this." They kissed again with teeth and tongue involved. Alison brought her lips to the human's neck putting light kisses onto it. Than she found the sweet spot and started sucking on it making Emily moan.

Alison's kisses were stopped by the fabric of Emily's shirt. She wanted to take it off so bad but was scared of Emily freaking out so didn't. Emily quickly noticed and was also a little shocked of Alison being scared of something. "Ali you can take my shirt off if you want." Emily said twirling a piece of Alison's hair around her finger.

Alison flashed a wicked smile which sort of scared Emily a bit. "If I do than Emily I won't be able to stop myself so there is no going back." Alison warned knowing it was fully true only just being able to stop herself right now.

"Perfect." They kissed again however now Alison's hands here under her shirt. Than the kiss broke when her shirt was taken off thrown somewhere in the room. Alison bit her lip look at Emily which made Emily blush. "Stop staring." She wined making Alison chuckle kissing the top of her chest.

Emily felt like her skin was going to catch alight when Alison's lips touched it. Alison had been kissing her stomach for less than a minute and Emily had quietly moaned a few times. There was a small throb in between Emily's legs which was only getting worse by the second. Alison made her way back up Emily's body until their eyes could meet again. "Em have you ever had sex before?" Alison asked cautiously tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Emily bit her bottom lips "No but i know I can trust you and..." Emily trailed off a bit panicked that Alison might stop.

Alison put her mouth to Emily's ear "My sweet, innocent Emily, you have no idea how much I love you." Emily felt her heart swell when Alison used the possessive pronoun.

"Your Emily?" She repeated wanting to her that seductive whisper from Alison again.

"You are my Emily and don't forget it." She started kissing Emily's jawline. Emily's hands were moving up and down Alison's back under her shirt. Then with one swift motion Alison removed her shirt making Emily's breathe hitch in the her throat. Now it was her turn to stare which wasn't make the vampire uncomfortable. "My eyes are up here." She teased cupping Emily's cheek drawing unique shapes with her thumb.

Emily look back up at her "Ali you don't need to ask to take of my clothing just do it." Emily said pulling Alison even closer by her waist, she was a little surprised by her own boldness. A wicked grin came across the blondes face and she started to Emily's shoulder right near the shoulder strap of her bra, pushing it down when the kisses were almost on top of it. She repeated it with the other shoulder. The only thing keep the bra on Emily was the clasp which Alison knew would be off within a few seconds. Alison thrown the bra somewhere as soon as she unclasped the bra.

Alison felt her breathe hitch, to her surprise, once Emily chest was fully bare. She looked back up at Emily who had deep red thanks to blushing. Alison captured Emily's lips in a passionate, strong kiss where teeth and tongues clashed. At some point in their kiss Alison's bra was taken off and thrown somewhere. Alison's hands started massaging the human's tits making Emily moan loudly arching against the vampire. "Tell me what to do next Em." Alison ordered whispering into the brunette's ear.

Emily found it hard to think with Alison sucking on her earlobe and upper neck and Alison's hands playing with her boobs. "I don't know." Emily muttered moaning loudly as Alison's thumb ran over her nipple.

Alison was increasing the pleasure by every second whilst ignoring the growing throb in between her own legs. "Come on Em, what should I do to you?" Alison's voice was also a lot more seductive and thick with lust.

Emily now realised why Noel called her evil because she was just being tortured by the blonde who she knew was definitely enjoying herself. Then the vampire moved her mouth to her left nipple flicking her tongue over it. The throb between Emily's legs was unbearable and knew Alison won't relieve it until she told her what she wanted to hear plus curses and moans were spilling out in her pleasure. "Umm fuck...just...oh my god...finger me please." She finally got out and the blonde make them eye level again.

Alison was undoing Emily's jeans as she spoke "My pleasure." Once both of their pants were taken off and out of sight, Alison finally saw how wet she had made Emily, she could smell it but damn. Alison with a quick motion took them off biting her lip at seeing Emily fully naked. The vampire couldn't resist but to glide her tongue against Emily's slit making a curse fall from Emily's mouth.

She knew Emily was already close and didn't feel like prolonging this so slid one finger in making the human gasp. Alison kissed Emily again as her finger moved slowly in and out of the other girl's heat. Emily's hands were dug in Alison's hair, it would of probably hurt if she was human but she wasn't so it didn't hurt at all. When Alison thought Emily was ready she added another finger making Emily feel a slight pain.

The kiss broke and their foreheads rested against each other. Alison opened her eyes to see pleasure and a little pain crossing Emily's face. "Open your eyes." Emily did do what she was told opening them as blue and brown eyes meet. Alison quickened the speed and deepen with each thrust. Emily's hips buckled and moans, words of praise and curses fell from her mouth.

Alison felt Emily's walls start to tighten around her fingers as her orgasm came. "Oh my fucking god." Emily's body was shaking and to try and quieten herself to make sure no one heard bite down on Alison's shoulder, which did hurt a bit but Alison didn't react. Then her body went floppy once she had rode her orgasm out. Emily looked at Alison's shoulder and saw that she had broken the skin "Ali I'm so sorry but I bit you and I broke the skin."

Alison chuckled "Emily I am a vampire and can heal super quick so don't worry about it." The vampire reminded and when Emily looked back at the shoulder it was fully healed.

Emily giggled feeling stupid. Alison rolled of her lying next to her. "Come here you goff." Alison pulled Emily into her chest. Emily looked to protest "Em this wasn't about me, it was about you so no need." Alison was drawing the infinity symbol on Emily's upper arm.

"Why the infinity symbol?" Emily asked out of curiosity.

"Why not the infinity symbol? I will live for infinity, I will love you for infinity and it is just a really cool symbol." Alison smiled down at Emily who was smiling right back.

Emily was playing with Alison's fingers then started to examine the daylight ring. "I won't take that off my finger unless you want me to catch alight and be in executing pain." Alison said in a semi-serous voice.

"Don't annoy me then, Alison." Emily threaten making Alison chuckle. Emily took the ring almost off "Don't laugh at my threats sweetie. I won't kill you so why not?" Emily asked knowing she was in the drivers seat right now.

"Your bluffing."

"Try me." They exchanged a look and Alison couldn't read whether it was a bluff or not.

"I'm calling your bluff." It was now a battle of wills. Emily took the ring off making Alison's shoulder start frying. Alison was in a dark corner of the room within seconds looking at Emily in disbelief "Ow Em that fucking hurt." Alison wined looking back and froth from her shoulder to Emily.

Emily walked over to the curtains drawing them fully shut. She felt strong arms from behind her pinning her to the wall taking the ring. "How am I going to get you back for that?" Alison taunted knowing Emily wasn't trying to struggle knowing Alison wouldn't hurt her. "I should go before my royal guards come looking for me." Alison sighed grabbing her bra and shirt.

Emily turned to look at Alison who was in the middle of getting her shirt on with her bra already on "Wait your what?" Emily raised an eyebrow

"Royal guards, my personal guards from the clan and their job is mine and my family's safety. By the way which does Spencer hate more fire or water?" Emily rolled her eyes than wondered what Alison was planning.

"What are you planning?" Emily asked also getting clothed seeing how Alison was already fully dressed.

Alison smirked "Well I have to enemies and 5 gened vampires, you tell me?"

"Are you going to make the DiLaurentis crest on the ground of their HQ?" Emily guessed making Alison chuckle. They were both fully clothed now.

"Pretty close, you'd make an amazing strategic vampire." Alison tucked a piece of Emily's hair behind her ear. "Bye I love you." They kissed in a sweet, short kiss.

"Bye and I love you more." They kisses again.

"Impossible, I love you from the end of the universe to the other end then you have to times that by infinity." Emily shook her head in disagreement.

"I love you twice more than you can ever say." Emily retorted

Alison chuckled "You win this time Em. So on your win I must flee." They kissed for the last time than Alison left the house with a smile.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you did than if you want than you can leave a review, follow or favorite if you haven't already. Until next time and it will be a few days until I next update.**

* * *

**Leon7272- Well I don't know about drinking blood but Alison will be jealous at some things later things.**

**ilo14- I know right and I hope this one is just as good**

**Jessica851- I was going for that and if you have any questions about anything just ask and I will answer in the story or here and I hope this is just as good.**

**JRagonlovesEMaya- I might have a really cute session between Ali and Em when she is teaching her slight Italian, what do you think of that? **


	7. Chapter 7- Blood

**I'M NOT DIED! Okay so I kinda lost my muse and couldn't be bothered writing. I know it has been nearly 2 weeks of me not updating and you can be mad at me but remember I still love you. I hope you like this chapter and if you do please follow, favourite or review! By the way we are on 54 follows, 25 favourites and 39 reviews which I am so grateful and please please keep it up!**

* * *

**September 7, 1630**

**Alison's prov**

I hear shouting about us reaching shore, which after many weeks at sea is a great thing. I hear a knock at my door "Come in." I call knowing it is someone who is human because of the heartbeat. The door opens revealing the 2nd mate of this ship, who has taken a liking to me, he is smiling. He has brown eyes and thick brown hair which is tidily cut. He is quite tall with a muscular build, very handsome. He says he is in love with me, I am not with him, and have slept together a few times.

"We have reached land and are preparing for the anchor." He says and I can hear the nervousness and the quickening of his heartbeat.

"Very well, Henry escort me up deck please." I say standing up from the chair in my quarters.

"Of course your brother is up there." I nod at this information. All the way up he is telling me of what the captain thinking the land will be like. I am barely listening to a single word he is saying because mostly it is boring. Once I reach the upper deck I see my brother with his wench, mostly for feeding and sex, nibbling on her ear. I get Henry to follow me. At least Henry and I keep it classy not all out in the open and he is from upper class as well.

"You know brother we may be at sea but keep it behind closed doors please." I say with a smirk fully knowing Jason is going to have a snappy remark in reply.

"How many is it now Alison?" Jason taunts meaning how many men have I slept with. To be honest the only thing humans are good for is sex and blood maybe sometimes the odd bit of amusement from time to time.

"Well over my life it is around about no of your business." I say with a smirk making Jason chuckle. "Jace at least I can pick people with class." I mutter quiet enough so only Jason can hear me.

"Got me there." Jace saying in the same level of quietness and I laugh under my breathe. Then one of the crew come up to Henry telling him how we have anchored and are ready to go to land.

Once we reach the shore of this new land, the captain starts pointing at his quickly draw map of things. I smell smoke off in the distance which is quite interesting. I quickly signal for two of the royal guards to follow me as I start walking towards it. Once we are far enough away from the others we use our vampire speed to get there quicker. The thing we see in front of us is a large camp with pointed tents, about 50 people with tanned skin which I've never seen before, a big fire and is next to a river. "What is this?" I mutter to one of the guards who shrug just as confused as I am.

The strange people spot us and start walking towards us. Getting a closer look most have just brown cloaks with red, orange and yellow dots on. Some have pieces of gold jewellery then a very few amount have hats with feathers on. They speak in a strange language which I have never heard before. The one with the most feathers on his hat makes his way right up to me bursting my personal space bubble. One of my guards pulls a gun out, yes we are vampires but it keeps our secret easier kept.

They don't seem intimated by the gun. Then about 10 of them draw a bow and arrow at us. "Kill the one which is too close to me please." I order standing back as the guard aims, pulling the trigger making a large bang and the guy fall dead on the ground in a pool of his own blood. A lot of sounds, that's what they really are not words, in low voices. The arrows quickly fly at us as they are all caught bar one which misses. The mutters from the people continue.

"John go get the rest tell them we found something interesting and William you stay here with me." I say to the two guards who nod whilst the one who shot the guy, John, zooms off and the other, William, stays by my side. "William are you hungry because I am starving." I lick my lips making William start flashing a wicked grin. I walk towards a handsome young man, probably around 16 or 17, he steps back. I grab his wrist stopping him from moving. William has chosen a women who is pretty and looks around 21.

I let my 'true face' show flashing my razor sharp fangs. He is paralysed with fear as I make a final second of eye contact before launching my fangs into his neck. I drink him dry within seconds dropping his lifeless body to the ground. I look around at the other strange people who are looking horrified and petrified. They are whispering to each other. A older women is crying over the boy's body, probably his mother. I see William has finished and dropped his human to the ground.

I turn my face back to normal and his blood tastes different, some how. "William did yours taste weird?" I ask him and he shakes his head. I guess it is a new blood type or something, they all taste different but I've never tasted his before. I walk over to the boy not getting why his blood tasted weird.

I shrug it off not caring why. I make a signal to shoot them both in the head making it look like they were killed by the bullet not our fangs. William does so very quickly. A bunch of our crew, vampires and humans alike, show up lead by Henry. He seems worried about me taking my hand as soon as he reaches me. "Are you alright I heard gun shots and I got worried you were hurt." Henry whispers so no one could hear, well the vampires can but they all know I don't love him back, I smile at his sweetness.

"I am fine." I reassure him with a fake soft tone, I am good at acting, and a faker smile. Of course the idiot can't see past it.

Then he turns his attention to the unusual humans. "Hello I am Henry Danielson of the Saint Mary. We are from England and this is now the land of the King Charles so we are asking you to leave." He says in a neutral tone and they stare at him with blank expressions. This is going to be a fun few months getting our settlement up and running.

**December 3 1642**

It has been just over 12 years since we arrived in the New World. The place we found is now called Boston and has around 30 to 40 buildings with two giant building, one the town hall and the other the DiLaurentis estate. The people who were native to this place are now mostly builders, servants and miners for gold. Only a few know of our vampirism and one is the mayor, Henry who is my ex-lover. Henry has a wife and 4 children. We are pretty good friends really.

Boston is pretty good and I am enjoying our time here. Every day more buildings are being finished and every one and a while new arrives from Britain come. Britain is in the middle of a civil war which is sending a few of our men back to go protect their families back home or their beliefs. I don't care about the state of England because we don't need too with us being here it is a new beginning with our own laws and trails. The DiLaurentis clan has become so much better here too.

One thing has rotted my mind is that whole weird blood which that boy had. I've never found anyone with that blood type and I must of drank most of the people from his village. We have taught the others English well we taught a few of them and got them to teach the rest. I also am getting bored and feel like going back to Italy or France for a while and visit from time to time.

Mother agreed under the conditions that I take a few guards with me and my first priorities are to the clan. I have a ship set for tomorrow and I have said bye to the people I care about or the people who deserve it.

**2 days later, modern day.**

I wake up with light shining through small openings in my curtains. The last 2 weeks have been mostly peaceful with us burning the HQ of the hunters to the ground leaving the DiLaurentis crest around the place and doing the same to the wolves den and the witches against us. I also made an alliance with the witches who are with us. Emily and I have been spending quite a bit of time together and each time we are having sex I feel this throbbing of my fangs. Last time I had to bit my own lip to keep my from piecing her neck. I had ended up sleeping at the human's house afterwards, how Emily's parents weren't in.

I realised Emily wasn't in the bed and heard her heartbeat downstairs smelling coffee as well. I decided against putting on anything bar my bra and shorts, how putting on a shirt was way to much effort. I reached downstairs to find Emily drinking a cup of coffee and on her phone. Using my vampire skills I get to her without make a single sound, Em hasn't noticed I'm right in front of her. "You know Emily leaving me alone in the bed was rude." I say shocking Emily so much she drops her phone. I catch it as I start laughing hysterically.

"Fucking hell, Alison you scared the shit out of me." She exclaims making me laugh even more. "Ali stop laughing." Em winces looking adorable.

I try to stop how I can't say no to that face. "I'm sorry...but I...couldn't resist." I say pausing to laugh in between my words. Emily starts pouting and I wrap my arms around her neck.

Her arms snake around my waist. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" She asks pulling me closer.

"Are you complaining that I'm shirtless?" I retort raising an eyebrow. Then that burning hunger comes back with the same force. It is probably because I've not feed for a few days though.

Emily notices that look in my eye which is get when I'm hungry. "You know what would be kinda hot?" She asks and I ignore the hunger looking her in the eye.

"What?"

"You feeding on me." She whispers shocking me. "Please I want you too so much, please." Emily says with a giant pout.

I snap out of my shock and say "I don't want hurt you." Emily rolls her eyes at me probably expecting that. Puppy dog eyes are now adding to the pout making it unbelievably hard to say no.

"Ali please I know you're hungry and it will be so hot please." I am weighing up the pros and cons before I finally give in to her.

"If I hurts then you tell me to stop straight way." I say making her nod revealing her neck to me. I let my fangs come out as my lips touch her neck. I bite down on the jugular vein. The blood it's different but I've tasted it before. Once I have finished I know where I have had blood like that before the boy back in the camp. But why does Emily have the same type and what does it mean?

* * *

**What does it all mean and to be honest I don't know what it means so if you have any ideas PM me or review. I know it's a bit off topic but I was lost so I decided to go back in time then the whole weird blood thing came up and wanted Emily to have it as well. If you do want more flashbacks from Alison or Emily then tell me or if you don't tell me as well but pretty please don't use caps it scares me. If you enjoyed follow or favourite if you haven't already and review because you will get a response from me in the next chapter like all reviews do.**

* * *

**Ilo14- Thanks so so much and I'm blushing a bit, not really but the thought is there... Any way from my had humor to me asking if you enjoyed or if you would like to see anything in the next or later chapters.**

**Tns729- Thank you for your support and please keep it up.**

**Leon7272- I know right she might rip off someone's head, sounds like Alison if she was a vampire or in the show #DoNotWannaBePaigeOrTalia By the way that you for your continuous since the start of this story or near it. **

**Don'tMessWithMyEmison- Wow I am so happy you think that and it had that effect on you. Nothing is perfect but a girl can try right? **

**Guest- Your support is amazing and keep it up if you are still enjoying**

**Jessica851- Another review from an amazing fan of this story. I am sooooooooooo glad you liked it and please keep up the support.**


	8. Chapter 8- FOEH

**Welcome back and tell me what you thought of this chapter and I found it very eventful. By the way we are on 46 reviews, 56 follows and 27 ****favorites which is just amazing and I'm so grateful so please keep it up!**

* * *

Alison let her face turn back into it's 'normal' state. She saw that the two holes on Emily's neck were healed, she was confused as hell. Alison ran two fingers over the place where the wound should be. "What the fuck?" Alison muttered, never seeing anything like this in her life, making Emily eye her weird.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked not knowing what's going on and why the blonde was so confused.

"Your neck is already healed, that's impossible for a human. Your blood as well I've tasted the same type once before." Alison said in awe. Then she started pacing looking though her memory for this certain blood type, yes there was very rare blood types which have different affects on the supernatural but she knew quite a lot of them, but it wasn't in her memory.

"What does that mean?" Emily had no idea what Alison was on about and knew that the blonde was in deep thought but still had ask.

Alison was know getting frustrated with this because she didn't know what it means and it effects Emily too. "I don't know!" She snapped in a harsh tone quickly regretting to use it after Emily flinched at it. "I'm sorry, it's not your fault." Alison ran her fingers though her hair. "I don't know but I haven't checked the DiLaurentis blood type files in a while so I'm going to get one of my vampires to go get me them." Alison said more calmly and gently, Emily was even more confused now.

"What are the DiLaurentis blood files?"

Alison smirked loving how little the human knew of Alison's world. "Well there are the commonly known blood types like O positive such and such. Then there are the blood types like yours, they taste a bit like there original blood type which is what the doctors think is that blood type but it isn't. Evolution took place and your blood evolved to be better whilst still being human. They are rare as hell but some can kill a normal vampire on consumption and harm gened vampires, yours is fine to drink. Some stop compulsion, some make you faster and stronger, heal quicker. Us DiLaurentis' want to collect this information so we keep them in the blood files." Alison explained and saw Emily slightly smirk then it turned to a frown.

"Alison what happens if I get turned into a vampire?" Emily said worried, she knew she would get the choose sooner or later and she also knew she would probably take it.

"Nothing, your blood turns into vampire blood and them effects go away to be fair most of them who are turned end up being gened." She winked at Emily who sighed in relief. Alison smiled at how Emily seemed to want this to be forever but slightly feared for what her blood type was and if it was deadly to either her or maybe Emily if something happened.

"I'm asking it again but why aren't you wearing a shirt, it's hard to think straight when you aren't?" Emily asked, of course she wasn't complaining but still know why the blonde wasn't wearing a shirt.

Alison stepped towards Emily popping her personal space bubble. "To seduce you mostly." Alison said with a tone which was very seductive but was also innocent at the same time. Alison grabbed Emily's waist pulling the other girl closer. Alison lips were hovering over Emily's hear as she spoke "Is it working?" This was Alison's seductive voice which turned Emily on a little. She felt the vampire's warm breathe against her skin.

Alison started kissing Emily's upper neck. Emily grabbed Alison's face between her hands pulling her lips to her own. Alison returned the kiss very quickly. Emily's mouth opened letting Alison's tongue shoot in. They must of been making our for about 3 minutes before there was a knock at the door. The session stopped after the second more violent knock. The scent was easy to get for Alison; one wolf, one witch and one human. She guessed it was Caleb or Paige, Aria and Spencer or Hanna. "I'm going to grab a shirt, keep them busy." Alison said as she vamped upstairs.

**Alison's prov**

Once I got upstairs I quickly found my shirt. I heard Em open the door and greeted Caleb, Aria and Spencer. I know they quickly told Emily about me destroying their HQ's which I laughed at when she brought it up because it is quiet funny. Once I throw on my shirt, I grab my phone from the bedside table. I text my Royal Guards to make their way here, they know about Emily because I trust them with my life and do regularly. I tune into downstairs to hear small talk being exchanged between the 3 to Emily. I walk downstairs and see they haven't noticed me, not even Em. "Emily we have to tell you something." Caleb said running his hands short, brown hair. Emily nods and no one has noticed me. "We didn't tell you of us being supernatural because you are supernatural well kind of."

"Your family are hunters and the real reason they aren't here is because they are hunting down the DiLaurentis clan with another clan. We have this thing where your blood heals you from supernatural harm, you can still die from it but..." Spencer continued but was shortly interrupted by Emily who looked pretty mad. I didn't know what to do Emily's family is part of the FOEH, the same of that group of hunters which stands for the Federation of Elite Hunters, who are amazing hunters who's main job is to kill DiLaurentis vampires and hunt my family and I down to drive a stake though our hearts.

"I know about the whole blood thing Alison told me and Alison get your ass down here so I can shout at you too!" Emily shouted then noticed me stood there. "Why didn't you tell me!" She shouted pointed a finger at me. FOEH might know I'm here and my brother. I need to leave now or they will kill me.

"Emily I knew that your family was part of the FOEH then I wouldn't be here." I say then turn my attention to Caleb quickly slamming his by his neck against the wall. I hear them shouting at me to let him go but I ignore it. "DO THEY KNOW I'M HERE?" I shout at him tightening the hold I have around his neck making his cough hard. He doesn't answer me so I make it tighter. "DO THE FOEH KNOW I AM IN ROSEWOOD!" I slam him against the wall again denting it.

I do it against before he crooks out "Yes." I drop him and feel panic fill my whole body. I know Emily talking to me but I don't hear it. I walk away from Caleb before the realization hits me like a truck. A thousand thoughts race though my head a the same time. I have to leave and go far away as soon as possible.

"I have to leave," I mutter and then wonder where my guards are. "CAVANAUGH GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!" I shout to my commander of the squad of guards. Then about 15 vampires fill into the room almost on cue. They seem confused as to why I need them, I guess they didn't hear about the FOEH knowing where to find us.

"What's wrong?" Toby asked me in a serious tone.

"The FOEH know we are here and we are leaving tonight." I tell him seeing Emily's heart crack in her heart. "Go tell my brother, Noel and Cece then start packing but Cavanaugh, Kingston, Holbrook stay here with me." All of their eyes widen at the mention of the FOEH and start looking at each other in shock. The all quickly nod knowing this is all business and needs to be done quick. Bar the 3 who are staying with me the rest vamp off and back to the house.

"Alison your leaving?" Emily asked heart broken and I realize that Caleb, Spencer and Aria are gone. I quickly send Toby, Wren and Gabriel off to go scope the place out. I see water pooling in her eyes with tears which haven't shred yet.

"I have to Em, they might not kill me but they will kill you, Cece, Noel and maybe even Jason. I can't have that." I say knowing I'm also about to cry knowing this might be the last time I ever see Emily. There is a single tear rolling down her cheek. I pull her into a hug not ever wanting to let go. Why can't I just be truly happy for once in my long life? I've never truly loved anyone but Emily in my whole life and know I just have to let her go, how is that fair? I know I've done some bad things but can't I just have one chance at redemption.

"My parents might chance their minds." She mumbles but I can hear the doubt in her own voice as she speaks.

"I wish they could but they aren't high enough otherwise I would know of them by now." I shred a tear as I speak. This part is true because we know of the high members of the FOEH who have the power to make big choices and Emily's family don't make that list.

"Where will you go?" Emily says with a broken voice and I know mine is the same.

"Paris, that's a secret so keep it to yourself." I whisper and I hear Emily chuckle. "Wanna run away with me?" I say half serious, half jokingly. She looks up at me to see if I'm serious, I nod meaning that I am.

"How long will we be gone for?" Emily locks eyes with me and I can see she is seriously considering it.

I tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear. "How about forever?" I flash a small smile at her which she returns. Our lips connect in a slow, passionate kiss then it breaks within seconds.

"I can't live without you so might as well come." Emily says and I am shocked by her answer because that kiss felt like a goodbye kiss not a let's go on a crazy adventurer kiss. I feel the death heart in my chest start beating at her answer and I am feeling so happy right now. I wonder what my life will be like if Emily does come with me but I can't wait to find out.

* * *

**How dramatic! Was that cheesy maybe it was but I had to use the whole I can't live without you line. So I am doing a time jump for the next chapter of a year. It will start with Emison and their vampire friends in Paris. I might make Emily a vampire by then or she will be very soon with her turning into one in the next chapter or the one after that well unless there is a big outcry of no please keep Emily human. So the next few chapter I am also going add on the whole FOEH thing which is quite cool. If you have any ideas for me to use then just leave a review or PM, I will respond to both. PM's will be a quicker way of contacting me.**

* * *

**Guest: Thanks for your support and I hope this was just as good or maybe even better.**

**Tns729: Is dope a word? I know what it means so thanks for the support.**

**Leon7272- There will be just a bit later on in the story just keep with me here. It can't be all sex or it wouldn't be a story but 50 shades of grey XD**

**Ilo14: Did you have any idea that it meant that which I didn't until I wrote it. Next chapter will be full of all of those things and I promise that.**

**Jessica851: Thank you for your continuous support for this story and what did you think of this chapter?**

**Drea82581: Emily is an elite hunter or is meant to be with the soul mission to kill Alison, how ironic? Did you think it was stupid or brilliant on my part or a bit of both I'm know for that?**

**Don't Mess With My Emison: Thank you for your nice words and Emison will be filling the next few chapters with fluff, sexy things and much much more. Tell me what you thought and I said it before you're too nice. **


	9. Chapter 9- Sweet Parie

**Welcome back and like I said we have a time jump of a year to Emison in Paris so I can make their relationship more smooth kind of and improve on Emily becoming great friends with Noel and Cece whilst being there. This chapter is basically all Emison with no one trying to make drama between the couple like those naughty people back in Rosewood. We are on 57 follows, 28 favourites and 52 reviews which is just amazing! Please keep up the support by following, favouring if you haven't already and reviewing or PM to ask a question or comment on the story which you will always get a response to.**

* * *

**One year later**

Emily woke up with a strip of light shining against her face with the curtains mostly draw, even though all she remember about that night was her jumping Alison as soon as they got into their room, she guessed Alison had done it after Emily had fallen asleep. Her eyes then fell upon Alison, who was blissful asleep and cuddled up against Emily's side. Emily always wondered how the vampire could look so innocent when she was sleeping when Alison was far from it. Emily quickly and softly kissed Alison's forehead before getting out of the bed. The human quickly glanced at the vampire to check she was still asleep, she was, before she walked into the bathroom for a shower.

Alison woke up to find that Emily wasn't next to her which she vividly remember falling to sleep with Emily's arms wrapped her around. Then she heard the shower was on and she guessed that the human was in there. Alison walked into the bathroom to see Emily's fully naked in the shower just finishing washing her hair and still hadn't noticed the blonde. With Alison already being naked from last night and got into the shower wrapping her arms around the other girl's waist. "Morning beautiful." Alison whispered into Emily's ear.

She leaned into Alison who was now kissing Emily's neck. "Couldn't let me have one shower alone could you?" Emily said how over the past year or so she had only had a few showers without the blonde being with her even though half of the time Emily had invaded Alison's shower too. Alison chuckled at her girlfriend's comment knowing it was fully true.

"I think the weirdest part is that you thought you wouldn't be joined in shower." Alison said starting the fiddle with Emily's nipples earning a moans from the other girl. Emily wanted to turn around to face her lover but the grip around her waist even with one arm kept her in place. Alison was attacking Emily's neck with her mouth, sucking, kisses and even lightly biting without her fangs. Both of her hands were now kneading the brunette's boobs and with her doing all of this at once she was earning quite loud moans. This time allowed Emily to face her dropping her hands from the breasts and her mouth off the other girl's neck as well. Emily groaned after losing the pleasure which Alison was inflicting.

"Why did you stop?" Emily pouted getting pulled almost impossibly close by Alison. Who started circling Emily's clit with a single finger earning a bigger moan.

Alison added more pressure onto the clit as she spoke "I'll make it quick because we have to go in a few hours and I want you legs to be working." Alison said meaning how they had to meet up with Noel and Cece, how Jason went back to the US about 8 months ago, for lunch. Alison inserted a finger into Emily's opening. Her movements were quite slow at first because she didn't want to hurt Emily.

"Faster." Emily instructed between pants and moans. Alison did just that and a little more adding in a second finger. Then curses, words of praise and Alison's name starting coming out of her mouth. Alison felt Emily's walls tighten around her fingers as she started to cum for Alison. "Oh my fucking god." Emily swore as she started to ride out her orgasm. Alison speed up once again. "Alison!" Emily scream as her orgasm passed. Alison remove her fingers lightly pecking Emily's lips.

"Still complaining about how I invaded your shower?" Alison teased with a smirk.

"No not really but I really do need a shower." Emily said twirling a piece of Alison's hair around her finger. Alison rolled her eyes kissing Emily quickly again before nodding in agreement. They washed each other's hair and body before they got out of the shower wrapping themselves in the pearl white in their penthouse. Well it was Alison's but it was home for both of them now after living in mostly Paris for the last year and going to Italy for a few months to keep Cece and Noel happy. The penthouse had 4 large rooms; A bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and the largest room was the living bedroom had a king sized bed with white covers and about a thousand pillows, 2 large wardrobes and a window with curtains which were black with golden lacing. The bathroom had a shower, bath, toilet and sink with it being white as kitchen was nothing special and was mostly used to store blood, alcohol and some food. The living room was beautiful having a huge flat-screen TV, couch and a few chairs, a oak wood table with the middle being fully glass and it having a marble floor which made light shimmer off it. There was also a large window with a sliding door so you could get outside to the balcony which Alison had grabbed Emily more then a few times either launching them off the building or jumping up onto the room. Alison sat on the large couch which was cream coloured and had golden arm rests which connected across the top of the couch. "Ali you do know we have about..." Emily started looking at the clock and working out how long they had "45 minutes before we have to be at La Deux Magonts." Emily said getting the name of the cafe a bit wrong making Alison laugh.

"Les Deux Magots, Ne pas être un crétin et apprendre la langue." Alison said in fluent French knowing Emily only knew a few words in French. Alison was still amazed after almost a year in France Emily was still awful at the language then again Cece and Noel weren't the best either and that was after 200 years so she'll let Em off this time. Emily rolled her eyes knowing it was some type of insult due to the fact cretin is a insult in English. Alison really said 'Les Deux Magots, Don't be a moron and learn the language.'

"Not even going to react to that." Emily said walking into the bedroom and out of the living room. Alison laughed following her girlfriend who was visibly pouting with the blonde.

Alison tackled Emily onto the bed. "Je te aime, Te quiero, Ti amo, I love you." Alison said with each phrase meaning the same but in different languages.

"Just because you say it in different languages doesn't mean you love me more." Emily retorted making Alison giggle.

"Doesn't mean it is any less true." Alison's voice was full of love as she spoke. Emily smiled at Alison who smiled right back at her. "I think we should get changed." Emily nodded in agreement.

Once both girls were fully dressed, hair and make up done which took all together 30 minutes, give or take a few minutes. Alison quickly grabbed her purse, phone and key for the penthouse. They went down to the lobby to see Noel and Cece waiting with annoyed expressions due to the fact they were meant to meet at 11:40 am and it was currently 11:50 am which meant they were 10 minutes late and their friends weren't great at the whole being patient thing. "You know one day I'm going to just leave you when you're late." Cece said a bit more annoyed then Noel how it had happened 5 times in a row now.

"What would you do without me, it's my money in your bank accounts?" Alison asked cockily and it was fully true. Alison had put a lot of money into Cece's , Noel's and even Emily's bank for convenience.

"Touche." Cece said with an amused look on her face knowing Alison had got her on that one and that she did have a point.

"Can we just go before we are late." Noel said being surprisingly the voice of reason when he was usually the complete opposite of that. Alison gave him a strange look for his comment. "What's that look for?" Noel asked making a circle around Alison's face a few times.

"You being the sensible for once." The older vampire said making the others laugh.

"Ali I think you're offending them a little." Emily added making her girlfriend roll her eyes over dramatically.

"Je peux offenser personne je aime, mon amour." **( I can offend anyone I like, my love.) **Alison said with a smirk knowing none of them understanding with their blank expressions and looking at each other for answers. "Apprendre le français déjà." **(Learn French already.) **Again the blank expressions and looking at each other in completely confused.

"Alison for the millionth time we don't speak French so translate please." Noel said rolling his eyes at his best friend who was highly amused by this.

"Nope, learn it." Alison then started walking off hearing Noel call her a bitch as she left. They quickly caught up with her and Emily intertwined their fingers when they got side by side. Emily for the first few months had missed her friends, who were like family, and her real family but quickly realized that she didn't need them because these three people who she was walking with right now was her new family. She loved Noel and Cece like they were her siblings and Alison was the love of her life. Emily wouldn't trade this family for anything else in the world.

Alison and Emily got back to their place around 7pm after a day of going around Paris which they had done a lot in the last year but it never got old. The two girls were sat on the couch all cuddled up watching one of the few movies in France which were in English. Emily had been thinking about one thing for a long time now. It was really more a decision about something which had been a big think for a while. She had weighted up the pros and the cons of both and had come to the decision of doing it. "Ali can I ask you something?"

Alison looked at Emily with a sweet smile tucking a piece of stray black hair behind Emily's ear. "Yeah, of course you can ask me anything."

Emily look a deep breath before speaking. "Canyouturnmeintoavampire?" Emily was almost impossible to understand but Alison got the message. Emily was more nervous than she thought because she only went into speaking really fast mode when she was super nervous.

"You want to become a vampire?" Alison asked getting a nod. Alison was a little shocked to how Emily had never really mentioned it before so Alison wanted to make sure Emily was fully sure about this because this was a life changing decision and was not to be taken lightly. "Em are you sure?"

Emily quickly re-weighted up the goods and the bad parts before answering. "Yes totally sure, I've been thinking about it for a the last few months and I do want to become a vampire." Emily then saw a part of Alison thinking against it and got scared about if she blonde didn't want her to become a vampire. "Well unless you don't want me to then I'm fine." Emily added self-consciously.

Alison cupped Emily's left cheek with her hand with a smile. "I want nothing more but I just want you to be sure." Alison explained getting a smile in return. "So are you sure?" Emily nodded in response. Alison bit her own wrist making two small holes in it which were dripping blood. Emily wasn't sure if she should drink or not and Alison saw that and nodded before Emily could ask. Emily put her mouth to the wound letting blood flow into her mouth. The blood was very irony and had a kind of dead taste to it. Once she had enough Alison took her wrist away. Step one- have blood in the system, complete.

Alison knew what was next and so did Emily. "I have to kill you now." Alison stated knowing that it was the most important part of the whole thing. Emily nodded closing her eyes. Alison knew the quickest and least painful way was the breaking of the neck. She put her hands in position and was about to do it when she froze not being able. Alison took her hands away in defeat.

Emily re-opened her eyes looking into Alison's blue ones. "Ali just do it." Alison took a deep breath and then put her hands back where they were before. 3, 2, 1.

_Snap!_

* * *

**What did you think of this chapter and me turning Emily into a vampire in this chapter, was it too soon, too late or just right? How do you think Emily will be like when she has to drink from a human? So I'm using the TVD way of turning into a vampire because I like it like that however the person in transformation HAS to drink from human blood straight from the vein otherwise they won't survive. Tell me what you thought, follow, favourite and review or PM to ask a question or a comment about this chapter or the whole story.**

* * *

**Guest- Thank you so much for the support and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**Jessica851- I know right, why didn't Emison in the show just run off to Paris to escape A and we just follow them on their journey.**

**Che- What did you think? I know it wasn't as much of sightseeing but they have been there for a year so they don't really have anything left to see anymore.**

**Drea82581- Thank you and we do. This was again not really about Paris more just them being there alone, except Cece and Noel, and being together without anyone saying they can't be. **

**Leon7272- Touche! What did you think of this sex scene, I did it because you asked me too :)**

**Ilo14- What did you think? Plus a big online hug for your support, yay!**


	10. Chapter 10- Being Reborn

**Okay so it's been a while but I had a few exams but those ended a few days ago so I shouldn't have a excuse however for the past few days I didn't feel like writing but I'm back baby! I have two big things in the story to sink my teeth into with one being Emily's new vampirism and the second will happen this chapter. By the way this will end on a cliffhanger so don't hate me afterwards. Remember to follow, favourite and review or PM for a question to be answered.**

* * *

**Emily's prov**

I feel this ache across my whole body but I also feel better then I have ever before. This hunger which I am feeling is worse then I have ever felt before, it is like someone has literally set fire to my stomach. Why can't I open my eyes? I can't move at all why is that? "Alison I got the ring but because it was short notice it costed 10 times as much." A man says, wait it's Noel.

I hear Alison huff. "It doesn't matter, we spent a lot of our money on food any way." Alison says nonchalantly. She moves a piece of hair out of my face kissing my forehead softly. I then feel her put something in her pocket which I guess is the ring which Noel has.

"Do you think she can drink from a human?" Cece says, I guess the whole gang is here. My fingers and toes start to tingle a bit but I still can't move them.

"She knew the steps but it will be hard for her. I should of thought this though more." The tingling has now went up my arms and legs however no movement. "I can't let her become a monster." Alison finishes when my eyes fly open. The room is blurry with light shinning in everywhere. My vision clears and I see Alison sat next to me, Cece and Noel at the edge of the bed which I am lay on. I start hyperventilating sitting up not being able to stop myself. "Emily calm down." Alison says softly grabbing my shoulder turning me to face her. I try to control my breathing but it isn't working. "You no longer need to breathe but it's a habit." Alison informs me and I guess that's why I'm hyperventilating because my breathing patterns are different now. My breathing is becoming faster by the second when Alison surprisingly kisses me. I melt into the kiss.

The kiss breaks and my breathing has went back to normal. She pulls me into her arms and I wrap my arms around her neck resting my head on her shoulder. "Not a lot of people can say they know what it feels like to die." I joke and Alison chuckles.

"You didn't technically die but I guess I did break your neck so some would argue different." Alison retorts making me roll my eyes. Weirdly I didn't feel that much pain when she snapped my neck, it was just a flash and I was 'died'.

"You know Ali you've killed everyone in this room." Noel says which is true Ali did turn all of us. Alison breaks the hug turning to look at Noel with a 'what the hell?' face on.

"Ever heard of respect for your sire?" Alison retorts standing up lightly pushing Noel who pushes back.

I speak before it can turn into Alison throwing Noel out of the window, for the thousandth time. "What the hell is a sire?" Alison turns to look at me with a smirk.

"A sire is the person who turned you so that makes me all of your sires. Well that's what us vampires call it any way." She informs me moving next to me again brushing her hand over mine. Alison then turns fully serious. Cece starts closing all of the curtains in the room making sure no light can get it. "Em I need you to not freak out but there is a guy in the next room who is compelled to let you from him." She then bits her lower lip nervous for my answer. I know about the final stage, drink from a human. But I don't know if I can do it.

I am conflicted right now I can either drink from him finishing my transformation but I can hurt him and maybe even kill him. Alison signals to Cece to go get the guy who I'm meant to drink from. I see Ali trying to figure out what I'm thinking, she is quite good at it by now. Cece walks back in with a guy who looks about 6,1 with brown shaggy hair and a t-shirt and jeans on. His skin is tanned my eyes fall on the giant vein in his neck. The pulse beating pumping around blood. Blood I can smell it. My face starts to change and my fangs are piercing my lower lip. The man stands there motionless and with a blank expression. I loss all of my self control launching at the man plunging my teeth into his neck. The blood is metallic but also sweet. The power which comes with the blood is amazing. I feel like I can do anything. I know I'm killing him but I can't stop, I don't care. Strong arms rip me from my prey pinning me against the wall. Why did Alison do that? I need more, I need it. "Ali let me go!" I shout trying to struggle to not relief.

"Cece, Noel get him out of here and give him blood too." She instructs but doesn't face away from me. "Em this is the blood lust talking not you." Ali says calmly and I quit struggling knowing there is no point. My face turns back to normal after a deep breath. I almost killed that guy, why did I do that? I'm a monster. I almost murdered someone in cold blood. He probably has a family and I didn't even care. I begin crying crushed by the guilt of what I just did. Ali pulls me into a hug stroking my hair repeatedly.

"I almost killed him." I mutter quietly against Alison's neck.

"But you didn't." Alison retorts quickly. I no longer smell the blood from that man, so I guess he has left. The hunger which I had before is now mostly gone with there only being a small carving for it. "Em you know I could get you back for burning me them few times right now?" She jokes and I realize I'm now a fully fledged vampire who burns in the sunlight.

"Ali that's mean." I complain making Alison laugh.

"I never said I was a nice person Emily." Ali seems to be amusing herself, so that makes one of us at least. I take my face out of her neck to look at her to see a giant smirk. I counter it with a glare. "Fine, I'll give you your daylight ring." She gives in putting her hand into her jean pocket taking out a ring. It has a blue stone in the middle, a golden rim around the stone and golden ring with pieces missing making different shapes left out. She slips it onto my finger not breaking eye contact with me to make it intimate and to probably try to get a reading on my emotions.

**Alison's prov**

I slid the ring on Emily's finger which a friend of mine who is a witch made for quite a bit of money. I can see guilt, fear, confusion, amazement as I look into her eyes. It's quite normal for a newbie vampire to have these emotions. Emily boldly grabs my face pulling my lips to her's. I taste the blood on her lips which is a bit of a turn on for me. Emily breaks the kiss resting her forehead against mine. "Why when ever I kiss you all of my problems disappear?" Emily asked with a sweet smile.

"It's called love." I state with the smile which Emily gave me returned.

"Well I do love you very much." Em nuzzles into my neck. Cece and Noel come back into the room sending me a nod meaning that the guy is gone and will not remember any thing about me or my family. I kiss the top of Emily's hair and she smells different. Of course how she is now a vampire, she no longer smells human which is weird because for the last year I knew Em's scent down to a tee now it's all different but so is Emily. No longer the innocent, weak, human who I had to protect but a vampire who can look after herself. Do I like that?

"Ali what do you want to do next?" Cece mouths to me so Emily can't know what we are talking about.

I look down at Em who is still nuzzled into my neck and then back up at Cece. "We need to get her blood lust under control and check if she has the gene." I mouth back and she nods in agreement. Noel does too being able to lip read our conversation. I look over at the clock, it is 6.50 pm which is quite fast for someone to wake up normally it takes a whole 24 hours or more. I'm not complaining I'd rather Emily be awake then in a post transformation slumber.

"I know you're mouthing something, I have advanced hearing so I can hear your lips moving." Emily chipped in making me look down at her. She is smirking looking up at me with those big brown eyes. I push her so she falls onto the bed with an innocent grin on my face. Cece and Noel are chuckling in the corner of the room whilst Em is looking like I've just slapped her in the face. I turn to no longer look at her laughing to myself. Within a second Emily is just in front of me almost making me jump. "Do you remember when you explained to me about how your abilities work?" Before I can answer she continues. I do remember it was during one of our pillow talks. "Well I kind of remember what you said." Em tries to vamp behind me but I catch her half way grabbing her wrist and waist pulling her towards me.

I move my mouth to her ear pulling our bodies closer. "Emily but you forget that I'm a lot quicker so I can catch you in the act without even trying." I whisper so quiet that Cece and Noel can't hear but thanks to Emily new hearing she can. Maybe I can get used to Em being being a vampire. "Babe I love you but don't push me." I tense again in the voice I was using before. Emily chuckles more at the fact I just called her babe because a few weeks ago I was talking about how pet names like babe, sweetheart, baby was annoying definitely when they use it in every sentence but change which one they use too.

"Did you just call me babe?" Emily whispered back. "Are you ill or something?" She teases making me dramatically roll my eyes.

"Babe Vampire can't get ill." I am kind of teasing myself at this point.

"Can you two stop whispering?" Noel adds with an annoyed expression hating being excluded from conversations. I turn around and look at him.

"Fine not need to be bitchy about it." I tease as Em and I break a little part but she intertwines our fingers before I can fully get away. We walk into the living room. Emily and I sit on the sofa with my head resting on her shoulder and my arms wrapped around her mid-section. Her arm is around my shoulder and the other is on the arm rest. Cece and Noel sit on the two chairs facing towards us. Emily squints at the sunlight which is normal for a new vampire. "Sunlight is a bitch right?"

"Yup now I get all of the complaining first thing in the morning when I open the curtains." She taunts making me roll my eyes. Even with the rings the sunlight still hurts our eyes when it's too bright out however over time it gets better but it's still very annoying definitely in the morning.

Emily is about to respond when.

_BOOM!_

The last thing I remember is a piece of something flying straight through my heart and the whole world goes dark.

* * *

**No big thing at the end because I can't give anything away in this chapter but you can ask question which will be answered and predict in the reviews or PM for a quicker ****response. If you enjoyed please follow, favourite and review or PM me.**

* * *

**Guest: Thank you so much for the support and I'm so happy you love it tell me what you think of this chapter..**

**Guest: Cool it's good to have a published author like my work which is really humbling at the same time.**

**I could ship that: Isn't it just and I was waiting for it too happen sorry it took so long but please keep up the support.**

**Xilomenta-pll- Shh I'm going to let you in on a secret, I use google translate oops and I know, I'm going to go and cry in a corner now.**

**Guest: I know right and she is big on happy ending but I always have to throw a Emison curve ball.**

**Leon7272: Just stay with me buddy Alison might be died over here unless you are into that kind of shit just hold your horses. Thanks for the continuous support which you give me and this story.**

**Don't mess with my Emison: I'll let you off because I'm five times worst plus I'm just happy you reviews at all. Thank you I try my best to channel my inner dirty mind for these sex scenes. I will expand on the whole Emily vampire stuff as well in the next chapter. By the way you are one of my main reviewers so thank you.**

**Drea82581: Do you like the whole first feed thing or was I being too over or under dramatic I don't know. Tell me what you thought and thank you so much for the support over such a long period of time.**


	11. Chapter 11- Aftermath

**Welcome back and I hope you enjoy. Thank you for all of the support with this story with us now having 65 reviews, 63 follows and 30 favorites which is just amazing and I'm so grateful. I have some bad news I am going on holiday tomorrow so I will have no time to write so until next Thursday there will be no updates just as a warning. I hope you all can wait until then :) If you enjoy please review, follow or favorite.**

* * *

**Emily's prov**

I got throw by the explosion at a wall hitting my head. Some glass is buried in my upper left arm. The pain isn't as bad as I thought it would be thanks to my new vampire abilities. I take it out seeing it heal almost instantly feeling the pain go away as well. I look around to see Cece taking a piece of glass out of her cheek which is pouring blood making the collar of her shirt blood red. My eyes fix on the door to see a group of hunters led by... Spencer? She makes eye contact with me with wide eyes. Probably not expecting me but I feel the same with her.

Noel is pulling a wooden stake out of Alison's chest, I make eye contact with him and he shakes his head meaning Alison's not dead. I sigh in relief quickly, she is only hurt not dead. Then about 10 vampires flood into the room making a barricade between us and the hunters. About time the Royal Guard got here. "Get out of here." Toby says not taking his eyes of the hunters. His 'true face' out the same as the rest of his soldiers.

I stand up moving to Alison who is still out cold and white as a sheet in a pool of her own blood. Noel picks her up bridal fashion and jumps out of the window which are blown out. The floor around it is covered in broken glass. Cece quickly follows making a jester to follow. I've been out of the window a few times but I've always been in Ali's arms making sure I'm safe. I look once more at Spencer and she does the same before I jump following my family.

Noel is already in a car with Alison in the backseat whiter than before. Cece is getting in the passengers seat when I reach the ground. I hear a snap and I know that's my ankle but I get into the car just as I speeds off at a ridiculous speed. My attention turns to Alison who is still out cold and the wound hasn't healed. "The stake was coated with werewolf venom, she'll be out for about an hour." Noel says quickly turning a corner dangerously skidding at the wet road with it raining heavy.

I brush a piece of hair out of her face. Her whole body has small cuts on and there is glass coming from her left thigh. Another is lodged in her gut with a giant hole in her chest from where the stake was. "Get all glass out of try and stop the bleeding as well." Cece instructs looking back at me.

I wrap one hand out the piece of glass pulling it out in one quick motion. "Have we got no werewolf blood in the car?" I ask knowing Alison keeps a supply of human in the car. Cece starts rummaging in the glove compartment. I remove my sweater ripping it in half and wrapping one half around Alison's thigh not wanting her to desiccate from blood loss.

It slows the blood flow by a lot. There is barely any coming from her chest so I move to the piece of glass in her stomach. "No we have a hide out about 2 hours from here. By the way she will be very hungry when she wakes." Cece informs me as I pull the last piece out. Blood starts flowing like a river as I quick wrap the makeshift bandage around it. It barely helps but it will do for now.

I rest her head on my lap kissing her forehead. There is a silence which engulfs the car letting the panic stop. "She's going be on a warpath for the next few weeks you know." I add looking down at her. Alison is covered in her own blood with about a thousand cuts ranging from small to giant. Alison is heavy injured and will be in a lot of pain. But she's alive.

**One hour later**

**Alison's prov**

My whole body was on fire as I start to regain consciousness. I can tell there was werewolf venom in my system but it is mostly gone by now and some wood chips are still buried in my heart. I try to open my eyes but as soon as they open they shoot back closed. I know it's the splinters in my heart are to blame so I stick my hand inside of my chest ignoring the pain removing about 5 within a few seconds. I sit up opening my eyes. My vision is blurry from my being super weak and hungry. I hear muffled voices asking me questions. I start seeing a little better after a second. I make out Emily first who is taking but I can barely make any sense of it because her words are blurring together. "I need blood." I mutter with my fangs painful aching after losing so much blood and the werewolf venom too making my hunger worse.

Cece puts a blood bag in front of me, I wanted it straight from the vein but it will do for now. I don't even bother opening it letting my fangs pop it downing it within seconds. The blood is satisfying as it traveled down my throat dulling the hunger and pain. I feel my wounds start healing with the big ones leaving a shallow cut. I need more blood to be back to my normal state. "Are we near human life?" I ask the vampires around me.

"Driving through a village right now but Ali..." Noel starts but I cut him off not caring for his disagreements with my drinking from a human right now.

"Stop the car, I'm still hungry so I need to feed and not on a blood bag." I say forcefully and Noel slowly stops the car. Hopefully compulsion with work or I will just have to grab someone, quickly killing them with my hand over their mouth. I get out of the car seeing only a two humans walking on opposite side of the street not paying any attention to one another, perfect. The first human I reach looks shocked. He is quite tall, skinny, not that handsome but I don't care that much all I need is his blood. "Stay calm and follow me." I say calmly using compulsion and touching his shoulder which normally helps when I'm weak. Thankful his pupils dilute and he blinks meaning the compulsion worked. I drag him behind a building not wasting anytime biting down on his neck with my fangs. Warm, sweet blood explodes into my mouth as I shallow and suck it out of his veins. I take all of his blood dropping him to the ground dead not caring for his little mortal life. All of my wounds are fully healed, my strength has returned, the hunger is gone and I feel normal again with the thrill of the kill to be added to that.

I get back into the car wiping the last part of his blood off my lips which are probably dyed blood red. Noel starts driving again knowing that I just killed that kid and I see the annoyance in Emily's eyes knowing it too. "Emily I am not in the mood for a moral lecher." I say breaking the silence. Her eyes connect with mine softening as she pulls me into her arms tightly.

I am a little surprised at her actions but I return it. "I thought you were dead." She muttered into my ear and I can feel her tears wetting my shoulder. "I...I can't...I can't live without." She stops every once and a while with her voice hitching crying. I start stroking her hair kissing her slowly letting all of her pain and fear leave her body with my lips. She kisses me back wrapping her arms around my waist not ever wanting to let go but neither do I.

The kiss breaks and I smile at her. "Please I'm Alison DiLaurentis, I won't be killed by a little wooden stake with some wolf venom." I half joke pecking her lips and she smiles at me happy I just joked.

"Ali you've been awake about 5 minutes and you and Emily are already making out, why aren't I surprised?" Cece teases and I look at her with a cocky grin. I put my legs over Emily's resting against the other car door.

"Cece shut up I'm enjoying the show." Noel joked, well maybe not he is a perv after all. Emily rolls her eyes after a year of Noel making sexual things about us she doesn't care anymore.

"Who attacked?" I ask looking at each one of them with a leveling stare waiting for one to break.

"It was the FOEH, they all had the badge on their upper left sleeve." Cece explains and I nod waiting for to continue. All members of the FOEH have his badge and this is why I can't have nice thing, they blow up. "However do you remember Spencer Hastings as in Emily's old best friend was their commander." I am shocked for a second not only has the FOEH destroyed my favorite place to stay in my million dollar penthouse in Paris but was being lead by my girlfriend's ex-best friend. This day can't get any worse right with me almost dying, finding out the FOEH are back on my trail, Spencer is high up in their ranks, they will probably know of Emily now. This really has been my day, hasn't it. To be honest I'm quite impressed with Spencer being able to reach a high rank in the FOEH with such little time and being so young.

I guess that means one thing and where we are going to next. "How does everyone feel about Rosewood?"

* * *

**So next chapter will be the four of them going back to Rosewood. I was asked if they would be so I decided to bring them back to Rosewood just because that's where most of the drama is. I hope you enjoyed and again no update until next Thursday because I'm in Malta, if you don't know where that is look it up. If you did like it then review, follow or favorite.**

* * *

**Don't Mess With My Emison: No problem and it's true so I shouldn't be thanked for it. I love Noel too he loves to get under Alison's skin and just their banter. How do you feel about them going back to Rosewood and this chapter?**

**Leon7272: Thanks for the support and what did you think always want to hear from my long time reviewers.**

**Drea82581: I know and well after a year of course Alison knew what Emily needed plus in the show Alison can read Emily off the back of her hand. I didn't want to have Emily crushed with guilt for the rest of the fanfic but she will have to kill at some point ;)**

**Guest: Thanks for your support and keep it up plus what did you think of this chapter? Any ideas as well?**

**Guest: Well I guess they will be in Rosewood next chapter and thank you for your support.**


	12. Chapter 12- Being back home

**Hey guys and I'm finally back from my holiday. I got back late last night so I've not been able to write until then. I hope you could stand the wait plus I had to watch the latest episode of PLL too. I know they were meant to go back to Rosewood this chapter but I thought that Emily should learn to be a vampire before than so defiantly by chapter 15 they will be back in Rosewood. We are on 64 follows, 31 favorites and 70 reviews please keep up the support. I hope you enjoy and if you have any questions please either PM me or leave a review both will be answered or just for support and if you haven't already follow and favorite.**

* * *

Emily was sat on a chair waiting for Alison to arrive after promising she would be here by 3pm however it is now 4pm which makes the blonde one whole hour late. Emily was getting just ready to leave when Ali arrived. "Sorry that I'm late but..." Alison began but stop herself with a giant sigh. "I'm so sorry Em but I don't have any reason why I'm late." Alison said with a small smile. Emily rolled her eyes. To be honest she wasn't angry at Alison, it had happened before, but it was just a little annoying.

"It's fine, I get it making alliances with witches is a bitch." She made her voice quiet when she said 'witches' because most humans had no idea that the supernatural were real. Actually even Emily didn't until a few months ago.

"I'll make it up to you." Alison said with a seductive smile sitting down on the opposite side of the table from her girlfriend.

"You better."

"Oh don't worry I always do." The vampire winked. "Ready to go or should be just chit chat for a while." Alison asked entwining her fingers with Emily.

Emily started playing with Alison's daylight ring. "Let's go, babe." Alison tilts her head to the side looking at Emily strangely. "Ali, sweetie you okay?" Emily says rising an eyebrow.

"Did you just call me babe and sweetie within one minute?" Alison says taken a back.

"What's so bad about that?" Emily asks in disbelief. "I'm pretty sure I've called you that before." She adds with a smile.

Alison levels the smile with a glare. "No you've not and ever again because it is seriously the worst thing in the world. Like you're partner has a name plus it's so cliche, don't ever do that again." Alison crosses her arms. Emily starts laughing getting sent glares from Alison and tries to muffle it with her hand but fails. "It's not funny Em." Alison says breaking a smile.

"Okay babe." Emily teases with another laugh and Alison rolls her eyes.

Alison closes the space between them. "You're such a freak."

"But I'm your freak." Emily adds with a smile with Alison is returning.

"Damn right." Alison kisses Emily quickly not wanting to deal with the annoying police for public indecency definitely if they can't be compelled. "Come on let's go see the Eiffel Tower." She intertwines her fingers with Emily walking off into the mass of crowd of people.

* * *

**Emily's prov**

I woke up with my stomach in cramps and my teeth hurting, I guess this might be that infamous vampire hunger which according to Noel is like being hit by 50 trucks all at the same time then being thrown off the empire states building. I know get what he means, god this hunger sucks. After a long flight back to the states we are all pretty tired as well. Alison's head is on my lap in a blissful sleep in the new clothes which we have in the car in case of an emergency which this is one with Alison's clothes being ripped to pieces and strained with blood. I look at Cece who is asleep too with a new shirt after her old one was covered in blood. I changed my shirt. Noel is the only one wake how he is driving. "Hey we are stopping off at a motel to get showered and stuff also I'm tired." He says not looking away from the road. I look at the clock on the dash board and it read 3.21 am. I guess Noel is right better get off the roads.

I look down at Ali to see she is still asleep, which she is. "Good you need your sleep and we all need to get cleaned up. Have the Royal Guards caught up yet?" I ask looking back up at him.

"Another reason why we are stopping off. They are meeting us there. Toby called to tell us that Ali's apartment is blown to pieces, some of the hunters got away including Spencer." He tells me looking back at me but is keeping the car on the road well, I guess vampire's can do that too.

I feel a lot of emotions come over me at the mention of Spencer being alive: relieved because we were like sisters, annoyed because she almost got Ali killed, betrayed because we were best friends, happy because I might get to see her again which I secretly want to see all of my old friends again just once. "Pity I'll just have to kill her myself for blowing up my favorite place to stay." Alison says with a hint of sarcasm still with her eyes closed.

"I thought so much." I say a bit annoyed and Alison smirks opening her eyes to look at me.

"Okay I might just rip off one of her arms, fair?" Ali teases sitting up kissing the corner of my mouth. Why did I have to fall in love with such a bloody tease?

I chuckle grabbing her face kissing her. Alison's hands wrap around my neck as she straddles me. Weirdly making out with Alison makes all of my hunger go away, I guess I have more lust for her than I do blood. "Hey not in the car!" Noel shouts which is a bit out of character for him. Alison goes to move but I quickly hand grab her waist making her sit on my lap not wanting to lose the contact. She doesn't protest and leans into me. The hunger is back with a kick making it worse than before.

"Ali?" I whisper quiet enough for Noel not to hear.

"Yeah?" She responds in the same quiet tone.

"I'm starving." I tell her.

She doesn't respond for a second and I'm starting to get worried before she does. "Okay I need to teach you how to feed so I think we have one for blood bag which I didn't want to drink which should help but we can learn when we stop off, okay?" She looks back at me. I am kinda happy about getting a blood bag because I can't hurt anyone however I'm also disappointing that I have to drink cold blood which isn't fresh. I nod biting my lower lip thinking about the blood making my hunger painful. "Noel pass us a blood bag for Em." Alison says calmly.

Noel grabs it with one hand passing it to Ali who thanks him quickly. She sits next to me passing me the bag which has a small rip in. I put my mouth to it and I know my 'true face' has came out as I'm drinking the blood. It's not as sweet as it is from the vein almost bitter and isn't that good at room temperature, yup I really do like it better from the vein but I guess every vampire does. "Does it always kinda bitter from the bag?" I ask them both who chuckle.

"Yeah it's better when warm but it's always a lot better from the vein." Alison informs me wiping a bit of blood from the corner of my mouth with her finger then licking it off her finger, to be honest her doing that is very hot. We pull off the free-way into a motel which isn't the best but it's not the worst.

Noel wakes Cece up as we walk inside of the motel to the guy at the desk. He looks about 30ish with brown eyes and greasy black hair with a tacky uniform on. "Welcome to the Hunters' Motel. How many rooms would you like?" He says in a mundane voice which almost sucks all of the life out of the whole place.

"3, please." Alison says in a bored voice. I guess it will be as normal Alison and I sharing with the other two getting their own rooms.

"Okay how long will you be staying for?" He says in the same voice.

"5 days." She quickly responses, I guess this will be the new HQ of Alison DiLaurentis for a bit. Let's hope this one doesn't get blown up.

"That will be $30,00 please." He gets out a card machine and Alison quickly puts in her card. Once we've paid we get our rooms keys and meet up with Cece and Noel who we say night to before going to our own room.

Once we get into the rooms. I see a king sized bed, a few wardrobes and a window. Alison flops onto the bed closing her eyes. "I miss our bed in Paris." She moans and I lie down next to her totally agreeing this bed is nice but our bed in Paris was the definition of heaven.

I snuggle into her side. "I think we should go get a shower." I suggest and Alison's eyes light up with fire as we walking into the bathroom.

**The next morning**

**Alison's prov**

I feel Emily start waking up and she decides to bury her head into my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her kissing the top of her head. "Waking up isn't fun as a vampire." She mutters earning a chuckle from me.

"Told you so." I gloat and She looks up at me. I'm not remotely bothered with the sun anymore so I'm smirking down at her.

"Shut up." She says in a joking voice sitting up against the backboard of the bed.

"So I need to teach you how to feed." I say with a smirk knowing she is hungry but I think it's a mixture of hunger and nervousness too.

Emily takes a deep breathe running her hands through her beautiful hair. "I guess we should get changed then." She says getting up in only her bra and panties after I said we weren't doing it until we were not in a crappy motel because your first time as a vampire is meant to be amazing and I don't want to break this bed. I literally said all of that last night whilst we were in the shower, Emily found it was quite annoying.

We get outside of our room to find Cece and Noel sat on a bench outside talking with Toby. He looks up at Emily and I with a small smile. We reach them sitting down. "How you doing Toby?" I ask in a happy voice.

"I would ask the same of you but you seem fine." Toby says with a silent hello with a nod to Emily. "So the plan is to re-group here for a few days?"

I look at Em then back at Toby. "Yeah and Emily needs to learn the basic skills of being a vampire then to Rosewood to take out the FOEH." I clarify when Toby's second in command came up from behind him. "What is it Wren?" I ask looking up at him.

His brown eyes fix on me and I make a hand gesture for him to talk after waiting for about 30 seconds for him to speak, I guess he's never talked to anyone higher in the clan than Toby. "The scouts have reached Rosewood without detection." He says with a nervous voice.

"Thanks Wren, keep us updated." Toby says with a gentle smile. I always felt sorry for Toby, he's so gentle and caring. You see Noel, Cece and I found Toby dying during the America Civil War after getting attacked by some Confederate soldiers after he helped save about 10 black children. I gave him blood but the soldiers came back to take back the kids but found Toby wake and shot him right through the chest. He never wanted to be a vampire but we gave him a place in the clan and he made it to being a commander, everyone knows his group is mostly my protectors. To be honest Toby hates to kill unless he has too.

Emily's fingers are tapping on the table making a noise which is slightly annoying. "Maybe we should start with the whole teaching Emily how to feed before she breaks the table." I say making Emily stop, she seems surprised that she was doing it. I guess the hunger was just making her do it. Emily nods and we stand up walking into the near by woods to make sure no humans see us.

* * *

**Disclaimer I don't hate the southern states just needed a good backstory for Toby which would break our hearts. So he is a vampire for saving some kids. If you did enjoy please leave a review, follow or favorite to make me smile :)**

* * *

**Drea82581- Thanks and what do you think of this chapter. I did have fun on my vacation. Please keep up the amazing support which you keep on giving me.**

**Leon7272-**** No you're amazing and I'm sorry it took so long**

**I love Emison- Don't worry you will see that, I promise. **

**Guest- Yup I'm sorry they aren't back yet but I felt this was more important to show. Yes when they arrive back shit will get so real.**

**Don't Mess With My Emison- I know but there will be flashbacks also I blew up Alison's place in Paris sooooo might need to wait. They might go back in later chapters don't know yet. Yeah it's our Emison dream for them to be in Paris but they can't stay there forever.**


	13. Chapter 13- Time to learn

**Hello and welcome back to this chapter. So I am so happy for all of the support which has been given to this story so far so please keep it up because we are on 75 reviews, 64 followers and 31 favorites. I would love it if you did enjoy for you to leave a review or PM to ask any questions or just to show support and if you haven't already please follow ad favorite. **

* * *

Emily could hear everything, from the birds singing their high pitched songs to the tiniest of twigs snapping under a animal's paws. She was totally zoned into the things which she was hearing then she noticed that Alison wasn't in front of her anymore. She looked around confused to see the blonde about 50 feet behind her laughing. "What are you laughing about?" Emily said crossing her arms walking over to her girlfriend.

The older vampire stopped laughing so she could answer. "You not having any idea that I stopped about 1 minute ago and totally passed me." Alison was grinning cockily.

"Have you heard our surrounding? How could you not zone out?" Emily asked in disbelief.

"I've heard stuff like that for 800 years, Em, nothing that great here. You should however hear you during sex now that I could hear all day." Emily turned a bright red and every time Alison said something like that to her she turned that color even though she had told her it quite a few times.

"You know you could be considered a pedophile how I am 17 which is under age and you are 823." Emily retorted, hating it when she goes all red, making Alison chuckle.

"Go ahead call the cops, I'll eat them." Alison teased flashing her fangs at the end making Emily laughed. "Any way you're stuck with me forever whether you like it or not." Alison added and Emily rolled her eyes not wanting Alison to allow her to blush again even though secretly inside she was.

"I think I need a new teacher of how to be a vampire because you, my love, like to make me annoyed," Emily began but was cut off by Alison. Emily knew that it wasn't because of the whole my love thing because that is the only 'pet name' the blonde allows.

"But you're sexy when your annoyed." Alison smiled wickedly and Emily rolled her eyes again.

"You are proving my point so can we please just get this over with because I know this won't be fun." The brunette said in a serious tone.

Alison thought for a second about what she should do next. "Well how you haven't smelt the human yet just proves you weren't paying attention to your vampire senses. Emily took a double take looking around to in fact smell a human. "Don't worry he's a murder." Alison said with a wave of her hand and Emily was shocked at what Alison just said. "Oh right, you can hurt him because he deserves it killed a 2 kids and their mom, sad really. I compelled him to do whatever I say and right now he is sat down somewhere and you have to find him. Have fun." Alison then flashed off leaving Emily alone to hunt down the human.

Emily look a big sniff of the air and straight away got locked onto the human's scent. Of course he deserved to be punished but Emily still didn't want to kill him because that would make her as bad as him, right? She shook all of the thoughts out of her head and flashed off following the scent. To say Emily's first tracking lesson was easy would be way off. She'd lost the scent about three times and could barely get a good lock on it. After about 20 minutes she finally found the guy. His black hair was matted with a scar on his chin and ratty old clothes.

The younger vampire walked up to him and could hear his pulse, it was steady. Emily guessed the blonde had made him do that to make it harder. Then someone jumped down from the nearest tree with a cup of coffee in a takeaway cup in their hand. It was Alison. "Where did you get the coffee?" Emily asked and Alison took a swig of the warm liquid.

"Coffee place about 10 minutes run from here, I knew I'd have time so I went to go get one." Alison said with a smirk.

"You knew I'd take this long?" Emily picked back up on the sound of the human's heartbeat. The sound of the blood flowing through his veins, the smell of the blood was intoxicating to the younger vampire.

Alison clicked her fingers in front of Emily's face to break her out of the trance. "You did pretty well, now you need to learn how to feed." Emily gulped nervousness filling her body because the last time she fed on a human without Alison dragging her off him he would be dead. Alison's fingers were under Emily's chin making her look at her. "I won't let you kill him, that's why I'm here." Emily nodded knowing it was true.

"What do I do?"

"Put two fingers here," Alison put two fingers on Emily's pulse point, "know what the normal rate it then start drinking when the pulse gets too low stop or they will die." Alison instructed pecking Emily's lips once. The brunette did as Alison said putting her fingers on the man's neck. She got the normal rate before locking onto the blood flow letting the blood lust let her fangs out and plunges them into the man's neck. The warm blood filled her mouth and it was the first time she enjoyed blood. It made her body tingle and her feel powerful. The pulse was slowly declining to an unhealthy pace. "Emily." Alison said trying to stop her girlfriend without using force. The pulse was dropping faster and that's when Emily realized he would die soon but she didn't stop. "Emily stop or he will die." Alison told her not using force yet either. Alison's words broke through to Emily and using all of her willpower she stopped taking her fangs out of his neck.

His face was as white as a sheet from the blood loss. Alison fed the guy some of her blood healing him not for his sake but because the open wound was like a moth to a flame for a vampire and she knew Emily wouldn't be able to resist. Emily sat down against a tree deep in thought. Alison sat down next to Emily. Alison saw that Emily was beating herself up at the moment for not being able to stop drinking the man's blood. It's times like this that the blonde remembers how she was once someone who fully cared for human life. "Hey you didn't kill him." Alison whispered in a soft tone.

Emily regarded the girl sat to her right for a few seconds wondering how long before she would turn cold towards humanity. However she was interrupted by Toby and Holbrook who appeared before them. Alison was slightly confused as to why the person she gave personally the job of scouting out and around Rosewood was standing in front of her ruining a moment between her and Emily.

He looked at Toby and he nodded meaning to tell Alison the story. "As you know my team and I were around Rosewood when we saw the leader of the raid on you and two other hunters and a witch who weren't with her on the raid." Alison looked at Emily knowing this was about her old friend who was deep in thought. Gabriel carried on. "So we knocked them about and smashed the trackers in their uniforms then we took them back here. They are still knocked out tied to a few chairs in a room in the motel and we have neutralized the witches magic using some spell that a allied witch did for us."

Once Alison had fully proceed what he was talking about she turned to Emily who was having a war inside of her head. "Okay then we need to go and say hello to our guests." Alison said calmly and the two men vamped back to the motel. Alison took Emily's hand in her own staring deep into Emily's chocolate brown eyes. "I know it will hard but I need to go there, it's just too important to your safety against the FOEH." To be honest Alison was more concerned about what the FOEH would do to Emily if they ever caught her.

Emily nodded and Alison was getting worried with her girlfriend not saying anything since the feed. Thinking of the murderous human she turned to him. "Forget everything and turn yourself into the police for the murder of those people." She compelled and he blinked. She grabbed Emily's hand as she vamped off to the motel with her girlfriend in toll.

They couple reached the motel to see the nervousness in the vampires who probably all knew of the FOEH members being here. Alison saw Cece, Noel and Toby all talking inside of the motel waiting for Alison and Emily. "They are waking up, what's the first move?" Toby asked the rest of the group.

"Are they all in one room?" Cece asked Toby knowing as much as her friends at this moment in time.

"Yeah."

"I'll go in show them they failed in killing me then we will move them to separate rooms with one of us on each one of them." Alison suggested to all of the people around here. They all nodded bar Emily who was looking at the floor. Alison looked at Emily as the other three got the message to leave. She made Emily look at her to see tears welling up in her eyes. The blonde pulled the other girl into her arms and the younger girl buried her head in Alison's hair inhaling the so similar scent.

"Don't hurt them." She whispered quietly.

"I promise I won't hurt them but I need to go have a word with them. If you want after I'm done you can visit them any time you want." Alison replied breaking the hug giving Emily a small smile. She went into the room which slept of humans to see four girls tied to a chair with a piece of duct tape over their mouths. She recognized each one. Spencer was in the middle with a small cut near her left ear which is black and swollen. Aria is on Spencer's right with a small cut on her cheek but nothing that bad. Hanna is sat on Spencer's left, there is a cut on her hairline with crusted blood around it in her hair. The last girl who is one Hanna's left is Melissa Hastings, Spencer's older sister. They are all awake looking shocked, scared, angry, confused when they see the DiLaurentis vampire.

Alison in one quick run across all four taking off the tape around there mouths then is back in place. "I killed you!" Spencer spits with venom dripping from her voice. The vampire laughs at how stupid the statement is.

"Where's Emily?" Hanna asked in a hateful voice towards Alison but also some concern for her friend who she hadn't seen in a year.

Alison looked at the four people in front of her. "I can quite easily tell you that all depends on your cooperation." Alison told the four in front of her. She then turned to the door opening it. "Boys take them to their rooms, leave the older Hastings here though." Alison then left as six vampires came in grabbing the three others taking them out of the room. Emily caught one glance at them as did they her before they were turned out of sight and into their different rooms.

* * *

**Ohh so instead of them going to Rosewood I'm bring Rosewood to them. So I'm creating some love interests for our other characters so if you have any suggests please tell me. Anyone who you want to see have a relationship by the way it will be a side thing not taking away from Emison at all. So any suggests can be given by a PM or a Review. **

* * *

**Drea82581: Thanks for the support which you always give.**

**Guest: I hope it wasn't that long of a wait and thank you for the review**

**Guest: Yeah they are now having to leave their realm of just each other to dealing with old friends, family and the FOEH of ****course**

**Lian: I don't know, I wasn't writing like that but I can see where you are getting that from because Alison was telling Emily to stop doing that a lot but I wasn't trying for that plus remember Alison has to go from having human Emily to Emily now being a vampire, it's quite a change.**


	14. Chapter 14- Old faces

**Hello and welcome back. So I am doing a flashback to something whether it is Emison it depends like this one is not. It might be from Alison's past or maybe Emily's but there will be one. This one is Toby's backstory more or less and how he got turned in more detail. By the way we are on 78 review which is amazing. 34 favorites and 65 follows and I just have to give you all a giant thank you for all of the support which you have given me. So if you enjoy please review, follow and favorite. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Alison's prov**

**December 21 1864**

I was walking down a cobbled road in Louisville, Kentucky for winter isn't wasn't that cold even though I'm a vampire and the cold doesn't affect me, I just like the warm better. I looked at Cece and Noel who were at my side. I had only turned my two friends around 5 years ago so they were still pretty young for a vampire. I had noticed that Cece was messing with her fingers whenever she was hungry and Noel would keep messing with his hair like it was about to jump off his head. Another good thing about war there is a lot of wounded so if you kill someone no one ever notices.

The part of Kentucky we were in was almost taken over by the Union soldiers so most of the Confederate soldiers had left and were now in Tennessee. A few had stayed as most do to take what 'belonged' to them, as in their slaves, knowing they would be freed as soon as the Union found them. So most either killed them or took them away to be sold somewhere else.

That's when I heard it a few muffled cries of children and the air was filled with blood. I looked at the two next to be who were locked onto the smell. "We should go and check that out right?" Cece asked her fingers wrapping around one another making a tangled mess with her own hands.

"I'll go, you two stay here." I instructed truly couscous as to what was going on. I turned a corner when I could hear some stuff better. A man was groaning in pain, she guessed that was were the blood was going from, a gun was making the funny noise it makes after it shot a bullet, about 10 children were crying and sniffing and another man was breathing heavily.

I turned into the alley to see a Confederate solider in his normal grey jacket and blue trousers, with his rifle pointed at 10 black children ranging from around 5 to 10 with many cuts on their tiny bodies. One thing that I hated was children being hurt, it is my rule you can kill anyone unless they are a helpless child. This was breaking that rule. A Union solider was lay on the ground with blood with his blue jacket strained with blood from a wound in his lower abdomen, he wasn't dead. "What in the good name of the lord is happening here?" I exclaim in my southern accent.

The Confederate whipped his head around to look at me, his face his quite ugly with scar a big ugly scar near his left eye. He smiles a crooked smile. "Miss this dirt bag tried to take what is _mine _so he will die for it and so will these vermin for being disobedient." He snapped pointed at the other solider. The kids went closer together turning away with so much fear in their little eyes. That's what snapped a cord not only was a selfless man who was trying to help these children was shot for it by this disgusting man.

I flash my fangs with my eyes turning a hell-fire red and veins under my them. He stumbled back in shock putting his gun down. "What What are you?" He asked with fear in his voice.

"Your worst nightmare." I said with no emotion. He ran off as fast as he could. I quickly turn my face back to it's human looking state turning back to the kids who were looking at me with shock and a little fear. I go onto one knee so I'm at their height. "I am no going to hurt you." I say softly not using any accent just my normal voice. The smallest of the 10, a girl with shaggy black hair and big brown eyes, she looks about 5, hugs me. I return the hug.

"Thank you." She muttered in a sweet, small voice. I let go of her moving over to the solider who is breathing shallow in a pool of his own blood. Might as well just go for it. I bit my wrist putting it to his soft lips. His starts sucking on it which normally happens. He looked at me as I moved away standing up. He stood up looking me up and down confused but also grateful.

The solider looked at the kids and sighed in relief probably thinking that they would be dead or taken. "My name is officer Toby Cavanaugh of the 5th battalion." He then saluted like I was his superior. I chuckled rolling my eyes. "Miss I didn't mean to offend." He said carefully.

"You did not offend." I clarified amazed at the man in front of me, selfless, handsome, brave, sweet. I hadn't met a man like that in a long time.

"May I ask for your name?" He asked with a small smile.

"I am Miss. Alison DiLaurentis." I said doing a quick check for a hunter and if he was he would recognize the name, he didn't. Then a gun shot fired hitting Toby in the chest killing him almost instantly. I turned to see the man from before with three others. One shot me in the stomach, it was metal so I quickly decapitated the man using my strength and speed to go it with one swift motion. I broke the other mans and that left the one from before who tried to shot me in the head but I caught it throwing it back with all of the speed I could get hitting him in the chest.

I turned back to the children who were shaking again. I went on one knee again making them all look me in the eye. "There is a Union fort an hours work from here, go and forget you ever saw me. Officer Cavanaugh saved you, he is dead." I compelled and they nodded the little girl didn't though, she hugged me again, I guess the compulsion didn't work on her how strange. I think her older brother grabbed her hand as they walked away.

I turned back to Toby who was 'dead' but would awake as a vampire. Not just any vampire but a DiLaurentis vampire given a place by Alison DiLaurentis herself. I wonder what will Officer Cavanaugh be like as a vampire, I wonder if he has the gene like me. All of these thing but I know I want him as something important maybe not the inner circle, mother wouldn't allow it, but maybe a royal guard. I wonder.

* * *

I walked back up to Emily who was messing with a piece of her hair. She seemed anxious, I get why her old best friends were only a few doors away and were being held captive by me for attacking us. I grab her hands making her look at me. I kiss them. I look into her eyes and see a whirlwind of emotion. "You can talk to them you know, Spencer is in the back left, Aria is in the back right , Hanna is in the front left and Melissa is in the front right." I inform her and she nods.

"I want to go and talk to Hanna, umm she asked about me and she should know." She is looking down at the floor.

"No one will listen in just tell the guards to let you in. You are in my inner circle so they have to listen to you." I tell her softly. What I mean by my inner circle is the people I trust most. My mother's in the main one but I also have one. However in mine is Emily, Cece, Noel and Toby. She nods again walking to where I told her where Hanna's room is.

**No one's prov**

Emily looked at the guard who was quite tall with shaggy blonde hair. "I want to go inside." She said shakily never doing this before. The guard nodded. "No listening in." She added and the guard nodded again. He slowly opened the door, well to Emily it felt like forever with her gut in knots and was doing somersaults. Hanna was sat on a single bed, not tied up. Her legs were crossed. There was a small window letting in enough light and a metal table in the corner with a cup of water and food on it. She looked up and saw Emily as the door closed.

Almost without thinking she pulled Emily into a hug. Not knowing what to do she hugged her back. The new vampire smelt the blood but didn't want to drink it, maybe it was the recent feed or maybe it was just that Hanna was her friend since she was 5 years old. "I knew you weren't dead." Hanna whispered. Emily knew that what Hanna just said wasn't fully true.

They broke apart and Emily smiled at the other girl. "Hi, I know I shouldn't of left without saying bye but..." She was just off by tears flowing from her cheeks, they were happy tears. Hanna was crying too. "I'm so sorry I should of called leaving..." Another sob came from Emily's throat cutting herself off briefly. "I've miss you." She finished.

"I knew Spencer was lying when she said you were totally different, you are still the girl I grew up with and Spence doesn't really think your a vampire." Hanna rambled and Emily swallowed hard. Hanna noticed the guilt in Emily's expression. Hanna shook her head violently.

"Spencer wasn't lying." She muttered biting her lip.

"NO!" Hanna shouted "YOU ARE NOT A VAMPIRE! YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND WHO IS MEANT TO SAVE US AND JOIN US!" Hanna shouted pacing with pleading eyes hoping it wasn't true.

"I am a vampire Hanna. I am in love with Alison DiLaurentis but I never stopped loving you." Emily said a bit louder and the hunter began crying crashing on her bed with a bang.

"You are not the girl I grew up with." Hanna stated making Emily angry.

Emily looked at Hanna and saw that Hanna wasn't the same either. She had a scar on her lower neck from probably a vampire which is probably killed. Wait she remember Toby and Alison talking about her old friends once killing a few vampires of Toby's this made her anger. "No Hanna I'm not but neither are you becoming part of the FOEH for what? To kill vampires. You wanted to become a fashion designer not Buffy the vampire slayer. I am a vampire so come on say it all I want to hear how much you truly hate me now you know that." Emily said with a lot of angry with tears in her eyes. Hanna was crying.

"I don't hate you." Hanna was defended, she was emotionally exhausted.

"Okay." Emily muttered not knowing what to say.

"Can you just leave, I need time to think." Hanna looked up wiping tears out of her eyes and falling onto the bed turning into the wall lying on her side. Emily walked out of the room with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Alison talking to the rest of her inner circle."Okay so it's a plan. Cece you take Melissa, Toby you take Spencer, Noel you're on Aria and I will take Hanna. I wonder how Emily is." Alison said as Emily walked up to them but no one noticed.

"Bad." She muttered in a defeated voice making Alison look at her. The blonde looked at the younger girl.

Alison touched Emily's shoulders. "Wanna talk about it?" Alison saw the hurt in Emily's eyes from her conversation with Hanna who had also had Emily cry which she did expect when you are seeing your best friend as a year and you are a vampire and she is a member of the FOEH it would be pretty hard. Emily nodded.

They went into their shared room. Emily sat on the bed and Alison sat next to her wrapping her arm around the other girl's shoulders. "What happened Emmy?" She whispered in a quiet voice even though no one would dare listening it was just comforting for the other girl which she silently thanked her for.

Emily looked at Alison who was smiling sweetly. "I need you to make me forget."

Alison was extremely confused Emily had been enchanted a long time ago to stop anyone from using compulsion including Alison so that couldn't be it. "I can't compel you Em." Alison said with a chuckle.

"Not that way, the way only you can make me forget about everything." Emily said suggestively. Alison got the message loud and clear. She lowered her lips to Emily's softly. Emily felt better instantly and then she deepened the kiss making it harder. Alison put her tongue on her girlfriend's lower lip asking for entrance. Emily granted it and the blonde started exploring her mouth. She moaned as Alison's tongue met her's.

Alison then pushed Emily on her back on the bed straddling her hips. The older vampire started sucking on Emily's neck as she started unbuttoning Emily's shirt. She bit quite hard and the other girl moaned loudly. Alison removed Emily's shirt taking both of Emily's wrists in one hand pinning them above her head tapping her. Every touch that Alison left on Emily's body left like she was touching everywhere at once making it even better.

The brunette freed her hands as she removed Alison's shirt but the blonde quickly pinned her hands back where they were before. Alison looked down at Emily as she took her girlfriend's bra off. She ran her free hand over the left nipple and it hardened under her touch. "Shit." Emily breathed out when Alison took the nipple in her mouth. She then started kissing the flesh of Emily's right boob. She bit down on the flesh with human teeth. "Fuck." Alison smirked as she did it some more times getting it a loud moan or a curse of pleasure.

They kissed again. Alison could smell how wet Emily was, she was dripping. The blonde removed the other girl's jeans kissing her inner thigh. Of course she had to let go of Emily's hands as she did. She smirked as her teeth took the band of Emily's panties ripping them straight off. Emily heard it but before she could comment Alison tongue went over her entrance. Emily moaned loudly. Alison without warning put two fingers inside of her girlfriend's heat. Emily gasped as the pleasure started.

Alison moved in and out quickly taking Emily's mouth in her's. Emily moaned into the other girl's mouth. Alison started kissing Emily's neck again slightly annoyed she couldn't leave hickeys anymore. "Bit me." Emily moaned and Alison did as she was told piecing Emily's neck. The pleasure was increased by tenfold now. Emily was close with both Alison's fingers and her sucking her neck. She screamed as she down from her orgasm. The blonde removed her fangs from her girl's neck pulling her onto her chest. "You're a liar, we didn't break the bed." Emily said making Alison laugh kissing her hair.

"I love you." Ali said rubbing Emily's arm.

"I love you too." Emily replied looking at Alison.

"Forever."

"Forever."

* * *

**A lot happened in this chapter some Emison sex, Toby's backstory, Emily and Hanna talking. I hope you enjoyed this chapter plus I would be so happy if you left a review, follow or favorite. This is a good lengthened chapter because I felt they were coming a little short but I am aiming for over 2500 words without my little thank you and stuff at the start and end.**

* * *

**Guest- Thank you and I am thinking of keeping Hanna with Caleb but I am doing Spoby and a few others sorry if you are ****disappointed**

**Guest- I hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry for the wait**

**Catherine- I know I really do love how I right them **


	15. Chapter 15- You're my Strenght

**I know it's been a while since the last update but I had some serious writers block and I have been super tired so my writing would be crap or really short and I didn't want that. So thank you for waiting and I hope you enjoy it. This chapter will be a Alison flashback, some Emison and then the meeting between the girls and their interrogators . We are on 70 follows, 36 favourites and 89 reviews which is just crazy, thank you so much and please keep it up if you enjoy.**

* * *

**1209 in Florence,Italy**

I sat on a chair watching my brother and Alfred duel for sport. It was like they were in a dance with their swords clashing with a bang with a quick flick of the wrists and a step forward or backwards. Then with one swift movement Alfred made contact with Jason's arm causing a small cut which bleed. I gasped standing up moving over to the two men. "Brother, are you okay?" I ask looking at his arm which is bleeding but not that heavy.

"He'll be fine, Alison." Alfred said with a smile his brown hair shining in the sunlight and his teeth glimmering. I look at him with a strange urge to glare but it disperses and I smile at him. "Right Jason?" I look back at my brother and he nods.

"Jace?" I ask him for reassurance looking into his eyes looking for a real answer. He looks down a the cut on his arm which is quite shallow.

"Ali it's only a small cut, it will heal with time." I smile at him and Jason kisses my forehead lightly before walking away putting his sword back onto his belt flashing a quick toothy smile at me before walking out of sight. I turn back to Alfred feeling physically sick but as always it turns to love.

He puts his blade away, I think he named his blade something stupid in Latin like Lamina nocte meaning blade of the night or something like that anyway. "Milove did you enjoy your morning?" He asked in a soft but sinister voice.

"Yes of course." I ask with a smile which is kind of fact as well not really real.

"Good because it will be your last as a human." I was confused for a second at his words. Wait is he going to kill me but he is smiling at me with love? Why would he kill me if he loves me? I love him or do I no. Yes I do. No I don't. Then his hands find my neck making me look into his dark brown eyes which look almost black before he breaks my neck and all of the world turns to black.

**10 years later**

I wake up with this endless hunger making my want to drink a whole village. Alfred walks in and I have to stop the glare from forming. After I got turned all of his compulsion wore off and I realized I hated his guts. To be honest I would enjoy wearing his small intestine as a necklace. However I am waiting for the perfect time to strike like a lion staking it's prey before it rips it's neck open. He had a stern look on his face as he walks in I see blood on his hands but not human, vampire. "What happened?" I ask trying to keep harshness out of my voice.

"I am so sorry but I killed your father." He crooks out and my vision turns red with hate, angry filling with. My hands are burning like it does when I feel my extra powers coming on but not just any fire. The fire of hell, of the devil, of hate, of angry, of vengeance. A strong blast erupts out of hands blasting him through the door making his clothes catch on fire. "What in the good name of the lord?" He shouts trying to get the fire out.

"I am a vampire because of you. My life is over, you killed my father. You took his so I am taking your life." I create a cage of fire and I blow a kiss at him letting it concave around him. He screams as I hear his blood boil, his skin melt and then he turns to dust. I remove all of the fire feeling kind of free at last from him. That's when I collapse grief over my father taking over and I fall to my knees weeping over him. Jason must of heard because he pulls me into his arms crying as he must of heard what Alfred said to me before I killed him a few seconds ago for murdering my father a few minutes prior to this.

* * *

**No ones prov**

"Forever."

"Forever."

Emily looked at her girlfriend to notice all of the little things from the slightly darker tones in her hair which no human could pick out making Alison's hair even more perfect. Her eyes were even more captivating with slightly different shades of blue within them. "So this is what sex will be like for the rest of my existence."

"Can you handle that, sweetie." Alison teased writing I love you on Emily's bare skin.

"Fuck yeah."

"Fuck indeed." Emily laughed pecking Alison's lips.

"Can you live with having sex with only me forever?" Emily asked playing with the other girl's fingers.

"You said I was only having sex with you, I thought this was a open relationship." Alison said faking shock with a giant smirk. Emily punched Alison in the arm. "Ouch."

"You're an asshole!" Emily exclaimed with a laugh.

"But I'm your asshole." Alison retorted.

"But babe isn't this a open relationship." Emily said using Alison's own words against her.

The blonde chuckled. "Anyone dares even look at you I'm ripping their head clean off their shoulders without any regret. You are mine. You're my weakness but you're also my strength. You make me want to get up in the morning. You're the person who makes me want to be good. You're the best thing that has ever happened to be that has made 800 years of crap all worth it. 800 years of fake happiness. You are the only great thing to come out of it. I need you so fucking much and most people who think you need me but I need you. You don't need me, you're beautiful, smart and all things good in my life. I love you and even without this magic which brought us together, I would love you, any alienate dimension I would love you. I will always love you." Alison confessed looking straight into Emily's eyes. Emily was lost for words, yes Alison had told her stuff like this before but nothing this intense ever.

Emily smiled pulling Alison into another kiss which was light with the fire of passion. "I need and love you too." Emily muttered with that being the only thing she could get out.

Then there was a loud bang on their door. "Hey lovebirds we need to have a word." It was Cece.

"You got 10 minutes before I break in the door." Noel said banging again on the door just after Cece had finished.

Both Emily and Alison laughed looking back at each other. "Why did I ever turn them into vampires?" Alison asked herself and Emily grinned. Alison was joking, she loved them two like they were her siblings but they knew how to wreck every moment which her and Emily had together.

Their eyes locked again in a gaze which made it feel like a giant bubble around them without anyone being able to listen in or talk. They were alone in the world in their own little bubble. Alison grinned like a Cheshire Cat at her girl. "What?"

"I know you wanna kiss me." Alison stated with a seductive tone to her voice.

Emily kissed Alison softly and Alison smiled into the kiss. "When don't I?" Emily said after the kiss broke. Alison chuckled and they both knew it was very true. "Come on we should get dressed before they break in here." Emily said grabbing a some underwear.

"They've seen worse." Alison stood up and out of the bed putting on the pieces of missing clothing which they were both missing. Looking at each other every once and a smiled just oozing their love for one another. Then a second knock came making Alison groan answering the door, being fully dressed and looking less like she had just had sex of course, Cece stood there with an apologetic look whilst Noel was grinning like they always do. "I think I hate you both." She said walking away from the door leaving it wide open inviting her friends inside.

"We love you too." Noel told the blonde with a innocent grin.

"What do you two need because if it isn't important I will gladly let Alison tie you up and let you burn in the sunlight." Emily said being half serious with the whole letting them burn in the sunlight thing.

"Well you said we are going to confront the prisoners," Noel said looking at Emily feeling sorry for the girl before continuing "and we need to do it now but if you busy Wren could always take yours."

Alison's head snapped up at the idea. "No only my circle." She said sternly. "I don't trust Wren not to snap at Hanna ripping her head off so I'll do it." Alison explained with straight face not wanting any harm to come to the girls for Emily's sake. Cece and Noel nodded leaving the running saying meet in five minutes. "I should go." Alison started to walk out when Emily grabbed her arm.

"I would of always fallen in love with you too." The brunette confessed kissing Alison's cheek softly then the blonde left to go and do what she had to do. Emily lay on their bed looking up at the ceiling trying to block out the whole world but she worried for her friends, both mortal and immortal alike. Emily didn't remember how she feel asleep but just knew that her eyelids went heavy and she entered the land of dreams or nightmares.

Alison, Cece, Noel and Toby were all stood at the doors of who they were meant to interrogating without pain. Alison entered first to see a smashed glass out the floor near the far wall and books thrown everywhere, some ripped. "You know those books will cost me money to replace." Alison stated calmly making Hanna look at her with anger and fear filling her eyes.

"Fuck you." Hanna spat making Alison chuckle at how easy it was to predict what the other blonde would say.

"Emily does that quite frequently but you didn't mean that in that way did you?" Alison mocked with a smirk making the hunter even anger. "To be honest Hanna, I don't want to hurt, Emily cares about you and I care about Emily." Alison levelled with the blonde but then continued. "But I will if you don't tell the things I want to know."

"You don't care about her, you're a heartless vampire who kills for sport who can't love anyone but herself." Hanna snapped standing up with a piece of wood in her hand to strike the vampire.

"I do care about Emily, I love Emily." Hanna tried to stab Alison in the heart but just before it hit the vampire's perfect skin. A hand grabbed Hanna's wrist stopping her. Alison's hand tightened around Hanna's wrist with her eyes set on fire with the fire of hate, Hanna reflected the look. The hold tightened making the wood fall out of Hanna's hand and onto the ground. Alison let go of Hanna's hand grabbing the stake as she left the room. The hunter was confused as to why the vampire didn't end her life right then and there.

Toby was the next to step into Spencer's room, unlike Hanna's room Spencer's look like it hadn't been touched with her just sat on the bed staring out of the tiny window. "There isn't anything that exciting outside." Spencer said sounding bored not looking back at her capture.

"You aren't looking hard enough then." Toby replied matter of factly standing awkwardly in front of the door closing it.

Spencer turned around to see Toby who was wearing a grey t shirt showing off his muscles and jeans with his blues captivating like they had seen all of the good and bad of humanity, Spencer found herself instantly attracted to the man and she forgot where she was for a few seconds before snapping out of it remembering what he is, a DiLaurentis vampire. "You are of of Alison's guards right?" She asked looking back out of window trying to keep her heartbeat under control so he wouldn't think anything was wrong.

"You're one of the people who tried to kill Alison right?" Toby mimicked trying to ignore how beautiful the hunter was. Even with the black eye she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He heard the heartbeat which was unsteady which probably was nervousness. He noticed Spencer was looking into the forest. "You know when I growing up nature was a thousand times more beautiful, flowers of all colours."

"I don't care, I'm not going to tell you anything just leave me alone to my thoughts." Spencer snapped not wanting to be sucked into trusting the vampire for information which she might give.

Toby opened the door but before he left he said one thing. "Your friend, Emily, is safe by the way." Then he closed the door behind him making Spencer look after the door sighing looking back out of the window thinking of ways to escape even though she knew it would be almost impossible.

Noel was the next to enter one of girls rooms. The witch was sat on her back staring at the ceiling drumming her fingers against her own stomach. "I don't get why you find that ceiling so amusing, it's just a white piece of wall above her head." Noel said raising an eyebrow at Aria who frowned at him. "What did I do witchy to earn a frown?" Aria glared hating being called witchy.

"You are keeping me captive in this cheap motel." Aria was matter of fact about her words.

"Hey I choose this cheap motel after you and your hunter buddies made my friend's penthouse go boom." Noel said pretending to be hurt making Aria chuckle. Then quickly scolding herself for laughing. "See I'm not that bad." Noel smirked in a challenging voice.

"I'm not going to tell you anything by the way." Aria told the vampire who shrugged.

"Okay then see you later witchy." Noel flashing a smile as he went to open the door and leave. "See you tomorrow." Noel waved his hand in a little wave goodbye before closing the door to Aria's room. Aria sighed but something at the back of her head was telling her that vampire was funny and handsome but she blocked it out saying it wasn't true even though she knew it was.

Cece was the last to enter her room, she didn't know what to expect never seeing who she was interrogating until today and knew it was the same for the hunter. She closed the door behind her seeing the women sat on a chair reading one of the books facing away from the door. Her brown hair flowed freely down her back like a waterfall. "I'm not going to tell you anything." Melissa said just before to see the vampire. Air escaped her lungs as she saw the vampire who did the exact same. Cece's mind was racing knowing what the hell this was and Melissa knew too. They were both screaming no inside of their head but they knew it was true. Cece had just found her weakness.

* * *

**Oh shit! It's another weakness which will be a lot more complicated and also the others with Spoby and Ariel (Noel/Aria) which is how I planned each to happen just stick with it. Also Alison's confession about how she would of fallen in love with Emily without the whole weakness thing. I hope you enjoyed and if you have any questions PM me or review and if you haven't already please follow or favourite. **

* * *

**Ilo14- Thanks so much and please keep up your support**

**Drea82581- You don't need to apologize for not reviewing I'm just happy you did review at all. I know Toby is such a good guy at heart, do you think I should bring the little girl into this or like a descendant of her or something like that? **

**Jessica851- Thank you Jessica and please keep up the support which you always do**

**Leon7272- Three reviews in a row for each chapter which isn't necessary because you mostly always do review which is still amazing any way you look at it**

**Guest- Nah I think she was just horny but also kind of.**

**Don't Mess With My Emison- Thanks so much and I am so happy my work as made you speechless so please keep you the great reviewing and sorry it took so long to update, busy busy**

**Guest- Sorry it took so long and thanks for the support keep it up**

**Perez9077- I'm so happy you love it and please tell me what you thought of this update**

**Guest- I will try and make it sooner next time**


	16. Chapter 16- Because I care

**Welcome back and we are on 90 reviews, 72 follows and 36 favorites which is great, thanks and enjoy. I am doing one chapter each Thursday and the other story which I have right now every Wednesday. I would check it out if you're a Clexa shipper by the way. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Spencer's prov**

**One year ago**

I sat in my living room with Aria and Hanna next to me. We had all been dealing with our best friend running away without a goodbye to go with Alison DiLaurentis, the devil herself, after the news of the FOEH hunters coming. They were gone within the hour with nothing left behind not even a empty blood bag in the house with the vampire was staying in. I was shocked but we all had to do this. This was calling, using Emily's own phone which was left behind, Emily's parents telling them of their daughter running away with the very person they were hunting down. The phone rang 2 slow, painful rings before Emily's dad, Wayne Fields, picked up. "Emmy how are you doing kiddo?" He said cheerfully.

I take a deep breathe before talking. "Mr. Fields, it's Spencer." I say nervously.

"Spencer where is Emily?" Pam Fields, Emily's mom, asked concerned.

"We don't know but now here." Hanna answered rubbing the back of her neck.

"What happened?" Pam was in full blown panic mode and I could tell.

"She's with Alison DiLaurentis." I mutter and I hear them both suck in a breathe. To be honest it's the first time I've, any of us, have heard it out loud. Emily is not here because she's with Alison DiLaurentis. My best friend was with Alison DiLaurentis. My best friend is with a murderous blood thirsty vampire. I kept on thinking it over and over again it making it worse and worse each time.

"Why?" Emily's dad finally spoke.

"Alison says it is because Emily is her weakness." Aria said and I saw unshed tears in her eyes after probably thinking the same as me, our best friend could be dead or something worse.

Mrs. Fields mutters something under her breathe. "No one speaks of this to anyone, Emily is in serious danger. She is probably safe with as much as we all hate it Alison. This is a closed topic got it, not even your families can know if anyone asks from the hunter, wolf or witch community Emily was slaughtered by Alison DiLaurentis yesterday." Mr. Fields says sternly and I look eyes with Hanna looks like she is about to have a panic attack.

"Yes sir." We all say in unison as the call ends leaving everyone to their own thoughts.

* * *

**Alison's prov**

I am pacing back and forth on the grass near the motel deep in anger thoughts. Did that hunter just try and kill me? Why didn't I just end her? God why have I become so weak all of a sudden which makes hunters think they can do that without death quickly following? I want to rip into someone's neck and not care what Emily will think of me, why do I care? I am a vampire and should be able to kill someone without having to think about Emily's feelings. Let her hate me, who the hell cares? Not me but I do care. I care about her, not correction I love her. I hate his feeling of self doubt. I feel two hands on my shoulders keeping me from pacing. I look up to see Emily. "Are you okay?" She asks looking into my eyes. I remove her hands off of my shoulders walking off. "Ali what's wrong?" She is in front of me again.

"Your best friend just tried to kill me and right now I should be ripping her throat out just for trying but I can't because I don't want to hurt your god damn feelings!" I shout feeling anger boiling my blood or maybe it's the fire which I can create if I get angry enough boiling my blood.

"What?" Emily asked looking like a kicked puppy.

"Hanna just tried to drive a stake through my heart but I can't hurt her because you would hate me for it." I say a bit calmer than before taking a deep breathe afterwards.

Emily tucks a piece of hair behind my ear looking into my eyes making me look back into her's. All of the anger that was boiling my blood seems to just leave my whole body making me calm again. "Are you hurt?" She asks softly not breaking eye contact.

"I'm fine." I mutter and her arm snakes around my waist pulling me closer.

"Also I could never hate, I would be angry but I will always love you, forever." Emily smiles at me.

I smile back at her. "Forever." We kiss for a few brief seconds before it breaks.

"Wait did you just say Hanna tried to kill you?" Emily asks like it just sunk in looking beyond anger but not at me moving slightly backwards so there is a bit of distance between us.

"Yes, she tried to drive a stake through my heart. Granted it was only normal wood so I wouldn't of died..." I tell her but Emily vamps off in a angry blur before I can finish explaining what exactly happened between Hanna and I. Cece is walking to me with a desperate look. I raise an eyebrow at my best friend. "What can I help you with Cece?" I ask playfully. "Did Noel call you goldilocks again?" I banter earning a glare.

"Ali be serious please." I know Cece is pleading for me to stop so I do what I should do as a good best friend and take her seriously.

"Okay Cece, seriously what's wrong?" I ask raising an eyebrow. "Your not in love with me right because I'm with Em and." I tease a bit for my own amusement but Cece cuts me off.

"Alison!" She snaps and I can see she is getting a little angry. I put my hands up in surrender giving up on the whole teasing. Cece takes a deep breathe. "Did you know instantly what Emily was your weakness?" Cece's voice is shaky.

I am slightly confused where she is going with this but I answer anyway. "Yeah, it was like all I could even think about was her even when I didn't want to. Why are you asking?"

"I think I found mine." Cece whispers so quietly I can barely hear her but just about catch it. I don't get why she's so scared about this, the only reason I was scared about Emily was the many enemies I had but to my knowledge most of Cece's enemies would rather kill me than her. I smile at her and she shakes her head to mean I shouldn't be happy about this. "Alison you don't get it. Melissa is my weakness and I need her out of there but I don't want her to hurt you or any of our friends and then tell the FOEH about where we are and get us all killed." Cece rambles on making the whole thing sink in. Melissa who is locked up for both the clans and her protection is my best friend's weakness. What the hell am I going to do?

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" I say trying to stay calm but seriously I'm not, how the hell isn't Cece screaming right now running around in circles pulling out her own hair.

"I want her out of there but she could still be dangerous." I nod agreeing with her when Noel is walking up to us with a giant smirk probably not hearing us, at least one of us isn't about to have a total metal breakdown.

He wraps his arms around our shoulders. "Hey Ali are you finally going to have a breakdown again like in 88?" He asks me referring to the time in 1888 in London where I totally lost it killing about 20 people with only 5 being found, it was a bad week lets just leave it at that with the blame being given to some guy called Jack or something. Then he noticed Cece was looking worse then me. "Wow I can't handle both of my favourite girls on a rampage." He joked and earned a glare from both Cece and I.

"Noel zitto! (Noel shut up)" I snap in my mother tongue not taking his stupid jokes today.

"Alison calmati (Alison calm down)." Cece said waving a hand as we continued speaking Italian like I did before.

Noel looks at Cece and me before asking his question. "Che c'è (What's wrong)?"

Cece sighs rubbing the back of her neck as she explains to us both what exactly happened with Melissa before she left the room. Long story short they stared at each other for a bit then Cece left the room and came to find me. She used a lot of descriptive words when telling us the story and I am pretty sure it was the first time Noel hadn't made a joke in a long time. We all stood there for a few seconds trying to find the right words to say. "Okay Cece I will need a word with Melissa before I decide if I can allow her out or not.

"I'm going with you." Cece added and I saw the instinct to not allow harm to come to the person who is your 'weakness', it's the same undying protectiveness which I have for Emily's safety and sanity. I look at Noel who seems to be in shock before he cracks a smile.

"I feel left out, I haven't found my weakness yet." Noel said with a pout trying to lighten the mood, he does making us both laugh.

"Don't worry they are a pain." I say halfheartedly making them both laugh a little. I turn around with Cece just following me. I feel bad for Cece, like with Em and I, she first found out about me without even knowing anything about me when we first meet, but Melissa knows who Cece is or at least works for. I say works for more because the FOEH think I enslave vampires to do my bidding like every evil mastermind. I see something I haven't seen Cece do in a long time, messing up her fingers like she did before she had control over the blood lust, I guess she's nervous.

The guy who is guarding the door is has a cigarette in his mouth and is leaning against the wall like he doesn't care. He sees me and straightens up and drops the cigarette putting it out with his foot leaving a nasty black stain in the carpet. "Miss DiLaurentis, what do you need?" He asks in a stern voice.

"Go join the others outside." I simply order making him nod vamping out of sight. I hear a crash from one of the rooms, Hanna's. I bang on the door "Hanna, sweetie, what did I tell you don't smash things I have to pay for." I say with fake sweetness and I hear a loud groan. She defiantly smashes another thing making me roll my eyes. I turn back to Cece who is almost hyperventilating. I put my hands on her shoulders looking in the eye. "You are going to be fine." I use a slow, soothing voice.

She nods "I'm going to be fine." She nods harder as if convincing herself more than me. "I'm going to be fine." Her voice drops and she falls into my arms crying. I wrap my arms around my best friend. "What if something happens to her?" She whispers, I know the feeling.

"Cece, you are my sister, so I won't allow anyone to put a hand on her. I give you my word." I tell her and she nods wiping her eyes taking a few more deep breathes. At least she didn't scream in frustration like I did a few times when I found out about Emily. I push the door open to Melissa's room, her head snaps around. Her eyes connect with Cece's first before they break the gaze. Then she sees me and almost falls off her chair which is sat on. "I'm not going to harm you. It would upset two of the people I care most." I put my hands up in surrender and she looks at Cece.

"Why should I believe you? Your vampires attack me, my sister and her friends." She asks raising an eyebrow.

"Your sister attacked me first almost killing myself, Emily and Cece." I retort leaving out Noel knowing she won't know who he is or she won't care. Her eyes flash with concern and anger at the same time but not at me, at Spencer. "Melissa, I know you probably hate me, most hunters do."

"I don't hate you.. I just don't like that you exist." She flashes a fake smile, I snicker at her comment.

"If Alison didn't exist, I would not be alive today so I'm happy she does exist." Cece retorts making us both look at her. Their eyes lock for another few seconds like they are trying to figure something out within themselves, or maybe they are. I leave the room without even being noticed which isn't the weirdest thing, Cece and Noel have sneaked out and back in when Emily and I are talking or even looking at each other.

As soon as I leave the room, I hear a lot of smashing of glass, snapping of wood and the clean sound of metal breaking coming from one of the girl's rooms. More especially Hanna's however to my knowledge Hanna can't snap metal like it's a toothpick. It's a vampire. I open the door to find the vampire about to kill Hanna. I grab them by the neck to see who it is. Hanna is in shock leaning against the far wall of the room.

I see the vampire who's neck I'm holding. My eyes widen at the jet black hair. The tanned skin. The neck which I've kissed a million times. Emily. However her chocolate brown eyes are red with veins under them, she's lost in the blood lust and is letting the monster deep inside out to play. She flips me onto my back after I left my grip loosen a lot. She tries again to attack the hunter put I get there just in time grabbing her just before her fangs can go into Hanna's neck. I don't hesitant snapping her neck.

She falls into my arms like being in a sleep, which is kind of true. I look at Hanna who seems to be fine with a few bruises but that's it. I pick Emily up bridal fashion due to the fact I need to get her out of this room. "Why did you save my life?" Hanna asks still shaking from fear.

"Because I care." I walk out of the room with Emily in my arms after having her first true out of control moment but I know this won't be the last, I don't fear her losing control. I fear she will never forgive herself and she will lose herself making me lose her.

* * *

**So during the whole Cece/Noel/Alison conversation I mentioned the year 1888 and some murders happening in London with the blame falling on some guy called Jack. If you know what I'm talking about then please tell me you did with a review or PM because I kinda found it quite funny at the time making Alison out to really be this murder who was never caught. I'm not going to be making a whole big deal about this in the story but I just found it funny. I might tell you in the next chapter before in the Authors notes. Hope you enjoyed and tell me if you did.**


	17. Chapter 17- Betrayal

**A/N- Thanks for all of the amazing support with 96 reviews, 74 followers and 37 favorites which is just amazing! Plus so many of you got the whole hidden thing last chapter with it being Jack the Ripper. Yeah I made Alison do that and a little reason why she did it in this chapter. I think you will be anger at me at what happens in this chapter but don't worry she will come back in later on.**

* * *

**Spencer's prov**

My hands were shaking heavily and my stomach was in thousands of knots. I am sat in a waiting area in the middle of the FOEH's main base getting ready to talk to our leader. I've only been in the FOEH for 7 months, I was a squad leader within 2 months. I know I've climbed high in the last few months but this is crazy, most members never see our leader and have been here decades. This secretary is sat at her desk on the phone looking like she's talking business. A red light starts flashing on a little black box on her desk. She puts the phone down and makes a sign for me to enter.

The door slightly creaks as I open it. I look at my leader who is wearing sunglasses covering his eyes, a slim face, shinny brown hair and a smirk. He looks about 25, I thought he has been our leader for a long time. I close the door behind me, he smiles at me. "Spencer, please sit down." He jesters to the sit in front of his desk. I sit down getting this weird vibe. He smiles tightly as I do. "Spencer, you've impressed me a lot."

"Thank you, sir." I say blushing slightly hating getting complements.

"Spencer, I am going to make you an offer." He begins taking off his sunglasses revealing blue eyes and I nod making him continue. "I want you as one of my circle." I stare at him to shocked to speak. "You will revive the all of the new 5th degree squads which will do whatever you say. What do you say to my offer?" He offers his hand out for me to shake.

I snap out of my shock to shake his hand. "Yes, of course. Thank you so much sir." I blurt out.

He chuckles. "Please call me, John." That's when I realize what this bad feeling is, he's a vampire. I have the gift of being able to sense vampires and being able to mask my own scent from them. "Yes I am a vampire. I hate the DiLaurentis but mostly Alison. She killed my brother, Alfred, for only loving her and turning her into a vampire." He tells me and my eyes widen. "I may be older but Alison could kill me without breaking a sweat and would laugh. She is the most powerful being in the world, the DiLaurentis killed all other gened vampires who were older or even a near Alison's age. I saw her once and when I told her about how she killed my dear younger brother she laughed in my face like I was some bug on the bottom of her shoe. She is pure evil and it's my job to kill them all. Join me in this fight Spencer." John looks me in the eyes.

I grab the lower part of his arm and he does with mine making a pact. "I shall join you in this fight."

* * *

**Alison's prov**

Over my long life I've seen people trying to label or tell people what love is. Love was never at the forefront of my mind. I was born and raised to believe you should only love God with other types of love being childish and should never be followed if it wasn't beneficial to your kin well that is in the families of nobility which I belonged too. Over the centuries the views of love didn't really change, love was for children and the poor. Then things started to change by the 19th century love was viewed differently and it could be followed however you should always put family first. The real change was in the 20th century, love was no longer viewed as stupid with the class system slowly dissolving. Love was something everyone wanted and desired. Marriage was no longer a bondage to help your family's connections but was about wanting to be with someone forever out of love however with that came divorce. Broken families, not all of the time. Love was no longer a privilege but viewed as a common right. Someone had the right to love.

My views on love are simple. Love is petty and a giant waste of time. All of it leads to pain and heartbreak so what is the point. I think marriage is stupid and wasn't made for the pledge of love however they found a way to make it like that. Or I did think that until Emily, she proved love can be all of the good things in this world full of darkness. That love can be the light to lead you through it. My true views on love now are that it can be the poison which can drain you until it kills you but it can also be the cure which makes you feel amazing. Love is not good but it's not bad either. Love is love. It can set a fire inside of you but it can burn into ashes within seconds. The opposite to love isn't hate but it is love itself.

Love is the reason I'm sat on the edge of my bed with my girlfriend out cold because I broke her neck. Emily has been like this for an hour and normally vampires re-awaken after an hour and a half. To be honest it could be worse, she could of killed her best friend and still gotten a broken neck. Another thing which I've been thinking about is why should I keep them all apart every minute of the day. Just break them apart when their needed. It might make them trust me more and tell us something useful.

Emily groans loudly breaking me out of my thoughts. I look down at her as she snaps up into a standing position way too quickly. I catch her before her legs fully give out. I put her back on the bed and she rubs her eyes. I know the feeling, right now her whole body is aching and she's really tired but also hyper at the same time, long story, short it sucks. "What did I do?" She says burying her face in her hands.

So over-dramatic, she never killed her. Oh right Emily thinks trying to kill someone is bad, baby vampire. I forgot, oops. "Hanna is alive and you lost control, it's totally normal then I broke your neck." I say grabbing her hands making her look at her.

"I almost killed my best friend." She mutters falling into my chest. "I'm a monster."

"No Emily, you're not a monster." I rub her back trying to comfort her.

"I am going to go get a shower." She mumbles standing up and going into our bathroom. This is one of those rare moments where I won't be joining her because she needs to think and with my lips attached to nipples, she can't think straight. I hear the shower come on in the other room. I stand up running my hands through my hair to go find Toby.

I walk out of my room to find Toby sat with Noel playing a game of cards. I see them look at me with a raised eyebrow. "Where's Cece?" Noel asks.

"I have no idea, I left her with...that bitch!" I turn on my heels quickly realizing what is probably going on between Cece and Melissa right now and how stupid they are being. I knock on Melissa's room door and hear no response. Noel and Toby are next to me thinking the name. "Cecilia Drake open this door right now!" I shout find out it's probably blocked with something. Please say they are just having sex, please say that's what's happening.

"Cece wouldn't betray us." Noel say, I hear disbelief in his voice and I want to believe him so much but I know that Cece has betrayed me. I kick the door open violently making it come off it's hinges. The room room is empty with a single note on the bed side table. I walk over to the note picking it up.

_Dear Alison,_

_I know by the time you will be reading this I will be long gone with Melissa. You are my family and have been since you turned me all those years ago. You have given me new life but I know one thing about you both. You would betray me for Emily within a heartbeat and don't try to say you wouldn't. I've done what I know is right for Melissa and that's getting us both far away from here. _

_I love you however I can leave her life in the hands of another. Alison, you are my sister. Please know that. I am sorry I've betrayed you please don't follow me or try to find me, if you ever cared for me than please don't come after us. _

_With love,_

_Cece_

I stare down at the note with anger flowing through my veins. How dare she betray me! She would be dead without me! Worthless! Nothing! What gives her the right to say she can do what she did and justify it then say she is my family! I've always said blood is thicker than water but I guess water is sweeter, that's not true with me being a vampire but you get what I mean.

I look down at the note as it catches alight onto of my palm. I close my hand around it feeling the burning heat as I do making it crumble into ash falling onto the ground. I am beyond anger. "Commander Cavanaugh gather a search party for Cecilia Drake and my prisoner. Bring them back to me where Cecilia will pay for her crimes." I say with no emotion. I look at Noel who is a little less angry as me but doesn't look sorry for our once friend. Toby nods in agreement going out of the room. "I'm so over playing nice." I storm out of the room.

I had enough of trying to be a good person because lets be honest I'm not. I've killed just for my own amusement or whenever I was pissed off. I'm the most powerful being in the world. Everyone should wet their pants when they hear the name Alison DiLaurentis. I open the door to Spencer's room quickly. She turns around in alarm. "I'm giving you one second to tell me everything you know or I'm going to kill Hanna and Aria." I snap with dead eyes.

She gulps. "You wouldn't mess up with Emily like that." She says cockily. She has a death sentence.

"You've not seen me angry and how my ex-best friend just betrayed me to run away with you sister. I'm angry so start talking." I am just able to stop myself from lighting the hunter on fire with the fire which I can control.

"Yeah I have heard, how you killed the man you loved after he accidentally killed your dad." Spencer snaps earning my full attention and I hear anger in her voice but not only for me but also for Melissa.

"The man who murdered my father, I did not love. Sure he loved me but compulsion doesn't work on vampires so it wore off. His life wasn't important to me but I thank the bastard for giving me my vampirism though." I correct her with a smirk. "How do you know of this?"

"The head of the FOEH is his brother, John." Spencer informs me and I nod remembering when he confronted me back in 1888. That's the reason why I went off the rails, I remembered my father for the first time since his death with me pushing the pain of his death down too deep and then it exploded.

I smirk at the girl. "Poor Johnathan never understood that his brother deserved it after all he made me love him and then killed my father. I think I'm the true victim here." I rub my chin at the new information which I was just told. He was always so smart about hiding who he is and did it well because no one from my clan ever knew.

"Alison, if I tell you everything I know about the FOEH will you let me and my friends go?" She asks chewing her own cheek. I smile at the girl making eye contact.

"You have my word, Spencer Hastings." I expand my hand to the hunter. She looks at me then down to my hand then back up at me then to my hand again. She makes eye contact with me taking my hand standing up.

She tightens the grip shaking my hand. "You have a deal." I let go of her hand with a smirk opening the door to her room. I exit the room leaving the door open for her to follow. She does without a word following me to the other two girls rooms.

I reach Aria's room first opening it. She looks shocked looking up at me. Her eyes connect with Spencer's for a few seconds before the hunter nods at her witch friend. "Come." I simply say walking away from the two girls who are hugging tightly. I pass Melissa's ex-room feeling a gab of anger fill my body and a fire light in my eyes. Hanna's room is next and it is basically the same process as Aria, a nod then a hug between the two girls.

I walk them to a new room getting a look from Noel who is next me in a few seconds his eyes connect with Aria's for a seconds before going back to mine. "Where are you going with them?" He asks in a hushed tone.

"Round everyone up, we are going back to Boston?" I tell him and he looks at me alarmed.

"HQ?" He asks and I nod. He seems still unsure why I want to go back to HQ fully knowing I hate it there however that is mostly because the main circle all piss my off too much for me to enjoy myself there.

"I am about to get information which can bring the FOEH to it's knees and we need to be back in Boston when we do." I tell Noel who smiles like a child on Christmas day. "Remember the DiLaurentis motto: Sumus daemonium metuis." We are the demon you fear.

* * *

**If you enjoyed please follow, favorite and review. Cece will be back but she won't be in anyone's good books when she does definitely not Alison's. Until next Thursday!**


	18. Chapter 18- Boston

**Sorry it's late but I just broke up for Summer so I was super tired on both Thursday and Friday then I slept all day Saturday so sorry it's late. We are on 98 reviews, 37 favorites and 77 follows. I won't be updating for around two weeks due to the fact I will be in Spain on holiday so I won't have time. I hope you enjoy and if you do please show your support by following, favoriting and reviewing.**

* * *

**5 months ago**

I wake up without the strange feeling of warmth pressed against my body, which I normally do. Where's Emily? I open my eyes to see Emily sat on one of the leather arm chair in our room reading a book. She is only in her underwear which isn't the worst thing to see in the morning but what would make it even better if she was wearing no clothes at all. "Em." I whine drawing out her name making her look up with a smirk.

"What?" She answers in the same tone mocking me.

"Come back to bed." I say using the tone I was using earlier.

"Why should I?" Emily asks putting the book down raising an eyebrow in a challenging way.

I stare at her seductively making her bite her own lip. "Because I really want to fuck you right now." I hear her heart rate double and she bites her lip harder. Emily stands up walking painfully slow back to our bed. Using vampire speed I grab her hips pulling her down into the mattress making her giggle. I look down at her smiling. "I love you." I say putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

She smiles back pecking my lips. "I love you too however..." She puts her mouth to my ear. "I really want it to me to fucks you right now, Alison." Her voice is seductive which always turns me on way to much. She flips me onto my back straddling my hips. "I always thought you looked better on your back." I moan at her comment making her smirk. Emily starts kissing my neck.

"God, Em." I groan and I feel her lips turn into a even bigger smirk, she always did love being in control. I don't truly mind, she's so sexy when she is but Emily will never know that like ever. She starts sucking on my neck which if I was human would leave a hickey but I'm not so I can't get marked, pity. Her palm brushes over my nipple, I'm still naked from last night. What can I say we can't get enough of each other, making me moan. Her mouth moves from my neck to encircle my nipple, I arch making our bodies even closer. Her other hand is touching my inner thigh.

One of her fingers makes contact with my clit earning another moan. She starts kissing down my body until she reaches my inner left thigh. "Beg for it." She says looking up at me. I growl instead of saying no, she knows that I will never beg. She mouth wraps around my clit and I moan loudly. She stops moving off for my body and I grasp.

"Emily don't you dare." I warn, she straddles my hips again and I smirk.

She puts her lips to my ear. "Then beg me to fuck you Alison." She whispers in the voice which makes my knees go weak and make a throb between my legs. I growl again. "Beg me Alison or I will never let you touch me again." _She's totally bluffing _"Eat your pride and I'll eat you." I moan at the thought totally giving up.

"Please Emily fuck me." I plead and she smiles seductively before plunging two fingers inside of my folds making me moan loudly. Her lips cover my clit sucking the nub. She starts thrusting in and out keeping the same timing as her sucking. "Fuck!" I scream as she adds a third finger. She rhythms are fast and deep. I know I'm close to cumming. _I swear to god Emily is some type of sex goddess because she's way too good at this not to be. _Her fingers curl inside of me hitting the G-spot as I cum screaming her name.

Even with me being a vampire it takes about a minute for me to come back to the real world to see Emily looking at me with a smirk with her head resting on her hand laying on her side looking at me. "I thought Alison DiLaurentis never begged." She mocked and I try to glare but it fails remembering what an amazing orgasm it got me.

"That was before I met Emily Fields...I'm so whipped." I mutter the last part making Emily giggle.

"Yes you are, huh I have the most powerful vampire in the world whipped." I laugh kissing her being able to taste myself on her lips.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" I ask already knowing the answer. Wish I could stay with Emily in this bed forever and never have to worry about our lives outside or what the future is going to be like for us.

* * *

**Emily's prov**

Okay so I know I probably should be excited to go to Boston, just like Noel and the rest of the vampires here hell even Spencer, Hanna and Aria are excited, but I'm nervous due to the fact Boston is where the most of the important people in the clan are. Like Alison's mother which makes me want to throw up. However I'm finding myself sat in our car with Noel driving and my head on Alison's lap with her fingers threading through my hair in the backseat as she reads. It's weird only having the three of us in the car normally Cece is in the car with us but she betrayed us, mostly Alison.

That's another thing bothering me. Every time someone even brings up her name she goes into this robotic state, I know she's angry. I would be too. But she needs to talk about this. Her best friend for the last 200 years has just ran off saying that she can't trust Alison enough to make sure Melissa is safe, I think that's what is hurting Ali the most, that Cece couldn't trust her. "Penny for your thoughts?" Alison asks looking down at me raising her eyebrow which she knows drives me crazy.

"I'm just worried about yo...I'm just worried about meeting your mom. What if she doesn't like me?" I change from worried about you due to the fact we don't need to have a fight about it. Ali laughs putting her book down. "Don't laugh at me!"

"Sorry Em but who couldn't love you." She says and I sit up moving onto her lap.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that everyone loves me." Alison chuckles pecking my lips.

"Everyone? Only I can love you." She says in a possessive way turning me on. She puts her lips to my neck kissing down in saying "Mine." between kisses. Noel laughs making Alison stop looking at her long time friend. "Fuck you, Noel just because your jealous that you can't get anyone as beautiful as Emily." She didn't say it in a mean way more teasing and I kiss her cheek.

"Wanna bet?"

Alison shrugs. "Go on then but it's impossible to do because Emily is the most beautiful person in the world." I blush bring her lips to mine.

"Actually Ali that's a lie." I state and she is about to object so I put two of my fingers to her lips. "It's a lie because that spot is already taken up by you which is still impossible for Noel to get because you're mine."

"Okay dear but I cannot tell a lie so." I smile at her remember the thing she promised me a long time ago.

"Whipped!" Noel shouted pressing his foot fully on the accelerate pedal making the car roar and start going a lot fast. I laugh with him looking behind to see the truck, carrying most of the vampires who were with us, and the car that Toby and my old friends are in speed up to keep it. Thank god it's about 2 am so barely anyone is driving at the moment so we can drive like for a long time before we have to slow down.

* * *

**Aria's prov**

I am currently sat in the back of a DiLaurentis car next to Hanna with Spencer and I think he's called Toby is sat at in the front with the vampire driving. The conversation is totally dead with it mostly being between Spencer and Toby talking about how he got turned which I kind of tune out of and Hanna is asleep with her head against the window. "What the fuck is Noel doing?" He snaps and I see the car in front of us speeding up by a lot.

"What did he do?" I ask with concern for his safety. _Why do I care about his safety? _

Toby starts speeding up. "Well he just shouted 'whipped' than speed up, I guess how Emily is know a vampire Alison no longer snaps at him for driving to fast and that he could kill her." He shrugs keeping speed with the car in front. I look who Spencer who sighs.

"Is she happy?" Spencer asks Toby who smiles.

"Yeah she's great plus she brings out the Alison who I first saw and who I follow. You know Alison put me as the driver for you guys because she trusts me with your safety, she cares." Then I notice the two badges on his jacket. One is the sign of a commander of one of the Royal guards and the other is Alison's sign.

"You're in her circle." I exclaim looking at Toby who nods. "But you're a decent guy." I say in shock instantly regretting it. Toby laughs again seems not to care.

"Well Ali...Alison isn't the worst, I should know she saved me and a bunch of kids when she could of just walked away but she didn't..." He trails off still looking at the road.

Spencer seems to have worked something out. "That's how you got turned. You were saving those kids and Alison was the vampire who helped you out, wow." I look out of the window feeling a little bad for only thinking that Alison was a bad person but maybe she wasn't. Maybe, just maybe she is a good person who did what she had to do to survive. Everything that I've been told by my coven and by the FOEH maybe wasn't fully true. I know who Alison DiLaurentis heir to the DiLaurentis is; she is a selfish, murderous vampire but who is Alison, the girl who loves my best friend?

* * *

**Emily's prov**

We pull into a large mansion just outside of Boston which looks quite old but also has this modern touch to it. It is surrounded by land and a lake on left which glimmers in the sunlight with smaller housing are just at the end of the grass around the mansion in rows. The mansion is three stories high and is long, the roofing goes up and flattens out with sky blue tiles. The house is painted a creamy white. It has a double door which is the same color as the roof tiles. "Wow." I say and see Alison smirk.

There are people around the estate, probably vampires, who freeze when they see our car. Whispers break out and I see someone vamp into the mansion. "That's what I said when I first saw this place." Noel adds closing his window which was open all of the way here. "I love that this car is sound proof."

"Is any of my mother out yet because I'm not waiting an hour again for her to find out her daughter is here?" She asks Noel who looks around.

"Nope."

"Why do we need your mother to be out here for us to get out?" I ask them both who smirk. _I hate not knowing things because they smirk about it, I hate them. No I don't but you know what I mean._

Alison intertwines our fingers making my pout fall away. "Because it is tradition for her to greet Jason and I also our circles before anyone else sees us." Ali roles her eyes probably hating that she has to wait. "If I ever become the leader that rule is getting taken away which I don't want because that would mean my mother would be dead." I laugh resting my head on her shoulder.

Noel sighs in relief about 2 minutes later. "Thank god your mom is almost at the car." Noel says pretending to wipe a piece of sweat of this forehead. I tense up at the thought that within the next few seconds I will be meeting Alison's mom. Alison kisses me making all of my nervousness go away.

Noel coughs loudly and I notice the door has been opened with dirty blonde hair, like Jason's, but with Alison's blue eyes. _Oh my god I just met Alison's mother by making with her daughter, I'm so dead! _Alison laughs at my expression before looking back at her mother with a smile. "Hello mother, sorry for what you had to see however if you would of been quicker to come to the car than I wouldn't have gotten bored and started making out with my girlfriend." Alison says with a smirk and I look at as her as if she is crazy making her laugh at me again.

"Don't laugh at me! The first your mother ever saw of me is with your tongue down my throat." I snap at Alison making her put her hands up in surrender.

"The first she met of Jason's weakness was when they were having sex." She retorts and I hear Alison's mother chuckle.

"Hello Jessica." Noel says getting out of the car with a smile getting a quick hug.

"Always such a sweet boy." Mrs. DiLaurentis said with a warm smile.

Alison gets out of the car dragging me with her. "Phft Noel is far from sweet." Alison said making her mother roll her eyes and raises an eyebrow at her daughter, _now I know where she gets that too. _"Hello mother." Alison says and they hug kissing each other's cheeks quickly.

"Lovely to see you too Alison." She looks me up and down with a slight smile. She expands a hand. "You must be Emily, I'm Jessica." I take her hand smiling back. She looks around quickly before looking at Alison. _Please don't say she's looking for Cece because I can't deal with one of Alison's bad moods today. _"Where's Cecilia?" _Crap!_

Alison's face turns into a frown. "On the run with one of my prisoners, I have some of my men looking for her." Jessica's face goes from happy to murderous within a millisecond. _Another thing her and Ali have in common. _

"Let's talk inside." Is all she says before turning out and we follow her quickly.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and if you did please show your support!**


	19. Chapter 19- Stress Relief

**I know it's been over two weeks since the last update but I was on holiday in Spain, you would know that if you read my last A/N but if you didn't here is why it took so long. This chapter is showing the much darker side of Alison and it might keep getting darker in the next few chapters after her best friend for 200 years betrayal makes it worse, you know how because Melissa and Cece are together and how Cece didn't trust Alison with Melissa's safety. They will be back in later chapters but no for a while. I'm saying Alison isn't the good guy and still is a tiny bit evil. It isn't too dark no rape or anything like that but torture. Hope you enjoy. By the way thanks for all of the support with 81 follows, 37 favorites and 103 reviews. If you want to please leave a review. **

* * *

Okay so to say that sitting in a big living room with Alison's mom without Alison being there was awkward, you would be under selling it. To be honest one of the people from the clan came to Alison saying they needed her help with something only she could do. They got the infamous roll of the eyes and she said something in a mutter before following. Toby took Spencer, Aria and Hanna somewhere. Noel was off with Jason, who I didn't know was here until Noel said he was going to go and talk to him, and Mrs. DiLaurentis wanted to talk to her daughter's girlfriend. So she may or may not be asking me questions at sonic rate and most of the time I answer with a 'I don't know' or a 'I think', sometimes I can make sentences but not really. "So how did Alison tell you see was a vampire?"

"After saving my life from two other vampires who ran away at her name and threw me in a cab which took me home." _Good job we used a sentence this time at least Alison isn't here to make fun of me for it or detract me with those eyes and hands. _

Mrs. DiLaurentis smiles at that. "She always was dramatic. As a child she once to get her own way she would hold her breathe, she must of passed out over a million times but then her father would give it her anyway." It's weird hearing someone talk about Ali's dad mostly because she only mentioned it twice, once when she told me about why she killed her sire and on his birthday but Mrs. DiLaurentis has mentioned him over 5 times in our short conversation. "I love even if most of the time I want to wring her neck as she probably does me." She chuckles at that. "What do your parents do Emily?"

The color drains from me face. "My parents are part of the FOEH and I haven't talk to them in over a year. They probably wouldn't ever talk to me again with me being a vampire and all."

Jessica studies me for a second before speaking. Okay so now probably one of the oldest vampires in existence is probably thinking of killing me at this precise moment."Hmm does Alison know of this?"

I nod. "Yes she found out when I did." I answer truthfully and she seems to believe me.

"Ali was once a innocent child who would keep on her big brother when he got the simplest of injuries or jump into her father's arms when he returned from being away begging him to tell her stories of the world. We should of never aloud that Alfred into our home where he made our daughter, our little Alison, his out of force, I have lived many lifetimes and have watched as my little girl killed sometimes for sport or because she was mad at me or Jason." I don't know why she is telling me this because now I'm frowning. "However when she is with you that glimmer of the girl who was once happy and not a monster. I thank you for that. Normally after I heard what Cecilia did I expected Alison to go on a killing spree but I guess she is better because she doesn't want to disappoint you. You make her remember her humanity, Jason was never like Alison when he turned maybe that's because he was never guilty for believing he was the reason for his father's death. Alison believed that how it was a fight over her, it was not Alison's fault but she still and will probably always believe that." Jessica explained and I think this is her weird cryptic way of telling me that she approves. "Another thing hurt Alison and I will hunt you down to the ends of the Earth."

"Mother leave Emily alone." Jason said coming into the room with Noel. "Nice to see you again Emily."

"Nice to see you too Jason." I smile at him and we hug quickly. "I thought you were in England." I say and he nods.

"I was until I got bored so came back to Boston to pay a visit to dear old mom." Jason explains flashing a cheeky grin to his mom who roll her eyes. _Okay her and Ali have way to many mannerisms in common, I guess that is because they are mother and daughter but it is kinda weird._

"I would watch your tongue Jason." Mrs. DiLaurentis said in a eerily calm voice looking at her eldest child. "Noel how have you been this last decade?" She asks looking at Noel who smirks.

* * *

I walk into the dungeon where we keep our prisoners. I was only made to leave Emily and my mother due to the fact they couldn't get into a wolfs head due to the fact them being enchanted by a witch, so they wanted to see if I could or I could just use torture. I'm fine with both. I need to get my frustrations out somehow. I can't go on a killing spree due to the fact Emily would be pissed and wouldn't talk to me for a few months so torturing an enemy is my stress relief. I'm walking down the dark, damp, damaged halls to where my newest victim is being kept. Screams and shouts of pain are filling the room but no blood, we use compulsion as torture well most of the time those who can't be compelled end up getting hurt physically but mentally is better, not as messy. The smell is pumped with wolfsbane due to the fact this is wolf wing of the torture dungeon.

The door locking the wolf in is iron and the whole room is covered in wolfsbane with it over 50% of the air so when it breathes it burns their lungs and their body will be itchy and red. The wolf is female. It has ratty brown hair which is matted with blood and dirt tied to a chair with wolfsbane ropes. I recognize the wolf and smirk. "You know this mutt?" One of my top tortures, Stephanie, asks me and I laugh. She opens her eyes and glares.

"Now Paige just because I stole your girlfriend there is no need to glare at me." I tease with a half laugh. She glares harder and I motion for Stephanie to leave and she doesn't without question locking the door behind her making the room soundproof. "I'm going to break you mentally maybe physically if I have time but Emily will become angry if I'm late for dinner with my mother." Her eyes burn with angry but there is too much wolfsbane in her system for her being able to turn.

I put my hand on her head trying to get into her head. I do and I flip through every memory she has every had, every feeling she has ever felt, her fears, her strengths, everything important to her however I can't get into one thing which must be the information that she has to protect and we want. All of my guys can't get into her head so I can destroy her. I let go and her head snaps up in a glare. "Fuck you!" She snaps in a croaky, stretchy voice and I roll my eyes.

"Emily does that on the regular so I will have to decline, I don't sleep with dogs." I smirk at the flicker of anger. "Lets get to destroying your metal mind."

_I'm stood at the window in Paige's mind. She is next to me but can't move however she can talk. Inside is a memory of Emily and I. I'm reading with her on my chest fiddling with my shirt. "What is this?" She snaps and I roll my eyes._

_"A month after we left Rosewood, you say Emily loved you I beg to differ." I say with a smirk and she looks back at the scene._

_"Ali?" Emily says looking at the me in the dream. Dream me looks down at her with a smile. I hum in response saying she can continue. "I just realized your my first and only ever love." I look at Paige who sucks in a breathe. _

_"What about that mutt who called me names for being with you?" Dream Alison says with a smirk raising an eyebrow and I look at Paige who is staring daggers at the dream Alison. _

_"I never loved Paige, sure I cared about her but I never loved her. I love you and only you. I'm yours forever." She leans up to kiss me and the dream me responds almost instantly kissing her back. I'm not showing the wolf Emily and I having sex. _

_"As I am yours forever." The dream me says once our lips separate. "You are my first and only love forever." _

With that the dream ends and I bring Paige out of it who has tears rolling down both of her cheeks. I put my hand back on her head making her relive a memory too. I know her love of Emily is the only thing holding her together so let's show her how hopeless and pathetic she is for believing Emily could love her back.

_A dream version of Paige is stood on Emily's front porch. I remember Emily telling me about this. Paige again is next to me again but is separate from the memory. The dream Paige is knocking on Emily's door. The door swings open relieving Emily, her hair is messed up and is wearing on of my shirts with a pair of shorts on too. This was the morning after our first time after I'd left. "Paige what are you doing here?" Emily asks in an annoyed voice._

_"Why do you smell of her?" Paige snapped in a angry fashion. There is a tear rolling down the real Paige's cheek._

_"Alison?" Emily asks and both Paige's snarl making me chuckle, the real Paige growls at me. I simply roll my eyes. "Because I love her and I'm allowed to be with her." Emily said with a glare._

_"I love you!" The dream Paige shouted. "Then you give your virginity to a vampire who has probably compelled you to do her bidding and can't love you back like I can come back to me, we belong together not you and that monster!" The dream Paige shouts in an angry tone. Emily slaps her around the face hard leaving a red mark. I contain a laugh and both the Paige's rub their now red cheek with a hand print on. The dream Paige in pain and the real Paige next to me in probably remembering the pain from the slap._

_"I can't love you back! I love Alison DiLaurentis and I always will so get off my pouch before I call the police for verbal assault or maybe Alison who will probably rip your head off for even talking to me." Emily threatened and the dream Paige looks like a kicked puppy, more a kicked mutt but still. _

"I would of you know ripped your head off." I say looking at her after I finish the memory leaving her head. Paige looks like she about to attack when I inflict pain on her whole body. Her bones start breaking and blood starts coming from every where. Well I'm making her believe it at least. She screams in agony as I begin to make her think I'm ripping her eyes out. Her blood starts to boil popping each vein. I stop all at once and she begins to breathe heavily to cough at the wolfsbane in the air burning her insides.

This is going to be fun, Paige is my new stress relief and I'm doing it out of pure reason to help out my family and people. So truthfully I'm doing nothing really that wrong. I leave the room leaving her coughing for both air and from the wolfsbane. I look back turning the dial to 60% wolfsbane in the air making her skin start to grow painful and her coughing worse. Yup this definitely going to be fun.

* * *

**Yup Paige is back and is being mentally and kind of physically by Alison because of her relationship with Emily and because Cece betrayal kind of made her crazier than normal. She might go on a big killing spree or might just almost kill Paige. Emily will find out and won't be happy but mostly worried because Alison is being weird. **

**Next chapter you will see Alison start to have a breakdown and the pain will start to show. Alison might have a fight with Emily about it her behavior. Jason and Noel try to help but end up getting blocked out. Maybe how Cece and Noel got turned. No flashback because I didn't feel like making one for this chapter. **

**If you enjoyed please leave a review or PM to ask a question. If you haven't already please leave a follow or a favorite. The next chapter will be out next Thursday. **


	20. Chapter 20- Breakdown

**Welcome back to this chapter. By the way if you are losing hope about Emison in the show we still have 6B and S7 maybe a movie or S8. I know 6A wasn't great but don't lose hope! Any way back to the story. Thank you for all of the amazing support we are on 81 followers, 38 favorites and we pasted the 100 review make which is just amazing! Thank you so much. Please keep it up if you enjoy!**

* * *

**Florence Italy, 1859**

I walk through the town which is right near the my old family castle, which is now owned by our distant relatives who come from my father's brother. I'm staying in the castle how it is payed for mostly by us and our business in Boston. We are training John Ropes and John Gray to set up a firm for us, they want to be vampires so they will be the human face of the company. I am not into all of the stuff like that. My brother and mother tell me most of the details. I smile when I see my two friends laughing. They know of me being a vampire.

They both spot me once I am a few feet away. "Well Miss. Alison you graced us with your prescience coming all the way from the your castle. To what do we owe the pleasure?" One of my friends say with a cheeky grin in a fake posh voice.

"Noel hold your tongue, you might as well be the village idiot." Cece scolds him and I laugh.

"Wait he is not the village idiot?" I ask in disbelief and Noel fake laughs at both of us.

I smirk at him. "Very funny." He says sarcastically. "So Princess what bring you down here?" He asks in a normal tone. Using the nickname he gave to me when I told him where I am living right now.

"I was bored and felt like laughing at your stupidity." I answer and Cece laughs. "Plus I heard from a little birdy that you both want to be vampires." I say bluntly and they look at each silently asking if anyone of them told me. "I heard from Eric asking me to get this ridiculous idea out of your head after he overheard you both talking about it to each other." I inform the two in front of me. I sign for them to follow me to the field where we can talk in private. They look at each other quickly before following me.

* * *

I walk into the living room after changing my clothes and having a quick shower to get the smell of wolf off me so Emily won't know what I was doing then give me a whole speech about my morals and doing the right thing. Emily's back is facing me and I spin her around pulling her into a kiss. She stiffens for a second before relaxing into the kiss realizing it is me. I run my hands through her hair and she wraps her arms around my neck. I hear Jason cough in the background and we break apart. Emily blushes probably forgetting both my brother and mother are in the room. _I don't get the embarrassment over Jace he's seen use naked it bed about to recreate what happened the night before with her tongue down my throat._"Hi, are you enjoying yourself?" I whisper and she smiles at me as I tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. Her eyes shine with love and happiness as they look into mine.

"Hi and yes, where were you?" She asks and I smile at her.

"I had to go show why I'm the most powerful vampire in the world." I answer which isn't a lie. No one but me could get inside of Paige's head. _I missed my evil side just a little. _

"Alison be careful you might not being able to get through the door if your head gets any bigger." Jason warns with a playful grin. I walk over to him pulling my brother into a hug after not seeing him for 8 months, he went back to HQ because and I quote 'I need to get away from here I've seen my little sister having too much sex to last my immortal life.' I know he was joking well not completely. I think if I had to keep on watching him making out with a girl every time I walked into his apartment I might want to leave too.

"Jason leave your sister alone." My mother scorned and I laugh at him. "You too Alison." I stopped laughing feeling like that 10 year old girl who got told off for dirtying her dress.

"I missed Alison getting told off and listening." Noel said leaning back into his chair. I sit on one of the sofas with Emily next to me. I intertwining our fingers pressing our palms together enjoying the small contact which makes me feel so much better.

I give him a sickeningly sweet smile. "Noel shut up you sound like the village idiot you were when you were human." I say with a laugh remembering how _we, _Cece and I there is no longer a we thanks to her betraying me. I wave of hurt from her actions hit me, I look at Noel who is feeling the same. "I guess I was the idiot for wasting a single drop of blood on that bitch." I mutter and Emily looks at me worried.

"No she as the idiot for not trusting you." Noel says right back and I nod knowing he's kinda right.

"When is the meeting about how we are going to take down the FOEH?" I ask directly to my mother who takes a deep breathe. "Mom when is it I want this stupid federation over and I can rip off Johnathan Anson's head putting an end to that pathetic family!" I snap and she seems takes another deep breathe rubbing her forehead making me angrier. "I want them gone!" I vamp over to my mother slamming her by her neck against the wall staring hard into her eyes. My true face is out and my eyes blood red with big purple veins coming from my eyes. I hear gasps from around the room. "That bitch Melissa would of never meet Cece and she would still be my side, my best friend if she wasn't part of the FOEH! My best friend would still be with me not being hunted! I need them all dead! You need to do something!" I break down crying letting go of my mother. Before I can say anything else she snaps my neck.

* * *

Watching Alison have a complete breakdown on her mother was different. I've seen her over the last 174 years have a few breakdowns, the biggest was a long time ago, most of the time she just snaps someone's neck or kills someone. Jessica broke her daughter's neck making her fall unconscious. "Jason take your sister to her room until she calms down, Emily if you would please go with them you seem to calm her down." Mrs. DiLaurentis orders her oldest child who picks his sister up affectionately and Emily is at her side after snapping out of the shock. "I should of foreseen this, at least no one else saw." Jessica says to me sitting next to me.

"Ali was never that good at expressing emotions until she snapped at least she didn't murder the whole of Boston." I say trying to make light of the situation running my hands through my hair. "They were like sisters Alison is hurting more than she wants anyone to know." I tell her and Jessica nods with a sigh. "I can't believe she would hurt you though." I admit and Mrs. D sighs again.

"She was like this after her father died, Jason and I must of gotten our necks snapped at least once a week for the first year. She turned dark and angered easily. Alison must of killed about 500 people in that year and turned 100 more. They all followed her like lost puppies. After she almost killed Jason who tried to stop her she realized what was happening to her, I took over the clan whilst she was getting though the pain, she never wanted it back and would have rather travel around the world. Cece is dead to her and she knows that if they catch her she will be. Ali isn't in a good place." I am shocked to say the least, Alison always said she had control when she turned. "The thing about my daughter she knows how and when to stop and could stop but for that first year she couldn't or when she's in a dark place. Alison can control the blood lust easily but she enjoys the kill to hold her preys life in her own hands and watch as they die or don't die but she has the power. Real power the power to choose who lives and who dies, play God for that moment. Jason is a ripper without any control without a choice in the matter his sister is the opposite she has all of the control but chooses to have none."

"But I've seen Jason feed and not kill so how can he be a ripper?" I ask her and Jessica smiles slightly.

"Jason has learned how to learnt how to have some control but if he isn't careful he could become a ripper again." We both fall into a silence deep in thought and worry about Alison. She's like a sister to me and I'm hurt by what Cece did but she said that she couldn't trust Ali with the most important thing to her and took off. Alison and I know she could of just asked and I'm 99% sure Ali would say yes to letting them go because she loves Cece. The fact that she didn't ask is the thing which is hurting Alison the most.

* * *

Jason left the room after placing Alison on the bed stating that she will wake up in about 2 minutes. I haven't seen Ali's real room and it's nice. An oak framed bed with white silk bed covering. Her curtains are black but are open giving the large window an amazing view of the whole estate. There is a few wardrobes and a book shelf which has over 100 books. I know how they can afford this due to the fact that they own one of the biggest law firms in the US which pulls in a lot of money. I think it's called Ropes and Gray LLP. Alison made a joke about why they call Lawyers evil saying it came from them. I laughed at her joke before kissing her cheek going to go get changed.

I sit next to her on the bed. She looks like she's asleep peacefully but I know better. Her neck is snapped and it is healing so she can wake back up at of this death like state. I look down at her and bush a piece of her hair out of her face. Her hand catches my wrist stopping it, the hold is painfully hard. I hiss in pain that seems to snap Alison fully awake removing her grip within a millisecond of seeing me. I look down at the red make which fades within a few moments. "I'm so sorry, did I hurt you? Are you okay?" Alison asks like a spit fire. _She's asking me if I'm okay, she just slammed her mom against a wall by her neck then starting crying and got her neck broken by her mom._

"Ali I'm fine but your clearly not." I say placing my hand on top of her's.

She puts on the emotionless mask. "I'm fine." She sounds like she's trying to convince herself.

"I thought we promised never to lie to each other." I state matter-of-factly. Her make falls away and she falls into my chest. I wrap my arms around her putting my head on top of her's head. "Ali you need to tell me what is going on." I tell her and I feel hot tears soaking into my shirt. She looks up at me and I see pain and hurt in those beautiful blue eyes of hers.

"I, I loved, her a-and she di-didn't even thi-think that I was an-any-anything but a mo-monster who wou-would let Me-Melissa be killed." She says in a jittery voice with tears rolling down her face. I use my thumb to wipe away a tear cupping her cheek. "You can't leave me, they always leave me." Alison is almost demanding with more tears streaming down her face.

I am shocked for a moment at her thinking I would ever leave her. I know that she probably thought Cece wouldn't either but Cece was never in love with Alison. "I will never leave you, I love you and always will." I lie down pulling her down with me so her head is on my chest and my arms wrapped around her waist keeping her close to me. My head is resting on her's and there are tears still. "I know that Cece hurt you but I trust you with my heart and that you will never hurt me. I know that maybe we fell in love because of some spell but I truly fell in love with you when you saved my life, took me to places where I thought I would never see, showed me things that no one ever saw about you, when you comfort me or when you cook for me just because you love me. I fell in love with Ali the women who I will always find in the light in that sea of darkness which has been there since over them 823 years of your life. Ali you aren't a monster, you do bad things but monsters are incapable of doing everything which you do for me never mind loving me like you do. Over the last year I have seen many sides of you Ali. I've seen you kill, cry, love me, do horrible things to people, get angry, be incredibly sweet and never once did I think that you are a monster." I kiss the top of her head and we fall into a comfortable silence. I hear her breathing even out meaning she is asleep. I look down at her pressed into my side. I feel my eyes close as I fall asleep knowing that Ali is going to be fine again.

* * *

**So yeah a Alison had a breakdown. You heard a bit about what Alison was like after her dad died which isn't good. Jason being a ripper, I put that in because he did or does drugs in the show so Rippers are kind of like blood addicts. Alison got her neck snapped by Mama DiLaurentis who got slammed by her neck against a wall by Alison. She cried to Em about it and then Emily told her really sweet things. I hope you enjoyed and if you did please follow or favorite if you haven't already and review or PM me to ask a question which I will answer or to just give support.**


	21. Chapter 21- Alison's soul

**So SPOILER but as you know Cece is A/Charles/Charlotte. I'm not putting her as a DiLaurentis due to the fact she was born centuries after they had all become vampires. So she isn't going to take over the FOEH or some shit like that because even in the show Cece loves Ali in her own twisted A way. Cece is still good even if she betrayed Ali which she will have to pay for later. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry it is late. I was lazy. If you enjoy please leave your amazing support!**

* * *

_**1208, Florence Italy**_

_I am just about to walk out to the gardens, alone due to the fact I got away from my maids quite easily if I may add so myself. You see they are stupid and naive so I just told them that I needed something from the other room and they almost tripped over each other's feet going there. During that time I went the opposite direction and towards the gardens. I am just about to go outside when I hear a voice from behind me. "Alison are you not meant to be with your hand maids at the moment getting ready for the ball?" It is my father._

_"Father are you not meant to be getting ready for the ball too?" I ask right back and he smiles warmly at me. "Father you know this is only for me to find someone to marry however we both know that you are going to choose Roger, Eldest son of Francis Lord of Venice. Father I do not need to spend all of this most beautiful day inside when I am already the most wanted daughter of the nobility of Italy." He smiles at me again walking closer. _

_My Father touches my shoulder. "Alison, my daughter, you have to do this for our name more than anything. Now as your Father I am requesting you go back to where your hand maids think you are and stay there to get ready for this most gleeful of events. We are the hosts after all and your brother is courting Harriet, daughter of Giuseppe Lord of Milan to carry on the legacy and you my child will help prove why we are the best family in Italy by marring the eldest son of another Lord making our family even more powerful." He kisses my forehead gently after he finishes his whole we all have a role to play so go play it. You know he is trying to win me over when we uses the my child and my daughter in one speech as to say he is proud of me so calls me his own. _

_I sigh rolling my eyes. "Okay Father but you owe me a trip to the markets." I peck him on the cheek lightly before going back to where I am meant to be. If I am being completely serious I do not want to be married to anyone however I know my place and what I am meant to do. It gives great delight to both of my parents and Roger is not the worst. I have had a few conversations with him, he is a nice guy and is in very high regard but I am not truly happy. However I can not fall in love as for that could not only upset my reputation but my whole family too. I do not do this because it is not only my duty but because my happiness comes from the happiness of my family too. When Jason smiles proudly after winning a duel. When my mother watches us with love and happiness at how we act and care for each other. When my Father shows how proud he is of us all. I do not need the love of another as long as I have the love of family but I know I want the love of another of my choosing and not my Father's._

* * *

I wake up feeling the warmth of Emily against me, yes vampires still have body heat it's a basic human body function which vampires have if we drink enough blood to make our bodies work like a humans but with the extra speed, strength and senses buff of course. I open my eyes to see my bedroom in HQ. I get out of the bed and kiss Emily on the forehead, she doesn't move. I change quickly into different clothes and brush my hair making it neater. I run my fingers over the bookshelf still I find the right book. I find it; Great Expectations I pull the book towards me making the bookshelf open slowly revealing a room.

The room I enter is full of personal items, safe from all harm. I made the room in 1871. No one but me knows about this room, not even Noel or Cece. I walk over to the picture of my father and me when I was about 14 years old, I remember when this was painted. All I wanted to do was go outside and explore but my father bargained me with a trip to the markets if I come do this for him. I agreed. I am sat on a chair with his hand on my shoulder. The next is a family portrait when I'm 15, it was the last before Alfred came. Jason is next to me and our parents just behind. There is a few more of each member of my family, the place I grew up in. Boston in the early days. The ship we arrived in Boston in. I got one of Henry, his wife and their children, two sons and three daughters. The next are photographs of HQ in the 1850's. Noel has one from when he was human also a portrait of him. Cece has the same. A stab of pain comes looking at the photograph and painting of someone who I considered my sister. The next is of us all. Toby has a photo on the wall too. There are a few more photos through out the room, Jason in the 20's, Noel and Cece at HQ, a picture of HQ in the 80's and one of my mother, Jason, Cece, Noel and me. There is a few other pictures on the wall. I recently added picture of Emily and I. "Ali?" I hear from outside of the secret room. It's Emily.

I decide that Emily will be the first person in the whole time this has been here. I pull the book which opens it back up, it slides open. She visibly jumps looking towards me. "What is this?" She asks and I smile at her grabbing her wrists pulling her inside. Emily looks around and I re-close the entrance.

"Everyone I care or cared about..." I trail off and she is looking at old painting of my dad and me. She is looking at back and forth between the

"Is that your father?"

"Yeah." I walk next to her. "I was 14 when this was painted, I wish I had more of him but he's dead so I never will." Emily looks at the portrait of all of my family before the turn, then where I grew up.

"Nice castle." She deadpans and I scoff. She looks around the room some more before looking at me. Then to the me when I was 15, well the painting. "You still don't look innocent and I thought that was just that you couldn't because you're a vampire." Emily teases and I laugh.

I rest my head on her shoulder. Start feeling way too much nostalgia at the moment from looking at all of these pictures and photographs. I take one good look at everything in the room before walking over the book pulling it towards me. "I'm going to go apologize to my mother." I inform Emily who nods following me out of the room. It closes like it never existed at all. "To my knowledge your friends are on the 4th floor, 5th room on the right and Toby is with them getting information. Only circle members which includes mine and my brother's circle can go inside." I peck her check lightly before leaving my room.

I walk into where my mother will probably will be. The room where only her circle can enter, which includes me of course and a few others. I come to the big oak door and have a choice whether to knock and wait to be let it or just go in. You see I can't listen through the door due to the fact that it is soundproof even to vampires. All rooms are soundproof on the 3rd floor which is where the DiLaurentis family and their circle's live and work. I choose the knocking option. The door is opened to revel Mona Vanderwaal our head witch. "Alison what brings you here?" She asks in a bored tone.

She is a witch who aren't normally immortal however she is so powerful that she can created a spell to allow her to become immortal. Mona was once an enemy of the DiLaurentis clan. I saved her life back in 1500's even after she had tried to kill me 20 years prior to that. After that she joined us as our head witch, Mona and I weren't friends until 30's, we were strong allies. "Aww Mona I thought we were friends." I say trying to sound hurt putting my hand over my heart. "You wound me." I feel a cut slice open on my left palm. I look down at it as it heals with a trickle of blood coming down from it. I look back up at Mona who is raising an eyebrow at me. "Rude." I deadpan and she rolls her eyes at. Mona opens the door fully moving back to where she was sat near my mother. I walk inside.

The room has a long marble table which has about 10 chairs on each side and one on the head of the table, my mother sits at the head, when I'm at HQ I sit on her right and if Jason is there he sits on her left. The rest of the circle members fill in the rest. She is sat at the head. Mona is next to where Jason's seat is. "Alison you aren't here just to annoy Mona are you?"

"No I wish to apologize for my earlier behavior but I am going to say I did have a point, we have the tools to take down the FOEH so shouldn't we use them?" I sit down on her right. This is something we like to call a closed meeting. Mona is fourth highest in the clan after Jason then me then my mother. Normally this is when we are talking about important things before taking it to discuss with the circles.

"You are right, I was just taking with Mona about it, your brother is asleep and so were you so I was waiting for you to come here to apologize for your latest temper tantrum." My mother explains and I roll my eyes.

"How we know that the FOEH's HQ is always moving but have taken residence in Rosewood after Alison left so according to Spencer Hastings they have a big meeting on Sunday so I was thinking of creating a dome where no one can leave unless they don't know of the Supernatural. Everyone will be there and they have around 50,300 human hunters and just under 2000 witches whilst we have over 100,000 vampires without the gene, over 15,000 gened vampires and under 10,000 witches. They have no chance." Mona adds and I nod knowing how right she is.

"Can you enclose the whole of Rosewood without causing harm to yourself?" I ask concerned for her. I've known Mona for over 600 years.

"Yes I can do it and help too." Mona states matter-of-factly.

My mother studies Mona for a minute before talking. "If you are sure let's set up a circle meeting for later tonight."

* * *

I walk up the stairs to the forth floor of the mansion. There is a guard at the top of the stairs. I show him the badge on my jacket and tell him my name. He nods letting me past. I knock on the door which is 5th on the on right. Noel opens the door and I look at him confused. "Why are you in the room Noel?" I ask and he smirks.

"Why are you here Emily?" He asks right back and I know he's hiding something.

"Because I've known them all since I was eight, now you." I state and his smirk falls. He smells of Aria like they were way too close and I piece it together. I look at his hair which is messy and his shirt is inside out. I groan trying to get that image out of my head. "Noel thanks for that image that will scar me for life." He notices his shirt using vampire speed putting it the right way and fixing his hair. The room smells of sex. I use more hearing to hear Toby and Spencer talking. Hanna is watching TV and Aria is cursing under her breathe.

"Says the girl who constantly has her tongue down Ali's throat." Noel retorts basically saying that he was... I can't even think the rest of that sentence without wanting to die.

"Touche." He leaves the door. It is an inter-joining room with a living room type of thing with a couch and a TV. There is a fridge too and a microwave. There are three rooms, I guess Noel just went into Aria's. _I need to have a word with Aria and maybe Noel too. _I hear Spencer in one and Toby so that must be her's. _Thank God they aren't making out or having sex, they are talking about some stuff Toby has seen over his life. _Hanna is sat on the couch eating a bowl of popcorn, butter. _I love vampire senses, and hate them too. _"Hey Han." She unglues her eyes from the TV and smiles at me.

"Hey Em." The tension is thick in the air. "You're so lucky you don't have super senses, the smell makes me want to throw up my own guts and start plotting how to get Noel back using your 800 year old vampire girlfriend." I say trying to lighten the mood and Hanna laughs.

"I'm the only one out of the four of us for isn't hooking up with a vampire, aren't I?" Hanna says and I sit next to her laughing.

"Spencer and Toby?" I ask in disbelief and Hanna nods.

"They are like attached to the hip and then Noel is hooking up with Aria and you are with Alison so are probably doing it unless your both massive prudes." Hanna explains with a smirk. I give her a serious what the fuck look at the whole Alison and I not having sex. "Now my only real plan about how to join the whole sex with vampires is to hook up with you." The look gets worse. "However that would end up in my death because Alison would kill me, so I'm out of ideas." I roll my eyes knowing it's true. Alison has gone into some detail about what will happen to people who aren't her even flirt with me, well bar Noel because he's just like that, and if Hanna slept with me. Let's just say nothing good would come of it and I would hurt Ali, who is the only person I want to sleep with anyway.

"Hanna don't ever bring that up ever again." I tell her shaking my head wanting to just forget this conversation ever happened. "I'm sorry for trying to hurt you the other day. I lost control and you pissed me off by trying to kill Alison so that didn't help." I blurt out and Hanna's smile fades.

"I know Em and I'm sorry for trying to kill Alison." Hanna sighs and I nod. "Can I ask how long have you been a vamp?" She changes the subject.

"When Spencer made the Penthouse go boom about 30 minutes prior I became a vampire, she has great timing."

"You know I only joined the FOEH because Spence said it could help find you, I'm not a weird vampire hunter extremist who gets off on killing DiLaurentis vampires." Hanna tells me and I nod. My phone buzzes in my jacket pocket. I fish it out.

Alison- We have a circle meeting in 10 minutes, don't be late.

I know this is a max text to all of us. Toby and Noel exit the room they were in. Noel's hair is a bit messy but he seems good, he's fixing it. Toby looks perfect and not like Noel. "Em you get the privilege of sitting through 20 vampires screaming at each other for about an hour and Alison sitting there like she wants to kill herself then normally sends fire down the table shutting them all up. It's fun." Noel says the last bit with heavy sarcasm. "Do what I do sit there thinking of ways to escape without saying anything." Noel advises and I stand up.

"Jason's circle is the worst they think everything can be solved by killing everyone and leaving their bodies as a message not to mess with us. Alison mutter idiots under their breathe about a thousand times." Toby adds as we leave the room saying small goodbyes. "We back up Alison normally whilst Jessica's fight about everything then Alison and Mona start having a conversation out of boredom. We sit in the middle, Jessica's at the top and Jason's at the bottom on the table." We pass the guard who nods in a silent respect.

"So what you are telling me this meeting will make me what to kill myself, why do we have to do this?"

Mona is outside the circle room and smiles. "Alison calls it keeping mommy dearest minions happy and makes them think they have power when the real power is with her family and me." We all chuckle at that. You see I nor does Toby or Noel care about the power we hold but I guess some do. "Nice to see you all again, Alison is talking with Jessica actually is more complaining about why we need Jason's how they are all morons."

"Mona can you please do a spell which clones us so we don't have to go into the meeting." Noel begs jokingly. Mona laughs. About five men start walking towards the meeting Jason is just in front with the four others on his sides. "Your mother and Alison are already inside." Noel tells Jason who smiles at him before going inside.

"Are you four going to be good or does Alison need to light you on fire again?" Mona asks the four men who glare.

"What's this about anyway?" One of them ask.

"Not our place to tell you and even if it was we wouldn't waste the information on you morons." Toby comments with a roll of the eyes. Twelve more people show up but don't look interested in what we are saying. I'm guessing some of Mrs. DiLaurentis' circle.

"Cavanaugh you..." Another man begins in a snap but the door opens revealing Alison.

"Ian shut up no one cares about your threats." She snaps shutting Ian up. "Garrett you too your questions annoy me." Alison adds with a glare. She opens the door fully. Jessica's circle all go in and sit down. We follow getting a quick wink from Ali and sitting down. Then Jason's fill in but Alison has left the door and is sat next to her mom at the head of the table.

* * *

**So next chapter the war begins, Alison might kill someone... Not going to say who because she's Alison. Maybe it's Cece, Paige, One of Jason's circle, a FOEH member or maybe she might be a good Ali and not kill anyone. Until next time!**


	22. Chapter 22- Welcome back

**Welcome back and I won't go on for a while. A lot happens in this chapter and someone dies by Alison's hand. She isn't the_ 'good'_ person. I hope you enjoy and thanks for all the support please keep it up!**

* * *

This is why I hate being at HQ. I'm close to killing everyone in the room who are arguing but are on the same side just saying it different. Ian stands up slamming his hands against the table. So does Harriet from my mother's circle. "We just..." Ian starts shouting getting as close as he can to Harriet who is on the other end of the table from him so they look pretty stupid. This is when I have enough of their childish behavior. With a flick of my wrist the whole table is engulfed with flames. Everyone moves back from the table not daring touching it with vampire speed.

I make the flames go higher so it is over their heads and the heat making a drop of sweat roll down Ian's forehead and down to his chin. "Sit back down!" I half shout, half snap at them. They do what I say and the flames disappear almost immediately just keeping them there for a second longer so they all get the message to shut up. "Mother can we just have the vote?" I ask turning my attention to my mother who seems as annoyed as me.

"You are right there is nothing more to add." She agrees and I almost sigh in relief. "Does anyone second the motion to attack the FOEH on Sunday?" She looks around and I raise my left hand.

"I second the motion." I say quickly wanting this whole meeting to be over and most wait for my decision anyway so I normally second it when I'm there. I still don't get why my mother think this is a good idea to have a circle meeting. We just shout at each other for an hour.

"All in favor say I." My mother continues with the process of making a decision. A chorus of I comes from the room. Toby, Noel, Mona, Jason and Emily all say I first then all of Jason's circle and half of my mother's quickly follow as well. The other half are the ones who don't think we will win or our loss will be too great, they basically have no faith. "Then it is decided on Sunday we will attack the FOEH."

I cut my mother off before she can bring up another big decision like she likes to do. "You can all leave now." I say with a wave of my hand with a fake smile. My mom rolls her eyes as they fill out. She gives me a pointed look. "Whatever." I mutter standing up not wanting a lecher at the moment. I leave the room and vamp to catch up with Noel and Em. I move to chastely kiss her cheek but she turns her head catching my lips in her own.

"Ali, Noel is making me want to throw up." Em complains when the kiss breaks. The kiss was short and sweet but still leaves my body buzzing as normal. I raise my eyebrows at Noel as I put my arm around Emily pulling her closer to me.

"How so?" I ask looking back at Emily who is smirking.

"By giving her a little taste of what I've been smelling all year." He is grinning and Emily scoffs.

"He's sleeping with Aria." Emily explains and about a million thoughts run through my brain at once. I can't tell what I feel about this, angry, happy, annoyed, sad, betrayed, confused, surprised, disappointing, shock. I just don't know.

So I just brush it off. "Noel don't traumatize my girlfriend or I might have to protect her from your vile smiles and words by taking your head off your shoulders." He snorts with a smirk. Emily leans into me more. "I'm the only one aloud to show her things of a sexual nature." I add with a laugh and they both laugh.

"Can you show me something of a sexual nature later?" Em asks to tease him and Noel fake gags. We all laugh at him and I kiss Emily on the cheek like I wanted to before.

However someone vamps in front of us, the breeze blowing some of my hair back. The vampire is a high up guard with messy, long blonde hair and is quite tall, I don't know her name. "I am sorry to intrude Miss. DiLaurentis however your mother isn't available leaving you to ask." She begins to ramble out of anxiousness of talking to me, most do unless they know me because of my reputation. Her rambling is slightly annoying me.

"Get on with it please." I try and not be too forceful because she might get more nervous rambling more.

She nods messing up with her hair even more. "Cece Drake is at the north entrance of the compound and Mr. Thomas is was..." I cut her off my vamping away and to the gates not caring to let her finish. It is a two and a half seconds at my full pace but that was about 120 years ago so I'm faster so maybe two or if no one gets in my way one and a half.

I reach the front gate to see Ian about to kill Cece. The guards are too stunned to do anything, fools! My head is filled with burning anger at seeing Cece getting hurt by that moron. I flatted my hand out so it is horizontal. I use the speed and the momentum when my hand makes contact with his neck. His head comes clean off rolling against the ground, his body goes limp. I come to a full stop. Blood is barely on my hand due to the speed I did everything. I look at Cece who makes eye contact. "Leave!" I bark at all of the guards who do instantly. "What are you doing here?" I snap shaking my hand to get of some of the blood.

"Let me explain fully," She pleads and I nod wanting to know the whole story. Noel, Emily and Jason all appear behind me. "I never betrayed you." She begins but I shoved against a wall their hand on my neck. I look at my brother who must of noticed that I killed one of his circle. I wack his hand away from my neck and kick him hard sending him far away and into the sky. I use vampire abilities to catch him in the air by his neck and slam him into the floor twisting it so it will effectively breaking his neck which does happen.

I look down at Jason who is out cold thanks to the broken neck he just got, he will be out for 10 minutes, he has more time out because he unlike me doesn't have the Gene. _Did he really just start a fight with me over me killing that jackass? __Whatever Jason is second on my list of what to do right now. _I turn back to Cece, Noel and Emily. Emily is looking slightly shocked at Cece, Ian, Jason and I. Noel is looking confused. Cece is nervous. "How didn't you betray me?" I ask her and notice Melissa isn't with her.

"Melissa and I made a plan." She tells me and I motion for her to continue. "There is a meeting on Sunday in Rosewood, where every member of the FOEH will attend." She states to explain but Noel cuts her off.

"We already know that." He sounds annoyed and she seems relived.

"Have you planned an attack?" Cece asks me how I am the one here to ask, of course.

"Of course."

"Good Melissa is getting her family, Aria's, Hanna's and," She looks directly at Emily. "your family too out for the weekend. She needed to conform it before letting us know where and when but needed it to seem that I _betrayed you_," She used air quotation marks when she says the words betrayed you "Your reaction helped a bit and I came back to tell you about the meeting." Cece fully explains and waiting for my reaction but adds in a small, genuine voice. "I never betrayed you Ali."

I pull her into a hug and she seems surprised but hugs me back. "Your a bitch but I forgive you for making me think you betrayed me." I break the hug after saying this. Cece chuckles. "No your a giant bitch." I am being playful and we all laugh. Noel hugs her next probably just as happy as me for her still being on Team Vampire. Emily hugs her lastly.

* * *

Sunday rolls around faster than anyone would think. The whole of the past few days have been none stop planning for the attack. Ordering people to go get power boosters for Mona. Spencer and Cece, from Melissa, giving us information on what will probably happen. Mona is going to draw on the Sun for the spell, so we have until sundown before it lifts again. No one will be able to leave, the FOEH not wanting anyone in their business called in a flood or whatever warning getting all of the humans to leave on Saturday.

We set up a place for the army of vampires and witches to stay until they are unleashed on the hunters. The air is chilly due to the fact it is getting close to Winter and it is early in the morning just before sunrise it is due to rise is 10 minutes so Mona is preparing for the spell. I am watching Mona so if she needs anything I can get someone to go get it for her quickly. Emily, my mom, Jason, Noel, Cece, Emily's friends all stayed in Boston. Their families with Melissa got back late last night, I haven't talked to Em yet due to the fact that I am in charge of this attack. Toby is next to me both of us watching Mona slightly. "Tomorrow the FOEH will be over and no one will be able to touch us." I tell him as we watch Mona almost finish.

"Yeah you think I can have a few weeks off after this?" He jokes and I chuckle. The tension in the air is high but some are trying to lighten the mood like Toby.

"I'm planning on going to Hawaii with Em so do what you want." I inform him. We had made our minds up about a private trip to Hawaii for a few weeks after all of this is over. "She wants to go back to school too with the girls, graduate and all that." I add, Emily had told me about it too.

"Alison are you fine with me starting a relationship with Spencer?" He asks and I look at him for the first time in our conversation.

I shrug. "Toby, your a big boy now I can't tell you who or how to love. Also Noel is dating or sleeping, whatever with Aria and to be honest I don't give a shit so do what you want."

"I think Aria said they were having sex and kinda dating to how you can date when your in a big HQ in a big boring room."

Our conversation is cut short when Mona stands up finished with the spell standing up. "The spell will take 2 minutes after the sun is up." She informs us walking over. We watch the sky turn slightly orange as the sun comes into sight.

"Let get this over with." I say and she walks over to the chanting circle. She starts chanting a words in fast Latin calling upon the Sun for the power. The whole camp falls silent waiting in a nervous but excited wait for the all go. The meeting begins at 7am and right now it is 6.46am. Once Mona is finished she stands up and gives me a quick nod. Everyone turns to me waiting for me to speak. "Okay people. Some of you won't make it out of here alive. I'm not going to lie to you. You fight for the vampires they have slain, friends, lovers, brother and sisters. They will all die by the hand of one of us and you will all be awarded not only with revenge but with glory! Take your positions and wait because once I give the signal the war begins and they will all not be breathing by tomorrow!" I shout and they all cheer and shout loudly. Every single one of the go to their positions as fast as they possibly can.

I look at the watch on my wrist. _6.51. 9 minutes._

_6.56, 4 minutes_

_6.59. 1 minute._

_7.00. _"Go!" I shout and the first wave are sent in. The war has begun. We will be over or they will be. No going back now.

* * *

**YAY! Cece is back and isn't a traitorous bitch. You will see the war mostly next chapter so not a lot of Emison how Alison is in Rosewood and Emily is in Boston. Okay so Alison won't do most of the fighting because in a war generals don't, mostly. Emily will see her forks again after a year and a bit of not seeing them. **

**Alison killed Ian oops and broke Jason's neck. It was self-defense with Jason and Ian was going to kill Cece so he deserved it. Also Em wants to go back to school with the girls and you will see Emison all alone after the war, all alone. Hehe if you get what I mean ;). Yes I'm dirty minded leave me alone. **

**If you enjoy please support the story. If you have any questions PM or review or if you just want to support. If you haven't already please follow or favorite. Thank you for reading and until next time!**


	23. Chapter 23- War

**Sorry it's late but I had my sister's birthday so I couldn't write. So the support is amazing and please keep it up. The war is mostly taking up this chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Just before Alison left for Rosewood**

I am looking at the thousands of her people climb into the different vans and cars which they were meant to be in or loading them too from a window in the house. All of them were also stocked with supplies; wolfsbane, wolf blood, human blood, swords (for the people who like some style with their kill, I'm more the rip your head off type of person), wolfsbane grenades, guns, even bullet proof vests to take out the hunters wooden bullets for the vampires and the witches needed extra protection even with the power boosters there too. I'm just watching. Sure I leave with them all in about 15 minutes to go to war with those bastards.

Someone takes my hand. It's Emily. I can feel her worry radiating from her. "Em, everyone you care about will be out of there and safe." I tell her knowing she's worried about her family.

"Not everyone." She mutters and I look at her. "Ali you may be a all powerful vampire," We both chuckle at that. "But what happens if you die or Toby or Mona. You're all my friends and your the love of my life, if I." She starts to choke up, "If I ever lost you," There is a tears about to spill from her eyes. "I can't lose you." Emily finally gets out and I pull her into my arms.

Emily buries her head in my hair, I'm rubbing circles on her back in a comforting way. "Em you will never lose me, I promise." Her eyes lock with mine and her lips clash into mine. The kiss is a promise of me returning to her. My arms wrap around her lower back and her's are resting on my neck. The kiss breaks and my forehead rests against Emily's. "After this is over we can do anything you want, go anywhere you want, do anything you want and I will never leave you even if it is to Antarctica, though I would like to meet penguin." She cracks a smile at the last part.

"I would like to go back to school with the girls." Emily admits and I have to hold back a groan. I wanted to go Antarctica instead of Rosewood.

"Fine but it's Summer so what just after the war?" I ask and she smiles.

"I always wanted to go to Hawaii."

"Will I get to see you in a hula skirt and doing that weird dance?" I tease and she laughs kissing me again. "So the plan is Hawaii for a few weeks then back to school until you graduate." I state and she smiles even more.

"I love you." Emily says in a low whisper so only I can hear it making it more intimate between us.

"I love you too." I kiss her enjoying the feel of her lips against mine. After over a year and a bit I still love the feeling of her lips against mine and can't get enough. So whoever said that over a while the flame flickers over time is wrong because it still hasn't for me. It is a chaste kiss with only love flowing through it making our bodies come alive when they are dead. There is a knock on the door which we were in and know it means I have to go to the cars. "I might not be able to talk to you until after the attack."

"I guessed so, just come home to me."

"I always will."

* * *

I hear the first wave throw a grenade at the FOEH's meeting place blasting the wall to pieces. More throw in wolfsbane grenades naturalizing the werewolves. The building is made to catch fire by the gened in the first wave, they are the wrecking crew more or less to take out their hiding places and weaken them. I look at my watch. _7.10 am. _With the raise of a hand I send in the second wave, the fast hitters. To hit in the confusion and kill as many as they can. Death is all I can hear. Limps getting taken off. Breaking of bones. Explosions. Guns. Screams of pain.

I look down at my watch after the FOEH has probably got themselves together again after the shock and confusion wore off. The watch reads _7.30 am. _I send in the last and biggest wave. I'm part of this wave. Everyone who hasn't already gone is. I pass the boarder and feel a slight tingle run through my body. I look at Toby who is next to me and nod. I wonder if this is the last time I will ever see him.

I reach where most of the fighting is. There are wolves trying to attack my people. I grab one of them by the neck and break it. I throw the lifeless body at another wolf with enough force that it kills the other effectively. My main target is the burning building where the heads probably are. I feel a string in my left arm from a wooden bullet. It doesn't even really bother me. I take it out whilst running at the hunter who shot me. I take their head off as well as the person next to them. Either way they were on the way so why not.

That's when I spot him. Johnathan Anson, the head of the FOEH. He is surrounded by guards. _A challenge fun. _To be honest it's not a challenge. I send flames to surround us. I have two other gened vampires next to me, they are called Fredrick and Joshua. I turned both and they are about 600 years old. We smirk. The flames making the whole place hotter. The hunters have their guns pointed at us. There are ten hunters excluding Johnathan. "Alison DiLaurentis." He spits in an acidic tone.

I smile sweetly at him. "I'm giving you all one chance to put your weapons down or you will all die." I chuckle and shake my head. "Actually no I won't." All three of us start circling at our top speeds. I throw one into the flames burning him alive. His skin starts to blister and pop then melt. His blood boils. He screams in pain at the scorching heat of the flames. Joshua does the same with another on the opposite side. Fredrick takes another's head off and throws it to take out another like a bowling ball. _3 down, 7 to go_. However a stake ends up in Joshua's chest.

I look at him and feel anger surge through me. He turns grey and is covered in dark purple veins. It is Ley's whitebeam tree wood. The flames grow hotter in my anger. I take two more out by ripping their heads off. Fredrick takes out another by taking their heart out of her chest. _5 more to go_. One is about to drive a whitebeam stake through my heart but I grab their hand. I turn it around to it lands in the hunter's own chest. _4 more to go. _I watch as Fredrick takes out two more with their hearts beating in his hands. _2 more to go. _However Johnathan drives a stake through Fredrick's heart. I can't stop it how I'm in the middle of smashing the last two's heads together killing both. _Only Johnathan left. _

Blood is dripping from my hands, straying my clothing, covering my face and arms. The bodies of mine and his dead friends between us. The air is tense. He makes the first streak trying punch me in the face, I block it. However his left leg swipes my legs. I fall to the floor but move before he can drive the stake through my heart. I send wind at him knocking him back as I chase after him. Fire is covering my hands making them want to boil, if I wasn't fireproof thanks to me having the gene. I knock him to the floor.

I get on top of him and punch him about 10 times until his face is bloody and cut open. My knuckles dripping blood. I grab the stake in his hand. I put it to where his heart it. He using all of his strength to try and stop it from going into his chest. However I'm stronger. It goes through his heart. "You are pure evil." He snaps at me as his last words before dying and never to be seen again. I stand up as I make the fire decrease letting me leave the circle of death.

The whole place is surrounded with puddles of blood. Death bodies surrounding the street. There are vampires, hunters, witches, werewolves dead. I sigh running my hands through my hair as I look. The place was peaceful about an hour ago now it is a battlefield. The building which the meeting was meant to be has burnt to the ground. So we will probably blame all of the deaths on a fire or something.

There are only a few hunters left who are surrounded by my forces about to be killed. There is one in front of me, their back to me as the look down at the vampire they just killed, a bloody stake in the hunter's hand. I take them by the neck making a position where I can take their head off or break the neck if I wanted to. They can't do anything to wait for death. "With this we win the war and the FOEH are done!" I shout and they all turn to me after killing the last few hunters. All of my forces are looking at me with a proud smirk on their faces from us winning. I decapitate the hunter within a split second.

I grab the head by their hair. I raise it high above my head, blood drippings next to me as it drains from the the lone head in my hands. Everyone cheers loudly at the win we just achieved. They start chanting "Sumus daemonium metuis!". The war is over and the FOEH are done. I start looking for Toby. My eyes look at everyone individually. Blood is covering everyone how every single one of my warriors have probably killed or helped kill someone.

I can't find Toby anywhere. My eyes are flicking fast. I find Mona with other witches helping heal their wounds. I feel a surge of relief that she is alive but where is Toby. That is when my mouth drops open. Toby is lie dead on the floor with a stake through his heart. I move next to his dead body. People go to find their loved ones and to see if they are dead.

I lift his chin up. He's dead. Toby is dead. A uncontrollable anger racks from the whole of my body. I somehow smash all of the windows in and fly up in the air using wind. I let out a scream as fire starts in the whole block. Then sadness and grief follow. I come to the ground letting the flames disappear. Mona stands next to me and I want to cry but I can't. Mona looks sad too how her and Toby were also friends.

He's dead and never coming back. That hits like a thousand tons of brick hitting me at once but I can't show it so I stand up straight order them back to the vans and to collect our dead. I pick Toby up and feel a single tear fall down my cheek. I quickly wipe it away as I head back to the cars and vans so we can get home and back to Boston where we can give them a real send off as they all deserve especially Toby, the man who I saved after he did the same for those 10 children all those years ago. Toby is dead and I feel like it's my fault because it is. Everyone who died is on my hands because I am the leader and all death is my fault.

* * *

**Not a lot to say really, Toby is dead, the FOEH is gone, Alison went ham. I'm not going to explain it fully because you might need to process this. So I will have about 5 chapters left, of course next chapter the funeral of the dead. Emily has to talk to her parents about well everything. Plus more people die as well aka the prisoners in Boston. **

**I hope you enjoyed and please leave your support and questions or just for support. See you next Thursday.**


	24. Hiatus

Okay so right now I don't have time to write due to the fact I just started university and my course is hard with it being medicine so I don't have as much time to write once my schedule and the I'm not so tired I will write some more but until then I need to concentrate on school. Sorry but I'm putting all of my stories on hiatus until further notice.


End file.
